


What Are Group Chats Again

by BookRockShooter



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Banter, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, High School AU, I literally have no idea what this is, IT'S FOR FUN, M/M, but not really, i started writing this at midnight and it just escalated, i think, i'll add characters in the tags when they appear in the story, literally why did i write this, more crack than anything, most of this is just, my sisters think it's funny tho so im posting it, pls don't take this seriously, slight angst, technically, the pairings are really quite minor and background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 39,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: wiishu:don’t mean to alarm anyone but we’ve said ‘shakespheare’ like five timespewdiepie:five times too manydanisnotonfire:fuck offpeebles:they all came from dan except like one loljacksepticeye:DAN IS GAY FOR SHAKESPHEARE--------------------------------------------------------------------------Or, just a bunch of youtubers chatting over text in a gc while going through high school.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> pls help it's 2am and i've been writing this... whatever this is for like 2 hours
> 
> why am i like this
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> pewdiepie: Felix Kjellberg  
> cutiepiemarzia: Marzia Bisognin  
> markiplier: Mark Fischbach  
> jacksepticeye: Sean McLoughlin  
> peebles: Amy Nelson  
> wiishu: Signe Hansen  
> crankgameplays: Ethan Nestor  
> Tyler: Tyler Scheid  
> danisnotonfire: daniel howell  
> AmazingPhil: Phil Lester  
> pjthekick: Pj Ligouri  
> crabstcickz: Chris Kendall

**pewdiepie created a groupchat.**

**pewdiepie has named the groupchat “bros”.**

**pewdiepie has added cutiepiemarzia, markiplier, and jacksepticeye to the chat.**

 

pewdiepie: hai guyz

markiplier: wut

markiplier: do

markiplier: you

jacksepticeye: hey

markiplier: want

markiplier: jACK

cutiepiemarzia: hi felix ^_^

pewdiepie: at least ur happy to see me

jacksepticeye: wtf who said I wasn’t happy to see you

markiplier: why would u be happy to see felix smh

cutiepiemarzia: be nice mark

pewdiepie: tELL HIM MARZIA

markiplier: really

markiplier: anyway what’s this for

pewdiepie: english is boring sue me for wanting entertainment

markiplier: okay that’s understandable but why add just the three of us

jacksepticeye: yeah let’s add more people, just four is lame

pewdiepie: ok whatever add who u want

**markiplier has added crankgameplays and Tyler to the chat.**

crankgameplays: what

**jacksepticeye has added wiishu to the chat.**

wiishu: hey

jacksepticeye: hey bb

markiplier: fuck I forgot amy

**markiplier has added peebles to the chat.**

peebles: wow mark thanks a lot

pewdiepie: such a bad boyfriend mark

markiplier: iM SORRY

cutiepiemarzia: oo I want to add some people

pewdiepie: whatever u want bb

cutiepiemarzia: yay

**cutiepiemarzia has added danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil to the chat.**

AmazingPhil: oh hello!

danisnotonfire: why am I here

AmazingPhil: don’t be rude dan, marzia added us

pewdiepie: yeah dan don’t be ungrateful towards my girl

danisnotonfire: shit

cutiepiemarzia: haha it’s okay

danisnotonfire: felix how can u be bored in english rn we’re going over shakespheare

pewdiepie: that’s why

danisnotonfire: fuck you shakespheare is amazing

pewdiepie: fite me u fuckn english nerd

markiplier: phil and marzia quick reign in your bfs

danisnotonfire: we’re not animals u prat

peebles: mark be nice

AmazingPhil: here lemme add someone

AmazingPhil: maybe he can pacify y’all

jacksepticeye: did

jacksepticeye: did you just say y’all

**AmazingPhil has added pjthekick to the chat.**

pjthekick: what’s happening

pewdiepie: PJ!!

danisnotonfire: oh thank god

danisnotonfire: pj tell ur bf that shakespheare is the greatest thing to happen to the world of writing

cutiepiemarzia: um

danisnotonfire: im jk marzia felix only has eyed for u

danisnotonfire: fu ck 

danisnotonfire: eyes**

cutiepiemarzia: I know

pjthekick: felix shakespheare is the greatest thing to happen to the world of writing

danisnotonfire: thank u

pjthekick: it’s still pretty boring tho

danisnotonfire: yoU BASTARD

pewdiepie: thnx bb luv u

AmazingPhil: don’t worry dan I’m here and ready to listen whenever you want to talk about shakespheare

danisnotonfire: good, at least I have you to rely on

AmazingPhil: <3

danisnotonfire: <3

**pjthekick has added crabstickz to the chat.**

crabstickz: this is the gayest chat I’ve ever been in

crabstickz: pj why

pjthekick: figured you’d fit right in

crabstickz: bitch

wiishu: don’t mean to alarm anyone but we’ve said ‘shakespheare’ like five times

pewdiepie: five times too many

danisnotonfire: fuck off

peebles: they all came from dan except like one lol

jacksepticeye: DAN IS GAY FOR SHAKESPHEARE

**pewdiepie has renamed the chat “danisgayforshakespheare”.**

AmazingPhil: aw dang I thought he was gay for me

danisnotonfire: phil not u too

crabstickz: rip dan

markiplier: #savedan

jacksepticeye: #danisgayforshakespheare

danisnotonfire: fuck you all

peebles: especially phil

pewdiepie: and shakespheare

**danisnotonfire has left the chat.**

AmazingPhil: dan no I can’t live without you

**AmazingPhil has left the chat.**

crabstickz: . . .

crabstickz: what kind of gay shit

Tyler: what the hell

crankgameplays: idk man


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's now 4am and i have up to ch4 written
> 
> what is life
> 
> \-----------------------------------
> 
> new additions:  
> jacksfilms/forehead man: Jack Douglass  
> 2toesup: Erin Breslin  
> shanesucks: Shane Dawson  
> ryland: Ryland Adams  
> drew123: Drew Monson

pewdiepie: hey guys meet my new friend

**pewdiepie has added jacksfilms to the chat.**

jacksfilms: sup famsquad

markiplier: oh my god why did you add forehead man of all people

jacksfilms: hey I like forehead man

**jacksfilms has changed their name to “forehead man”.**

forehead man: nice

markiplier: jesus

pewdiepie: mark be nice to jack he’s cooler than u

jacksepticeye: isn’t everybody

markiplier: fuck you jack

jacksepticeye: no fuck you mark

peebles: get a room

markiplier: REALLY AMY

AmazingPhil: nice to meet you, jack!

forehead man: hi

forehead man: aren’t you that gay emo guy that’s dating the other gay emo guy

AmazingPhil: lol I guess yeah

pewdiepie: psst guys his real name is john and he hates it

forehead man: dammit felix

markiplier: now we have two guys who go by the same fake name, wow

pewdiepie: yeah whats wrong with the names you actually have

jacksepticeye: nothing!! I just prefer jack is all haha

forehead man: I prefer you too

jacksepticeye: wait

crabstickz: I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again – gayest. groupchat. ever.

forehead man: nah squadfam I’m not gay lmao

crabstickz: lmao prove it

**forehead man has added 2toesup to the chat.**

forehead man: boom

2toesup: oh god what did you just drag me into jack

crabstickz: who’s this, ur sister? Lmao

2toesup: girlfriend, actually

forehead man: luckiest woman alive if I do say so myself

2toesup: you wish

forehead man: damn

**forehead man has renamed the chat “squadfam”.**

danisnotonfire: what’d I miss

forehead man: oh hey it’s the other gay emo

danisnotonfire: what

AmazingPhil: that’s how jack sees us, apparently

pewdiepie: that’s how everyone sees you, actually

danisnotonfire: I’m not really emo tho smh

cutiepiemarzia: your choice in clothing suggests otherwise dan

danisnotonfire: listen black is a very nice color okay and it doesn’t make me emo

jacksepticeye: okay ur hair then

danisnotonfire: . . .

pewdiepie: ha u got him there

forehead man: lmao

**forehead man has added shanesucks to the chat.**

shanesucks: who the hell added me to a gc

shanesucks: what

shanesucks: oh jack

forehead man: sup shane

shanesucks: why am I here

forehead man: figured you could do with some excitement in your school day

forehead man: math is really boring rn

shanesucks: yeah

shanesucks: hang on I wanna add ryland and drew

danisnotonfire: who

**shanesucks has added ryland and drew123 to the chat.**

drew123: oh hi shane

ryland: what’s up

shanesucks: jack added me in a gc with a bunch of strangers so I added you guys

ryland: oh okay

danisnotonfire: wdym “strangers” shane we’re literally in the same science class

danisnotonfire: we’re lab partners sometimes

shanesucks: ik but we’re not like friends so

danisnotonfire: true

AmazingPhil: how is everyone’s day going?

danisnotonfire: ur so precious phil

forehead man: you’re*

danisnotonfire: are you fucking

AmazingPhil: haha thank you dan

danisnotonfire: anyways my day is fine ig

danisnotonfire: don’t ignore my bf you guys just answer his question he’s trying to be nice

pewdiepie: omg dan chill out

pewdiepie: my day is great now that dan’s riled up

danisnotonfire: really

cutiepiemarzia: my day is going good ^_^ what about you, phil?

AmazingPhil: pretty good :3

forehead man: what’s up with the smiley it isn’t 2006 anymore

danisnotonfire: yo back tf up phil can use whatever face he wants

shanesucks: omg are u a furry

AmazingPhil: haha no

shanesucks: damn

ryland: shane ur recent obsession with furries is getting concerning we should talk about it

shanesucks: it’s perfectly healthy to have an obsession

jacksepticeye: well

**pewdiepie has renamed the chat “shane is a furry confirmed”.**

shanesucks: omg

**shanesucks has renamed the chat “Sweden is the worst country and felix the worst person”.**

pewdiepie: YOU FUCKIN WHAT MATE

cutiepiemarzia: omg


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's now the next morning/afternoon and i'm still writing this
> 
> this is the longest i've stuck with a series/chaptered fic tbh
> 
> i'm proud of myself
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------
> 
> new additions:  
> ianisbored: Ian Hecox  
> anthonypadildo: Anthony Padilla  
> tylerthegay: Tyler Oakley

pewdiepie: this gc is dead

danisnotonfire: dead like our friendship

pewdiepie: who said we were friends

jacksepticeye: oOOOHHH

markiplier: fuckin rekt

forehead man: who says rekt anymore this isn’t 2012

markiplier: must you keep pointing out that it’s not “x year” all the time

forehead man: hey I’ve only done that twice so far

danisnotonfire: “so far”

**pewdiepie has added ianisbored and anthonypadildo to the chat.**

ianisbored: what’s this

anthonypadildo: I think it’s a group chat

ianisbored: well DUH

AmazingPhil: hey guys!

jacksepticeye: do you plan on greeting every new addition to this fuckfest

AmazingPhil: it’s the polite thing to do

danisnotonfire: and phil is very polite

pewdiepie: dan you don’t have to keep showing how gay u r for phil we all know

danisnotonfire: that’s funny bc u keep showing how gay u r for pj so

pewdiepie: damn daniel

danisnotonfire: don’t

pewdiepie: u sure showed me

danisnotonfire: omfg

ianisbored: if you guys are done… hey phil

anthonypadildo: sup peeps

foreheadman: who still says that

markiplier: oh my gOD

forehead man: eh I don’t like this name anymore

forehead man: give me a new one somebody

markiplier: pretentious bastard

forehead man: perfect, thanks man

**forehead man has changed their name to “pretentious bastard”.**

pretentious bastard: nice

markiplier: fucking hell

anthonypadildo: I literally cannot tell if there’s some serious unresolved sexual tension between jack and mark, or if they legitimately dislike each other

pewdiepie: which jack tho

pewdiepie: bc its yes for both

markiplier: why am I friends with you people

jacksepticeye: bc you’d be lonely without us tbh

markiplier: I’d still have amy ethan and tyler so HA

crankgameplays: I mean

Tyler: would you

peebles: really?

markiplier: I just

**markiplier has left the chat.**

peebles: oh no

pewdiepie: dammit mark

**pewdiepie has added markiplier to the chat.**

markiplier: Ugh

**markiplier has left the chat.**

**peebles has left the chat.**

**danisnotonfire has added tylerthegay to the chat.**

danisnotonfire: welcome to hell

tylerthegay: oh?

tylerthegay: always knew I’d end up here sooner or later

AmazingPhil: hi tyler!

tylerthegay: hello phil! and hello to the rest of you people!

shanesucks: omg tyler

tylerthegay: shane! It’s been so long since we last spoke!

shanesucks: ikr!!

ryland: you guys literally spoke this morning

crankgameplays: oooohhhh jealous ryland

ryland: what

ryland: no

danisnotonfire: ryland I know what jealousy is like

danisnotonfire: your message practically reeks of jealousy

ryland: I’m not jealous omg

ryland: annoyed, maybe, that they’re exaggerating things I guess

ryland: but not jealous

shanesucks: aw baby I’m sorry

**shanesucks has changed their name to “shyland4ever”.**

tylerthegay: aw how cute

ryland: it’s okay shane

crabstickz: dare I say it

pjthekick: chris no

crabstickz: this is the ga

danisnotonfire: chris?

pewdiepie: oh shit he dead

crankgameplays: is chris wearing a red shirt today and does he have english this period

danisnotonfire: yes?

crankgameplays: he just got his phone taken up

pewdiepie: LMFAO

AmazingPhil: oh no

pjthekick: rip chris

shyland4ever: I have this class too rip I gotta go

ianisbored: what even is this groupchat

anthonypadildo: bro I have no clue

pretentious bastard: it’s full of grammatically incorrect people, I can tell you that

danisnotonfire: and they call me the english nerd

pretentious bastard: you are the english nerd. I’m just the grammar nerd

danisnotonfire: ig

AmazingPhil: dan c’mon the bell rang I’m waiting for you so we can get to lunch

danisnotonfire: we’re literally in the same room are you seriously texting me

AmazingPhil: yes

danisnotonfire: you spork

AmazingPhil: your spork

danisnotonfire: omg

crabstickz: gAY

pjthekick: are you serious


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool more youtuber gc nonesense lmao
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> new additions:
> 
> SinnamonToastKen- CinnamonToastKen  
> troyesivan- Troye Sivan  
> confran- Connor Franta

**AmazingPhil has changed their name to “lessamazingphil”.**

danisnotonfire: are you okay phil?

lessamazingphil: yeah I’m fine

danisnotonfire: what’s with the new name?

lessamazingphil: oh nothing

danisnotonfire: phil.

lessamazingphil: . . .

lessamazingphil: okay so maybe I messed up during my presentation and some kids laughed at me and now I feel like an idiot

danisnotonfire: who fucking laughed at you I’ll beat the shit out of them

danisnotonfire: phil don’t listen to those fuckers, messing up in a presentation is normal and it doesn’t make you any less amazing than you are

danisnotonfire: don’t beat yourself up over it

danisnotonfire: you are amazing

lessamazingphil: . . .

**lessamazingphil has changed their name to “AmazingPhil”.**

AmazingPhil: thank you dan <3

danisnotonfire: <3

crabstickz: gay

danisnotonfire: I s2g chris

crabstickz: lOOK I’ve made it my mISSION to call this chat gay at least once a day

markiplier: better mission than jack’s at least

jacksepticeye: what mission of mine do you hate omg

markiplier: no not you, the other jack

pretentious bastard: I’ve been summoned

markiplier: ugh

pewdiepie: hey we should all change our names to the most embarrassing nickname we ever received

wiishu: why

pewdiepie: why not

**AmazingPhil has changed their name to “snowdude”.**

snowdude: not so much a nickname, but this was my original username lol

**danisnotonfire has changed this name to “bear”.**

bear: family nickname smh

snowdude: dan I call you bear

bear: it’s okay from u tho

crabstickz: physically… fighting… the urge…

bear: to fuck pj? Yeah we know

pjthekick: oh

crabstickz: to say gay dan,,,,,, to say gay,,,,,

**anthonypadildo changed their name to “smosh”.**

smosh: old username

ianisbored: hey same

**shyland4ever has changed their name to “fatass”.**

**jacksepticeye has changed their name to “Sean”.**

**pretentious bastard has changed their name to “John”.**

pewdiepie: didn’t mean for this to be the roast yourself challenge, jesus you guys

snowdude: dan made a rap for that

bear: phil

bear: phil why

bear: that was a secret,,,

snowdude: sorry bb

bear: u r not smh

pewdiepie: lmfao

**pjthekick has changed their name to “geek ass bitch”.**

pewdiepie: who tf ever called you a geek ass bitch lmfao

geek ass bitch: you did

geek ass bitch: like last month

**geek ass bitch has sent a photo.**

pewdiepie: oh

bear: haha #exposed

pewdiepie: fuck u

**pewdiepie has changed their name to “friend of dan’s”.**

bear: rude

**friend of dan’s has changed their name to “pewdiepie”.**

**2toesup has changed their name to “Jack’s girlfriend”.**

John: babe why

Jack’s girlfriend: why not

**crabstickz has changed their name to “loser”.**

geek ass bitch: lame

**cutiepiemarzia has changed their name to “felix’s girlfriend”.**

felix’s girlfriend: : )

pewdiepie: damn

pewdiepie: I’m being bullied and I don’t like it

**pewdiepie has added SinnamonToastKen to the chat.**

pewdiepie: ken help

SinnamonToastKen: no

**SinnamonToastKen has left the chat.**

pewdiepie: ken wtf

bear: this nickname thing is boring now

pewdiepie: ur boring

bear: damn u got me

**bear has changed their name to “life is memeingless”.**

life is memingless: better

Sean: oh my god

**Sean has changed their name to jackaboy.**

**snowdude has changed their name to “AmazingPhil”.**

peebles: hey mark lemme see your phone

markiplier: why

**markiplier has changed their name to markimoo.**

peebles: that’s why

markimoo: rly

**John has changed their name to “memebigboy”.**

memebigboy: I now have the best name in this gc and no one can say otherwise

markimoo: ur name is shit like ur attitude

**memebigboy has changed their name to “my name is shit like my attitude”.**

my name is shit like my attitude: NOW I have the best name

markimoo: I cannot believe

**tylerthegay has added troyesivan to the chat.**

troyesivan: ty what is this

tylerthegay: a fuckfest, according to jack

troyesivan: . . . okay

AmazingPhil: hello!

troyesivan: hi phil

**troysivan has added confran to the chat.**

troyesivan: join the fun con

tylerthegay: hey connor!!

confran: what even is this

**loser has changed their name to "crabstickz".**

crabstickz: g

geek ass bitch: no

crabstickz: not straight


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool more gc nonesense
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> new additions:
> 
> mythicallink- Link Neal  
> rhett_mclaughlin- Rhett McLaughlin

peebles: hey marzia can you tell me what we did yesterday in history? I would’ve asked sooner but I forgot

peebles: marzia?

peebles: felix where is your girlfriend

pewdiepie: wdym

peebles: she isn’t answering me

pewdiepie: what

danisnotonfire: that’s weird, she always answers asap unless she’s sleeping

pewdiepie: omfg ur right

pewdiepie: where iS SHE

AmazingPhil: oh dear

**pewdiepie has renamed the chat “WHERE ARE YOU MARZIA”.**

ianisbored: let’s ask the mythical guys

anthonypadildo: you mean those guys that do the morning announcements?

ianisbored: yeah, I think one of them lives across the street from marzia, maybe he knows

**ianisbored has added mythicallink and rhett_mclaughlin to the chat.**

mythicallink: hello

rhett_mclaughlin: link why are we in a gc

mythicallink: why should I know

pewdiepie: WHICH ONE OF YOU LIVES BY MARZIA

mythicallink: what

pewdiepie: I TRIED CALLING LIKE 5 TIMES AND SHE WON’T ANSWER

markimoo: felix calm down I’m sure she’s fine

jackaboy: yeah she might’ve gotten her phone taken away

pewdiepie: MARZIA IS TOO GOOD TO HAVE HER PHONE TAKEN AWAY WHAT COULD SHE HAVE DONE WRONG

jackaboy: just a suggestion, chill dude

rhett_mclaughlin: I live near marzia, why?

pewdiepie: IS SHE OKAY

rhett_mclaughlin: I assume she is?

rhett_mclaughlin: I haven’t see any bodies being dragged behind the house if that’s what you mean

pewdiepie: DUDE

crankgameplays: omg felix pls im sure she’s fine

pewdiepie: hoW DO U KNOW

crankgameplays: do you honestly think something has happened to her

pewdiepie: MAYBE

crankgameplays: felix please

wiishu: just walked by her house and it’s dark

pewdiepie: WHAT

confran: what is going on

danisnotonfire: felix’s gf is ‘missing’

confran: yikes

AmazingPhil: felix marzia is fine, don’t worry, she’ll answer eventually

pewdiepie: HOW DO YOU KNOW

danisnotonfire: don’t yell at phil smh he’s trying to make u feel better

jackaboy: felix

jackaboy: I’m telling you

jackaboy: she got her phone taken up

jackaboy: she’s okay

pewdiepie: ARE YOU IMPLYING MY GIRLFRIEND DID SOMETHING AWFUL ENOUGH TO GET GROUNDED

pewdiepie: MARZIA NEVER GETS GROUNDED

pewdiepie: I BET U 10 DOLLARS THAT SHE GOT KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING INSTEAD

crankgameplays: do you want her kidnapped omg

jackaboy: lmao ok

jackaboy: I expect the money on monday

danisnotonfire: u make it sound like a drug deal

my name is shit like my attitude: what’s happening famsquad

markimoo: none of us r ur fam forehead man

my name is shit like my attitude: famsquad that’s not my name anymore you can’t call me that

markimoo: I’ll call u whatever I want

crabstickz: kinky?

markimoo: jesUS

pewdiepie: NOW’S NOT THE TIME

danisnotonfire: it’s never the time

pjthekick: never time for what

danisnotonfire: idk

jackaboy: I can’t wait to receive my ten dollars

pewdiepie: you wish you irish bastard

wiishu: yo guys a car just pulled up to marzia’s house

pewdiepie: WHAT

rhett_mclaughlin: yep

rhett_mclaughlin: marzia just got out of the car

wiishu: she looks rly good in the outfit she’s wearing tbh

peebles: marzia always looks good tbh

wiishu: true

pewdiepie: stop hitting on my girl when she isn’t even here

danisnotonfire: I wonder if any of them have ship names

danisnotonfire: marzamy

markimoo: no

danisnotonfire: sigzia

jackaboy: nah

danisnotonfire: k

pewdiepie: dan I don’t understand ur obsession with ship names

AmazingPhil: he has a shipname for literally every one of you guys with at least one other person

danisnotonfire: leave me alone shipping people is fun 

my name is shit like my attitude: eh

danisnotonfire: it IS

crankgameplays: shipping is weird tho

pewdiepie: ok id love to go into detail on the shipping thing

pewdiepie: but I need my MARZIA UPDATE

rhett_mclaughlin: she went into her house

pewdiepie: AND

wiishu: that’s it

pewdiepie: DAMN

pewdiepie has renamed the chat “marzia light of my life come back to me”.

cutiepiemarzia: what the heck

pewdiepie: MARZIAOHMYGOD

pewdiepie: I THOUGHT U WERE D EAD

cutiepiemarzia: oh haha no, I got my phone taken away while we went to the movies

cutiepiemarzia: mom didn’t trust me to not mess with it

danisnotonfire: mums amirite

cutiepiemarzia: lol yeah

pewdiepie: . . . r u serious

jackaboy: I can just smell the money u owe me

pewdiepie: fuck u sean I owe you nothing

pjthekick: oooooh he pulled the sean card

**my name is shit like my attitude has renamed the chat “SWEDISH MAN OWES IRISH MAN THE LAST OF HIS SAVINGS”.**

pewdiepie: fuck u too john

danisnotonfire: hey chris u failed ur mission

crabstickz: shockingly enough nothing gay has happened today

danisnotonfire: philphilphil

AmazingPhil: yes?

danisnotonfire: <3

AmazingPhil: <3

crabstickz: there it is


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** okay for some reason this chapter refuses to space correctly, i'm sorry;;  
> also just to be safe, i'm warning y'all before hand that this chapter talks about actual rumors in the YT community, including the one about Pewdiepie being a (neo)Nazi, so if that bothers anyone, read with caution.**
> 
> just wanted to say real quick - thank you all for the kudos and comments, they make me very happy c: i have up to ten chapters written atm so i'll try to update once, maybe twice, a day?? idk ack
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> new additions:  
> matpat- Matthew Patrick

jackaboy: felix why is there a rumor about you going around school  
crankgameplays: oh did u hear it too  
markimoo: we all heard it I think  
jackaboy: yeah it’s all over school  
pewdiepie: wait what rumor  
crankgameplays: I can’t believe you didn’t hear it  
markimoo: especially since it’s a rumor about you  
pewdiepie: u guys are being really vague and I don’t like it  
pewdiepie: what rumor are u guys talking about  
**markimoo has added matpat to the chat.**  
markimoo: here ask him, he’s the school’s gossiper after all  
matpat: what since when  
jackaboy: ur the one people go to for info on other people so  
matpat: literally all of the “info” I give out are theories  
jackaboy: still  
pewdiepie: so mat what’s this rumor about me  
danisnotonfire: oh god are we talking about it here too it’s all people have spoken about today  
danisnotonfire: people were giving phil and I shit for being friends with felix  
markimoo: us too  
cutiepiemarzia: how do you think I felt  
pewdiepie: fUCKIN TELL M E  
matpat: okay so basically people think your a nazi  
my name is shit like my attitude: you’re*  
pewdiepie: lmfao what  
pewdiepie: who the fuck said I’m a nazi  
pewdiepie: why did someone say that  
pewdiepie: w h a t  
AmazingPhil: we don’t know : / but just in case you didn’t realize felix none of us think you’re a nazi!! The people who do are idiots  
danisnotonfire: tbh  
pjthekick: anyway let’s move onto brighter subjects  
pjthekick: no one here cares that ur a nazi felix  
pewdiepie: p j  
pjthekick: I’m kidding sorry  
matpat: wait is he actually  
pewdiepie: man fuck off I am not  
**pewdiepie has removed matpat from the chat.**  
markimoo: oh  
markimoo: I think that’s the first time someone was kicked out of that chat, surprisingly  
my name is shit like my attitude: that is a surprise actually  
markimoo: I can’t believe u agreed with me  
danisnotonfire: can I just  
**danisnotonfire has added matpat to the chat.**  
pewdiepie: dan why  
matpat: oh hello again  
danisnotonfire: mat ur the school’s major gossip right  
matpat: I mean I guess  
matpat: im more into theories about videogames but I indulge in the gossip of our peers sometimes  
pewdiepie: fancy talk for a gossip  
danisnotonfire: mat pls tell me any gossip u’ve heard about me I must know  
AmazingPhil: aw dan don’t focus on gossip, it’s silly  
matpat: actually I haven’t heard much about you  
matpat: the main thing I’ve heard is that ur hair is actually curly and not straight  
matpat: that’s literally it  
danisnotonfire: that’s not a rumor that’s true lmfao  
danisnotonfire: I don’t know whether to be offended or relieved  
matpat: relieved; at least ur not being accused of cheating  
pewdiepie: oh shit who is  
matpat: oh a lot of people actually  
matpat: such as mark and sean, on their respective girlfriends, with each other  
pewdiepie: sEPTIPLIER IS R E A L -  
markimoo: are you serious  
jackaboy: fuck off we would never do that  
matpat: some people don’t seem to agree  
my name is shit like my attitude: yikes  
matpat: and people think john is gay  
2toesup: that’s true tho  
my name is shit like my attitude: babe pls  
**my name is shit like my attitude has changed their name to “Straight Guy”.**  
matpat: people say that felix is gay too, along with the nazi thing  
pewdiepie: can we not bring either of those up  
cutiepiemarzia: it’s okay felix we all know the real you  
pewdiepie: thnx bb  
pjthekick: I thought I was ur bb smh  
pewdiepie: shh ur my secret bb  
wiishu: how many secret bbs do you have  
pewdiepie: that’s a secret  
matpat: there’s a rumor that pj and chris are secretly dating  
pjthekick: of course there is  
crabstickz: it doesn’t have to stay a rumor ; )  
danisnotonfire: I ship it okay  
AmazingPhil: don’t we all  
pjthekick: im not surprised  
pewdiepie: bc its real  
pjthekick: I didn’t say that  
matpat: apparently people say that tyler and ethan are a thing too  
peebles: yES  
markimoo: hELL YEAH  
crankgameplays: are you kidding me  
Tyler: don’t worry I think it’s odd too  
danisnotonfire: lying makes you go to hell  
Tyler: what  
**markimoo has changed their name to “tythan is real”.**  
**peebles has changed their name to “tythan trash”.**  
crankgameplays: why do I talk to you two  
matpat: honestly the majority of the rumors are about someone being gay or about a secret relationship  
anthonypadildo: or about someone being a nazi apparently  
pewdiepie: fucking why  
**ianisbored has renamed the chat “is felix a gay nazi or”.**  
pewdiepie: I’m beating up whoever added u 2  
anthonypadildo: didn’t u add us  
pewdiepie: wait  
jackaboy: who wants to place bets on whether felix will win a fight against himself or not  
**Straight Guy has renamed the chat “Swedish Man Fights Himself and Loses”.  
** **pewdiepie has left the chat.**


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how long this'll be so if this hits like 30 chapters hopefully no one minds (don't hold that to me tho;;)
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> new additions:
> 
> tsanders: Thomas Sanders

AmazingPhil: hey can I add someone?

pewdiepie: at least u asked permission smh

pewdiepie: yea go ahead

AmazingPhil: okay!

**AmazingPhil has added tsanders to the chat.**

tsanders: hello!! I’m Thomas :D

danisnotonfire: oh I know u, u sat with me and phil at lunch the other day

Straight Guy: phil and I*

tythan is real: s i g h

**Straight Guy has changed their name to “Grammar Nazi”.**

pewdiepie: no

**Grammar Nazi has changed their name to “Grammar Police”.**

Grammar Police: that better

pewdiepie: yes thank u

tsanders: so what’s the deal with this group chat?? I recognize most of y’all but I didn’t think you were all friends!

jackaboy: we’re like friends of friends

jackaboy: ppl keep adding other ppl

jackaboy: so now we all know each other I guess

tsanders: that’s nice!

shanesucks: ur really optimistic

shanesucks: how do u do it

shanesucks: teach me to be happy

tsanders: oh

tsanders: uh

drew123: smh don’t mind him, he’s just kidding around

shanesucks: I mean

ryland: shane are u ok babe

shanesucks: yea

ryland: hang on im calling u

tythan trash: aw I hope shane is ok

tythan is real: you barely know the guy

tythan trash: doesn’t mean I want him to not be happy

drew123: he’s fine guys dw

tylerthegay: I hope so : (

ryland: yeah he’s okay guys, just down atm

tsanders: oh thank goodness

matpat: it might have to do with the one rumor

ryland: no rumors rn

cutiepiemarzia: hey amy and signe when do you want to meet up for the english project

wiishu: oh tomorrow is okay for me, wby amy?

tythan trash: yeah that’s good with me

tythan trash has changed their name to “peebles”.

pewdiepie: holy SHIT guys I just discovered the greatest thing

tsanders: swearing isn’t very nice;;

**pewdiepie has changed danisnotonfire’s name to “dani snot on fire”.**

dani snot on fire: what the FUCK

**dani snot on fire has changed their name to “danisnotonfire”.**

**pewdiepie has changed danisnotonfire’s name to “dani snot on fire”.**

dani snot on fire: why the fuck are you like this

**dani snot on fire has changed pewdiepie’s name to “fuckin swedish prick”.**

fuckin swedish prick: wow how creative

tsanders: ;;;

**dani snot on fire has changed their name to “danisnotonfire”.**

wiishu: what’s wrong thomas?

AmazingPhil: he doesn’t like swearing

tythan is real: how the hell is he friends with dan then lmao

danisnotonfire: oi I don’t swear all the time

**fuckin swedish prick has changed danisnotonfire’s name to “phil trash”.**

phil trash: r u fuckin serious

tythan is real: you were saying

phil trash: shut up

**phil trash has changed AmazingPhil’s name to “precious cinnamon roll”.**

fuckin swedish prick: livin up to ur name I see

phil trash: why not right

precious cinnamon roll: : )

tythan is real has changed jackaboy’s name to “lame irish potato”.

lame irish potato: wow how clever

**lame irish potato has changed tythan is real’s name to “markipoo”.**

markipoo: w o w

**fuckin swedish prick has changed cutiepiemaria’s name to “more precious than phil”.**

phil trash: u wot m8

phil trash: fight me

fuckin swedish prick: wouldn’t want to give u a black eye or anything

phil trash: please

more precious than phil: fighting is bad stop that

fuckin swedish prick: u heard the lady, back off

precious cinnamon roll: dan c’mon it’s fine

phil trash: whatever

**precious cinnamon roll has changed their name to “AmazingPhil”.**

**markipoo has changed crankgameplays’s name to “gay for tyler”.**

**markipoo has changed Tyler’s name to “gay for ethan”.**

peebles: beautiful

gay for tyler: this is getting ridiculous

markipoo: may I point out that you have yet to change ur name

gay for tyler: doesn’t look like you’ve changed yours either

markipoo: that’s irrelevant

lame irish potato: is it now smh

**gay for tyler has changed their name to “tired ethan”.**

**tired ethan has left the chat.**

markipoo: smh

**gay for ethan has changed their name to “Tyler”.**

**Tyer has left the chat.**

peebles: rEALLY

troyesivan: what’s with the constant username changes

tylerthegay: it looks fun tbh

**tylerthegay has changed troyesivan’s name to “troy”.**

troy: that physically hurts to read how dare u

tylerthegay: : )

**troy has changed their name to “troyesivan”.**

**troyesivan has changed tylerthegay’s name to “taylor”.**

taylor: I like that actually

troyesivan: ugh fuck off

tsanders: . . . Phil

AmazingPhil: yes?

tsanders: I . . . almost regret being added to this group

AmazingPhil: that’s okay we all do at least once a day

rhett_mclaughlin: some of us also wonder why we were even added

fuckin swedish prick: listen we found marzia u served ur purpose

rhett_mclaughlin: oh gosh okay then

mythicallink: don’t listen to him rhett you’re more than just a tool to find a missing girl

rhett_mclaughlin: I mean she wasn’t even missing

rhett_mclaughlin: but thanks link

crabstickz: I don’t even have to say it

crabstickz: but I will

crabstickz: how

**pjthekick has removed crabstickz from the chat.**

pjthekick: unnecessary, how unnecessary


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all again for the comments and kudos they make me v happy c:

confran: hERP MRE

taylor: HELP ME TOP

taylor: OJMYGOF

troyesivan: omg what is it

confran: TRNULA

troyesivan: w hat

taylor: SPDIEDRR

wiishu: ohh spider

wiishu: yeah we have spiders in the science classes today for some reason

peebles: they’re just kinda there lol

taylor: WHY I DON T LIKE THEN

confran: I WAN TOCRT

danisnotonfire: craft*

pewdiepie: fuckin wimps lmao

cutiepiemarzia: felix just yesterday you cried when a spider crawled across your hand

pewdiepie: what pfft no I didn’t

pjthekick: yeah you did I was there too

danisnotonfire: wow felix

pewdiepie: stfu

taylor: GIYS

AmazingPhil: guys?

crabstickz: gays?

danisnotonfire: chri s

confran: HEKLP

confran: GIUS TJERR IS A SPODFER

Tyler: spodfer

**troyesivan has changed confran’s name to “spodfer”.**

spodfer: FUVK UOU’

crankgameplays: well count me out of going to science today

tsanders: spiders aren’t that bad

taylor: ARR YOI CRAXY

Grammar Police: god this chat hurts to read more than usual

confran: WEL; EXXUSR US FOR PANKING

Grammar Police: p- pan k ing

AmazingPhil: at least being scared of spiders is reasonable… unlike another insect

danisnotonfire: excuse u

danisnotonfire: what u say m8

AmazingPhil: lol

taylor: AHGHHHG ITD ON NY TAVLE

taylor: IT CRSWLDVAY MW

shanesucks: what is happening

spodfer: SPOIJED

**spodfer has changed their name to “comfram”.**

comfram: FUCK

shanesucks: I’m scared

comfram: HOE CAN YOY BE SVAREF UR NPT THE ONE WIYH S SPOFET

Tyler: s p o f e t

Grammar Police: good lord

crankgameplays: I want to laugh but I feel like I’ll have a similar reaction

crankgameplays: not as severe tho

taylor: HOQ CUOLD IT NPT BE THIS SEVRE

taylor: OHDESRGOF IT T P U CH ED M E

Grammar Police: y’know I’m just gonna

**Grammar Police has left the chat.**

markimoo: damn now whos supposed to check our grammar

crankgameplays: who’s *

markimoo: pls no

comfram: YALK TY ALMPSR FAIMTEF

Tyler: ‘yalk’ omg

**pewdiepie has renamed the chat “yalk look at the spofet”.**

taylor: FVK YOP

markimoo: I know how jack feels now oh my god

jackaboy: how I feel about what

markimoo: no the other one

jackaboy: ah

taylor: oh thank the good lord they took the spiders away I can be happy now

comfram: same omg

comfram: oh wait

**comfram has changed their name to “confran”.**

confran: god what an experience

danisnotonfire: u okay friends

taylor: yeah we’re good thnx dan

rhett_mclaughlin: what is this chat even for

rhett_mclaughlin: like I am legitimately confused

pewdiepie: no one knows anymore

mythicallink: yeah obviously

pewdiepie: hey have u guys ever been compared to ian and Anthony

mythicallink: why

pewdiepie: u guys r cooler

rhett_mclaughlin: thanks I guess??

anthonypadildo: heard

ianisbored: you

anthonypadildo: were

ianisbored: talkin

anthonypadildo: shit

pewdiepie: hey it worked

rhett_mclaughlin: what did?

pewdiepie: brought ian and anthony back lmao

rhett_mclaughlin: o h

mythicallink: you’re cool to me rhett dw

rhett_mclaughlin: thanks link

pewdiepie: smh I never thought this chat would get so gay

pewdiepie: I blame dan and phil

danisnotonfire: hey

crabstickz: FELI X NO

pewdiepie: omg what

crabstickz: YOU STOLE MY JOB

pewdiepie: I thought u were unemployed

markimoo: aren’t we all

pewdiepie: I mean u have a point

danisnotonfire: rip us


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye happy 4th to my fellow Americans ~ (the fireworks are v loud help me)
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> new additions:  
> -JennasMyMarbles: Jenna Marbles  
> -julienS: Julien Solomita  
> -catrific- Cat Valdes  
> -cryaotic: cryaotic

danisnotonfire: OH YM GOF

danisnotonfire: GYUS

Grammar Police: not again

AmazingPhil: AHH GUYD OMG

Grammar Police: phil not you too

cutiepiemarzia: what’s going on guys??

danisnotonfire: MW AND PHIK ARE WITH OUE FRIEND CST

pewdiepie: who

AmazingPhil: AND SHE HAS A NEW PUOPY NANED SIGMA

Grammar Police: oh now the atrocious spelling makes sense

**Grammar Police has changed their name to “jacksfilms”.**

tsanders: WHAT’S THIS ABOUT A PUPPY I NEED PICS

crabstickz: OMG A KITTY??

danisnotonfire: wtf no a puppy

crabstickz: kitty

danisnotonfire: NYWAY ITS V V CUTW AND WE LOVE TI

**danisnotonfire has sent a photo.**

**danisnotonfire has sent a photo.**

**AmazingPhil has sent a video.**

tsanders: OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS ADORABLE

pewdiepie: bitch pls that puppy may be cute but nothing will beat edgar

**pewdiepie has sent a photo.**

jackaboy: EDGAR

cutiepiemarzia: yes edgar is amazing but I have maya

**cutiepiemarzia has sent a video.**

jacksfilms: lmao okay sure

jacksfilms: you guys may have nice dogs

jacksfilms: but I have my Klondike

pewdiepie: u mean the ice cream

**jacksfilms has sent a photo.**

**jacksfilms has changed their name to “Klondike ftw”.**

markimoo: may I add

**markimoo has sent a photo.**

markimoo: here’s chica

markimoo: easily the greatest dog alive

peebles: yES I LOVE HERRR

crankgameplays: beautiful dog is beautiful

Tyler: chica is amazing okay

matpat: did somebody say chica

2toesup: haha this is funny

2toesup: sundae is the best dog

**2toesup has sent a photo.**

crabstickz: no my kitty is the best

**crabstick has sent a video.**

danisnotonfire: chris that is literally a dog what r u on about

tsanders: these are all so cute omgoodness im dying

Klondike ftw: hey we should have a vote on whose dogs are the best

markimoo: lmao okay

Klondike ftw: lemme add someone

**Klondike ftw has added JennasMyMarbles.**

JennasMyMarbles: Jack.

Klondike ftw: Jenna.

markimoo: oooh do I sense some tension

2toesup: smh these two keep arguing over whose dogs are better

JennasMyMarbles: uh mine ofc

**JennasMyMarbles has sent a video.**

jackaboy: okay but like is one of those dogs dead or

JennasMyMarbles: okay look marbles isn’t dead he’s just lazy

**JennasMyMarbles has added julienS to the chat.**

JennasMyMarbles: tell them julien

julienS: tell who what

JennasMyMarbles: marbles

julienS: ah

julienS: yeah no worries guys, marbles isn’t dead, he just doesn’t like moving

pewdiepie: likely story

shanesucks: cute cute but uno will literally fuck up the other dogs with how incredible he is ok

**shanesucks has sent a video.**

ryland: god I love uno so much

drew123: ikr me too

**AmazingPhil has added catrific to the chat.**

catrific: what have I started

Klondike ftw: a war

**pewdiepie has renamed the chat “World War D”.**

pjthekick: dick?

pewdiepie: god dammit

**pewdiepie has renamed the chat “World War Dog”.**

crabstickz: peej that’s a pretty *coughgaycough* way of thinking

pjthekick: why are you the way you are

Klondike ftw: are we ready to vote

danisnotonfire: hell yeah let’s do this

Klondike ftw: okay so the options are Klondike, Sundae, or some other loser dog

jackaboy: smh

2toesup: OKAY the options are Sundae, Klondike, Edgar, Maya, Sigma, Uno, Chica, Jenna’s dogs, or the… ‘kitty’.

crabstickz: yes thank you

2toesup: okay you all can vote now

2toesup: I say Sundae

Klondike ftw: just see my username

danisnotonfire: sigma obviously

AmazingPhil: sigma : )

catrific: sigma!!

markimoo: chICA

peebles: yes chica

crankgameplays: chica!

Tyler: chica

JennasMyMarbles: all three of mine

julienS: jennas

crabstickz: my kitty

shanesucks: uno will demolish all of you

ryland: I choose my son uno

drew123: def uno

pjthekick: oh maya

cutiepiemarzia: maya~

jackaboy: edgar definitely

pewdiepie: edgarrr

pewdiepie: I need more votes dammit

**pewdiepie has added cryoatic and SinnamonToastKen to the chat.**

pewdiepie: pls guys just say edgar

cryoatic: edgar??

SinnamonToastKen: no

**SinnamonToastKen has left the chat.**

pewdiepie: KEN WHY

pewdiepie: thnx tho cry

cryoatic: np I guess?

2toesup: is that all?

crankgameplays: well no one else from the chat seems to be answering so I guess so

2toesup: okay let me count the votes

danisnotonfire: tbh I love how seriously we’re taking this

2toesup: alright

2toesup: Sundae got 1 (fuck you guys), Klondike got 1 (ofc), Sigma got 3, Edgar got 3, Maya got 2, Uno got 3, Chica got 4, Jenna’s got 2, and Kitty got 1

markimoo: FUCK YEAH

pewdiepie: I DEMAND A RECOUNT FUCK U MARK

**markimoo has sent a photo.**

markimoo: the face of a winner

Tyler: :’)

peebles: aww I love her

crankgameplays: im so proud

danisnotonfire: wait thomas didn’t vote

tsanders: ;;

AmazingPhil: ooh how about whoever he votes for is the winner?

danisnotonfire: is this like ur “all or nothing” bullshit u pull in mario kart

AmazingPhil: maybe

tsanders: ;;;;;

shanesucks: what is it omg

tsanders: i

tsanders: I can’t choose

tsanders: they’re all so perfect

tsanders: ;;;

**tsanders has renamed the chat “all dogs are beautiful”.**


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates may be a little iffy for the next few days, i'm sorry;;;
> 
> also this chapter may be weird but i needed to insert these 2 characters somehow bc i love them sooo
> 
> enjoy?

Tyler: guys have any of you seen mark

pewdiepie: oh jesus is another one missing

Tyer: no, I’m sure he’s fine, but after how he acted earlier today, I’m a little concerned

crankgameplays: yeah it was really weird

jacksfilms: oh what happened

Tyler: he was acting sorta... creepy? dark even

jackaboy: . . . dark?

crankgameplays: yeah

peebles: and he kept almost… glitching out?

danisnotonfire: wtf??

peebles: it sounds ridiculous ik but he was

Tyler: eth and I can vouch for that

Tyler: see, what makes this weirder is the fact that when mark and I were younger, like in elementary school, he had an imaginary friend of sorts that he named “dark”

Tyler: and he described “dark” in great detail

Tyler: and… he was acting like “dark” today?? idk it was weird so I left and now he isn’t returning my messages

jackaboy: that is weird

jackaboy: f̸ina̴l͡l͜y͏.

pewdiepie: what

AmazingPhil: what do you mean by that jack??

jackaboy: huh?

AmazingPhil: “finally”?

jackaboy: when did I say finally wtf

danisnotonfire: like 6 texts ago??? wdym

**jackaboy has sent a photo.**

jackaboy: where??

pewdiepie: wtf the message is gone now

crankgameplays: omg

wiishu: jack what kind of joke are you playing

jackaboy: im not??

jackaboy: t͠͏h͡ę̕ t̡i͟m̶̨̧e ̨h̵͞as̸҉͠ ̵̛c̡͞o͡m̶e͜͠.

pewdiepie: uMMMM???

wiishu: time for what??

jackaboy: whaaat?

peebles: jack now’s not the time to mess around!

jackaboy: I’m not?????

**jackaboy has sent a photo.**

danisnotonfire: what the hell

danisnotonfire: I don’t like this

**danisnotonfire has left the chat.**

**has added danisnotonfire into the chat.**

danisnotonfire: who tf

markimoo: hey guys

peebles: MARK!!

Tyler: dude where have you been

markimoo: sorry haha

crankgameplays: well now that you’re back can u help with jack pls

markimoo: what?

markimoo: n̵̝͜o̸̶̬͎͚̰̺t͙̻̘͇̹h̢͎͙͝i̞̪̯̙̫̝n̬̟̠̩g̛̯͠ ҉̵͎̺̫͢c̷̨̙̳͙̱̭̬̥̭̼͘a̤̰̲͕̱̥ņ̸͈̜̫̱̜ ̛̩̯̰̪̲̹̖̪ͅḫ̶̳͇̼̞̤ȩ̞̱̜̮͚̮̬͇̘l̶̤͎̱̪͓͝p̰̘̠͎ ̯͕̼͇͜y̷̧͇̼͠ǫ̰͖̹̺͓̲̩͢u͉̺̘͙ ̸̸̺̭̘̹̜̭̗̕n̩̮̼̪̘̗̥̦̕͞ͅo̞̱̥̳̕w͓͍͍̪̝.

pewdiepie: WHAT

cutiepiemarzia: im scared what is going on

**has changed markimoo’s name to “dark”.**

Tyler: mark this isn’t funny

dark: who said it was?

**has changed jackaboy’s name to “ANTI”.**

pewdiepie: oh my god??

ANTI: t#ere is n0 god h3rE.

dark: so don’t go crying for one.

ANTI: we’re the 0ne$ in ch@rg3 hEre.

**has renamed the chat “DiD yOu MiSS mE?”.**

danisnotonfire: what the HELL IS HAPPENING

crankgameplays: okay seriously guys stop messing around this is creepy as hell

dark: messing around? no.

ANTI: y0ur fr1eNd$ arEn’T ar0unD anYmor3.

dark: it’s time you pay attention to us instead.

ANTI: no more $3@N.

dark: or mark.

ANTI: JuSt u$ noW.

dark: isn’t that nice?

ANTI: N0w y0u c@n giVe aTtent1oN t0 th0$e w#o d3servE iT.

dark: not those little fuckers.

ANTI: $o, 1f it’$ noT t0o muCh tRoUblE…

dark: and we know it won’t be…

ANTI: Can we be your friends?

dark: Please??

pewdiepie: hold the fuck up

pewdiepie: I must be reading wrong

pewdiepie: you… whoever the fuck you are

pewdiepie: hijacked our friends accounts

pewdiepie: just to ask if we can be friends??

ANTI: yes.

dark: so can we?

pewdiepie: hell yeah!!

crankgameplays: wait what

ANTI: oh yay! my username is ANTI : )

dark: and mine is dark ( :

pewdiepie: okay!

**has changed ANTI’s name to jacksepticeye.**

**has changed dark’s name to markiplier.**

**pewdiepie has blocked ANTI and dark from the chat.**

pewdiepie: lmao syke u creepy bitches

jacksepticeye: what’s up laddies

markiplier: hello everybody

peebles: what even

wiishu: jack omg are you okay??

jacksepticeye: yeah, why?

jacksepticeye: oh I just realized that I’m back to my old username

markiplier: hey I am too

jacksepticeye: weird

pewdiepie: well that was the strangest conversation I’ve seen on here, jesus

AmazingPhil: I’m really concerned

crankgameplays: I think we all are omg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *if it bothered you, sorry about Anti's texting format btw ack*


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is now my most kudos'd fic i'm shook y'all, thank you so much for enjoying~

**danisnotonfire has renamed the chat “memes are fantastic”.**

AmazingPhil: oh god no

danisnotonfire: oh god yes

pjthekick: oh god what

AmazingPhil: dans been going on about memes today

markiplier: that’s nothing new lmfao

AmazingPhil: no I mean,, like,, all of those new memes based on old things

catrific: such as??

AmazingPhil: like the bee movie or whatever, that one song from shrek, stuff like that?? it’s,, a lot

danisnotonfire: phil don’t lie u love my memes

AmazingPhil: I mean on occasion they’re funny, but like,, not all the time

jacksfilms: on the subject of memes I have something to say

2toesup: jack no

shanesucks: what?

**jacksfilms has changed their name to “emoji movie 7-28”.**

2toesup: are you fucking kidding me

emoji movie 7-28: this movie will be fantastic and it deserves all the promo it can get

Tyler: why the emoji movie of all things

pewdiepie: that movie looks like shit smh

**emoji movie 7-28 has sent a photo.**

emoji movie 7-28: sAY THAT TO MY FACE

pewdiepie: jesus

pewdiepie: I changed my mind u look like shit not the movie

2toesup: jack I like you and all but never make that face again

emoji movie 7-28: okay babe just for you

**emoji movie 7-28 has sent a photo.**

2toesup: I don’t know why I expected any different

danisnotonfire: id say u guys are couple goals but me and phil are a thing so

AmazingPhil: aw : )

AmazingPhil: we’d be even better goals if you’d stop talking about memes for at least a little while

tsanders: there’s nothing wrong with memes though : )

AmazingPhil: please don’t encourage him

tylerthegay: what’s this about memes

AmazingPhil: nothing pls

pewdiepie: hey where’d dan go

tylerthegay: who knows smh

danisnotonfire: The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will   
begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.

confran: omfg

AmazingPhil: oh god dan why

tylerthegay: so that’s where he went

jacksepticeye: I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting to enter the chat and see that dan had sent like a wall of text but here we are

pewdiepie: I don’t think any of us were

danisnotonfire: what u tryna say m8

pewdiepie: oh nothing, nothing at all

crankgameplays: I wasn’t expecting to see a paragraph written by anyone here omg

danisnotonfire: actually I copied and pasted it lmao

crankgameplays: still

emoji movie 7-28: I’m having awful flashbacks thanks a lot dan

danisnotonfire: ur v welcome

emoji movie 7-28: you’re* very*

danisnotonfire: you are not very welcome

pewdiepie: wow that’s the first time dan’s ever used correct grammar, im impressed

danisnotonfire: ugh

danisnotonfire: u don’t exactly use correct grammar all the time

pewdiepie: wow im hurt

cutiepiemarzia: felix don’t be mean

pewdiepie: Im not being mean wtf

shanesucks: wow someone actually typed a whole paragraph what’s going on

danisnotonfire: we’ve already gone over that,,

emoji movie 7-28: hey shane I have something important to tell you

shanesucks: what’s that??

emoji movie 7-28: emoji movie releases soon

pewdiepie: no one cARES

emoji movie 7-28: I cARE

shanesucks: what is happening

danisnotonfire: hey I have something important to say too

crabstickz: as I have just arrived, what’s the deal with the paragraph?? and the emoji movie for some godawful reason??

emoji movie 7-28: hEY

markiplier: dan and jack/john

crabstickz: ah

danisnotonfire: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow [Chorus:] Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire. How about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. [Chorus 2x]  
Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow. [Chorus]   
And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold

crankgameplays: I can’t believe you included the word chorus

AmazingPhil: d a n

danisnotonfire: p h i l

pewdiepie: fight fight fight

emoji movie 7-28: see this meme I can respect because it relates to shrek

emoji movie 7-28: speaking of

**emoji movie 7-28 has changed their name to “shrek”.**

shrek: hell yeah

danisnotonfire: wait no I want that name

shrek: I got to it first

**danisnotonfire has changed shrek’s name to “John”.**

**danisnotonfire has changed their name to “Shrek”.**

**Shrek has removed John from the chat.**

pewdiepie: LMFAO

AmazingPhil: dan pls

2toesup: jack is annoying but I’d rather he be here so

**2toesup has added John to the chat.**

John: thanks babe

John: at least SOMEONE appreciates me

2toesup: only sometimes

John: sigh

**John has changed their name to “get out of my swamp”.**

**get out of my swamp has renamed the chat “my swamp”.**

Shrek: very funny

get out of my swamp: isn’t it though

tylerthegay: you know what this reminds me of?

troyesivan: what

**tylerthegay has renamed the chat “shrek is love, shrek is life”.**

troyesivan: what

anthonypadildo: oh god not that video

Shrek: wait wait wait

Shrek: troye have u not seen that video

troyesivan: I don’t think so??

AmazingPhil: dan don’t

**Shrek has sent a link.**

AmazingPhil: trOYE DON’T WATCH IT

tylerthegay: NO DO IT

troyesivan: omg

troyesivan: now I have to watch it out of curiosity

pewdiepie: rip troye lmao

Shrek: haha

tylerthegay: I hope he appreciates it

troyesivan: . . .

troyesivan: dan I want to legitimately hate you right now

Shrek: don’t lie u loved it right

troyesivan: nO

AmazingPhil: troye I apologize on dan’s behalf

troyesivan: thanks phil

confran: damn I can’t believe u have to get ur own bf to apologize for u smh

Shrek: shush

confran: lol

AmazingPhil: so if we could get off the subjects of memes…

Shrek: smh

AmazingPhil: how’s everyone doing?

JennasMyMarbles: confused as I wasn’t expecting this to be the topic of discussion in this chat

JennasMyMarbles: like I open my phone and there’s like 100 new messages and I was like ‘oh shit is there a fight’

JennasMyMarbles: but no

JennasMyMarbles: it’s just… memes

get out of my swamp: honestly knowing us why did you expect any different

JennasMyMarbles: u have a point actually

cutiepiemarzia: well I’m doing pretty nice today because I stopped by felix’s house and scared him which was hilarious haha c:

pewdiepie: marzia pls

pjthekick: lmao felix is pretty easy to scare actually

jacksepticeye: I know my next plans the next time I go to his house

pewdiepie: u just gave urself away dumbass lmao

jacksepticeye: u don’t know when I’m going there next tho

pewdiepie: . . . damn

jacksepticeye: : )

AmazingPhil: dan’s been pretty silent and I’m almost scared

markiplier: lmao why tho

Shrek: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Ooming! Hang on a second. Hello? – Barry? - Adam? - Oan you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. - You got lint on your fuzz. - Ow! That's me! - Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. - Bye! Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house! - Hey, Adam. - Hey, Barry. - Is that fuzz gel? - A little. Special day, graduation. Never thought I'd make it. Three days grade school, three days high school. Those were awkward. Three days college. I'm glad I took a day and hitchhiked around the hive. You did come back different. - Hi, Barry. - Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good. - Hear about Frankie? - Yeah. - You going to the funeral? - No, I'm not going. Everybody knows, sting someone, you die. Don't waste it on a squirrel. Such a hothead. I guess he could have just gotten out of the way. I love this incorporating an amusement park into our day. That's why we don't need vacations. Boy, quite a bit of pomp... under the circumstances. - Well, Adam, today we are men. - We are! - Bee-men. - Amen! Hallelujah! Students, faculty, distinguished bees, please welcome Dean Buzzwell. Welcome, New Hive Oity graduating class of... ...9:15. That concludes our ceremonies. And begins your career at Honex Industries! Will we pick ourjob today? I heard it's just orientation. Heads up! Here we go. Keep your hands and antenna inside the tram at all times. - Wonder what it'll be like? - A little scary. Welcome to Honex, a division of Honesco and a part of the Hexagon Group. This is it! Wow. Wow. We know that you, as a bee, have worked your whole life to get to the 

Shrek: dammit the messages are limited

Shrek: hang on

**AmazingPhil has removed Shrek from the chat.**

pewdiepie: gASP

get out of my swamp: well this took an unexpected turn *cue canned laughter*

Tyler: I’ll say omg

tylerthegay: I don’t know what shocks me more, the fact that dan planned on sending us the entire bee movie script or the fact that phil kicked him out before he could

confran: why not both

tsanders: you know I originally wanted to defend memes but… no

jacksepticeye: lmao

AmazingPhil: ah I feel bad now

**AmazingPhil has added Shrek to the chat.**

AmazingPhil: I’m sorry dan : (

Shrek: phil,,,

AmazingPhil: : ( : ( : (

Shrek: I can’t,,, bee-lieve you

markiplier: oh my fucking god

get out of my swamp: *cue canned applause*

tylerthegay: I love that song

**AmazingPhil has removed Shrek from the chat.**

AmazingPhil: : )


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's an update schedule again
> 
> **also, quick note... this chapter mentions someone going to the hospital for a broken ankle, so if that bothers anyone, read with caution, please!!**

crankgameplays: ah guys

crankgameplays: just though I should let you all know that Tyler is at the hospital

markiplier: wHAT

peebles: ethan what

peebles: can u explain why please??

peebles: is he okay???

markiplier: why isn’t he answering I’m getting anxious

jacksepticeye: woah what happened to tyler??

markiplier: I DON’T KNOW ETHAN ISN’T ANSWERINF NOW

jacksepticeye: hey calm down 

jacksepticeye: I’m sure he’s okay don’t worry

markiplier: BUT WE DON’T KNOW FOR SURE

jacksepticeye: mark, im sure ethan would’ve said more if it were serious. don’t worry. he’s okay

markiplier: . . . I guess

markiplier: ugh I want to go to the hospital to see him and find out what happened

jacksepticeye: ethan would’ve asked us to go if it were serious, it’s okay

markiplier: adsfdf

jacksepticeye: mark pls

pewdiepie: what’s happening?

jacksepticeye: ethan says tyler is going to the hospital

pewdiepie: woah for real?? damn what happened

markiplier: ethan isn’t responding so we don’t know

crankgameplays: im sorry omg

markiplier: EHTNA

crankgameplays: omg

peebles: what’s going on ethan??

crankgameplays: yeah, im sorry. tyler is okay, he just injured his ankle when we were hanging out

markiplier: what exactly happened tho??

crankgameplays: . . . he may have been giving me a piggy back ride and then slipped while running

peebles: why was he running omg that’s dangerous for you both

crankgameplays: uh… I asked him to

markiplier: smh ethan you both could’ve been seriously injured

crankgameplays: ugh I know daddy

crankgameplays: DAD*** AH WHY

pewdiepie: wOAH

crabstickz: the fact that the first message I see upon entering this chat contains the word “daddy” is, without doubt, the best and kinkiest thing that’s happened to me today

crabstick: and also the gayest

peebles: lmfao

pewdiepie: damn I thought only jack called mark daddy

jacksepticeye: nah I only call u that

pewdiepie: aw

markiplier: I want u guys to know that I’ve been staring at my phone in horror bc of the last few messages

crankgameplays: I AM SO SORRY MARK OMFG

crankgameplays: I HAD TO THROW MY PHONE IN TERROR AFTER THAT MESSAGE

crankgameplays: I SCARED TYLER TOO

markiplier: wait ur with tyler rn?

pewdiepie: ooOOhhOHOHOHOOH

jacksepticeye: felix wtf

crankgameplays: yeah of course it’s my fault so I wanted to stay to make sure that he was okay

crankgameplays: we’ve been here for like ten minutes

crankgameplays: I think they said he broke it so they’re gonna give him a cast at some point

crankgameplays: he says hi btw

crankgameplays: oh so do his parents

markiplier: hi mr and mrs Scheid!!

crankgameplays: they said hi mark

markiplier: good

pjthekick: hey I just arrived what’s happening

crabstickz: we found out that ethan calls mark daddy

pjthekick: oh

pjthekick: I thought he called tyler daddy

crankgameplays: PJ WHAT THE HELL I DO NOT

crankgameplays: Tyler’s laughing his ass off smh

markiplier: why doesn’t he just text us

crankgameplays: his parents took his phone away bc they’re mad he was running

pewdiepie: LMFAO

pjthekick: yknow felix one day karma is gonna cause u to have ur phone taken away since u always laugh when it happens to us

pewdiepie: pfft nah

jacksepticeye: anyway, tyler is fine then?

crankgameplays: yea

crankgameplays: he says to thank you for caring lol

jacksepticeye: lmao he’s welcome

markiplier: hey I care too!!

crankgameplays: he just rolled his eyes

markiplier: w e l l

crankgameplays: then he said thank you lmao

markiplier: GOOD

pewdiepie: hey I cant believe I didn’t do this sooner

jacksepticeye: what?

**pewdiepie has changed markiplier’s name to “ethan’s daddy”.**

ethan’s daddy: I hate u

crankgameplays: will you never let that go

pewdiepie: uh no

**ethan’s daddy has changed their name to “markiplier”.**

peebles: this is highly amusing

markiplier: to u maybe smh

wiishu: Jack I can’t believe I found out that you call felix daddy through this gc smh

jacksepticeye: no bby I was jking

wiishu: haha I know

pewdiepie: that’s what he wants u to think

wiishu: you know what else I think

pewdiepie: what

wiishu: that you call pj daddy

pjthekick: zsdfgh

pjthekick: that’s hilarious

pjthekick: no one calls me daddy

crabstickz: except me ; )

pewdiepie: I KNEW IT

pjthekick: chris why

crabstickz: why… not

crankgameplays: alright im gonna go for now tyler is getting his cast soon I think

markiplier: yeah go support ur bf

crankgameplays: sigh

pewdiepie: no no go support ur daddy

crankgameplays: UGH

crankgameplays: I showed that to tyler and he almost died laughing good job smh

pewdiepie: “”almost”” dammit

jacksepticeye: felix don’t talk about ethan’s bf that way

crabstickz: daddy*

crankgameplays: w h y

Tyler: I must admit, my son has very entertaining messages.

crankgameplays: LMFAO BYE GUYS MRS SCHEID HAS TY’S PHONE

markiplier: wait has she read everything

Tyler: ; )

markiplier: bYe


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i have returned after four days
> 
> i like to refer to this chapter as "the chapter where all the ships become canon if you squint"
> 
> sort of
> 
> **so this chapter mentions underage drinking and if that bothers anyone, read with caution!!**

tsanders: I have made a horrible mistake

anthonypadildo: what mistake??

tsanders: I’m at Felix’s party

ianisbored: oh god rip you

pewdiepie: thr fyck dod you sau abiolt mt parry

ianisbored: why are u texting at ur own party smh

pewdiepie: im bpref

anthonypadildo: and obviously drunk af lmfao

cutiepiemarzia: he is

cutiepiemarzia: he keeps trying to make out with jack, who keeps trying to make out with mark, who’s very drunk and laughing at everything

anthonypadildo: wait who all're there?

cutiepiemarzia: me, jack and mark, ethan and tyler, dan and phil, I’m pretty sure pj is, thomas is, and john might be here too, along with like half the school. I mean not literally,   
but there’s a lot of people. it’s crazy

ianisbored: dan and phil at a party?? lmao what

**cutiepiemarzia has sent a photo.**

ianisbored: oh. huh

anthonypadildo: ofc they’re in the corner on their phones lmfao

danisnotonfire: felix tell ur gf to stop stalking us

cutiepiemarzia: : (

pewdiepie: merzoa stop stalkjuio phan and dil

cutiepiemarzia: felix you are never drinking again

markiplier: heyyyyty gamg

cutiepiemarzia: neither are you

markiplier: howzit goin

markiplier: ommg guyss ehtna and tlyr maed out

crankgameplays: WE DID NOT

crankgameplays: WE WERE PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE SO WE HAD TO KISS OKAY

markiplier: u liekd it thoi domt liie

crankgameplays: like how you liked making out with jack

2toesup: excuse me

crankgameplays: no I mean sean

2toesup: oh okay

markiplier: shhut up I didn t

crankgameplays: yeah keep telling yourself that

AmazingPhil: can someone remind me why I agreed to this

tsanders: same reason as me – boredom

AmazingPhil: remind me to never cure my boredom by coming to one of felix’s parties

jacksepticeye: aww wjatss wrog wiht fes partied

markiplier: ur whtas wrongg

jacksepticeye: thads nutt wjat u siad nmakin oiut with mee

pewdiepie: jackk I cant beelivee u maed out wiht mar k what abyt m

jacksepticeye: im sory by

pewdiepie: its okey I luv u

jacksepticeye: lov u to bro

pewdiepie: I cannt belief u brozonned em 

markiplier: why dunt witer of u lovee me tho]

pewdiepie: sry bb

danisnotonfire: amy and signe are not going to be happy when they see these lmfao

cutiepiemarzia: how do you think I feel

cutiepiemarzia: sigh

tsanders: it’s okay Marzia, they’re just drunk, Felix still loves you : )

cutiepiemarzia: ah thank you thomas

cutiepiemarzia: and I know

cutiepiemarzia: I still hope he has the worst hangover tomorrow lol

tsanders: oh

pjthekick: guys help

danisnotonfire: where the hell have you been

pjthekick: locked in a closet with chris

pewdiepie: w hao

pjthekick: I know you’re drunk felix but you must remember that this is by your doing

pewdiepie: oj yeah lmoa

AmazingPhil: why??

pjthekick: truth,, or,,, dare

pjthekick: he dared me to do the ‘seven minutes of heaven’ thing with someone

pewdiepie: adn ypu chosee chrus so u bruoht thif on urslef

pjthekick: only bc we’re friends okay

pewdiepie: suonds faek but okie 

pjthekick: and then he fuckin locked us in here and no one has bothered to rescue us

**pewdiepie has renamed the chat “p j is gayyy fur chriiis”.**

crabstickz: I knew it

pjthekick: oh so NOW you wake up

tsanders: um

danisnotonfire: excuse me

pjthekick: it sounds bad but just listen

AmazingPhil: no kidding omg

pjthekick: we went into the closet and it was fine at first, we were joking around, nothing happened, and then chris just fuckin,, fell asleep

danisnotonfire: “””nothing happened”””” sounds fake but okay

pjthekick: . . . 

crabstickz: peeeej

pjthekick: okay we might’ve made out BUT IT WAS OUT OF BOREDOM

crabstickz: : (

pjthekick: ughhh

pjthekick: andmaybeilikedit

crabstickz: : )

danisnotonfire: IM SO SHOOK RN

matpat: is my kickthestickz theory true

tsanders: oh hello there

pjthekick: where the hell did you come from

matpat: I may have been lurking

pjthekick: unsurprising

crankgameplays: for those of you who aren’t here – mark is currently coming on to three separate people

jacksfilms: help one of them is me

2toesup: lmao poor you

jacksfilms: YES POOR ME

Tyler: the others are me an ethan smh

jacksfilms: and*

peebles: well I certainly chose the wrong time to come back

tsanders: oh dear;;;

markiplier: fkcu

markiplier: I cna exlpainn

peebles: you need to stop drinking mark

markiplier: oaky

**jacksepticeye has sent a video.**

jacksepticeye: eh just dii liek fivve shots lmfoa

peebles: oh god

pewdiepie: im nverr thrwwin a patry aggin

pjthekick: you just announced the date of your next party five minutes ago

pjthekick: I heard you though the door bc you like screamed it

pewdiepie: fvck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** so about chris/pj ... idk if i'll make it """canon""" but like with ships such as tythan, i ship it so i'll most likely hint at it more than anything. or maybe it'll become canon. who knows
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed~


	14. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** quick shout-out to users **cantadian** & **Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends** for giving me the idea for this chapter, y'all are great and thank you~**
> 
> here is the long-awaited (not really lmfao) chapter that features... the Sanders Sides! Ahh I hope I portrayed them correctly;; and if y'all like their cameos, maybe they'll appear in later chapters :)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> New Additions:
> 
> Anxiety/Virgil - Anxiety  
> Prince/Roman - Princey  
> Logic/Logan - Logic  
> Morality/Patton - Morality

wiishu: anyone else hate science rn

cutiepiemarzia: UGH yes

danisnotonfire: the project is stressing me tf out guys it’s ridiculous

tsanders: please don’t mention the project around me

cutiepiemarzia: oh we’re sorry thomas, what’s wrong?

tsanders: I literally have no idea what to do for it and I’m freaking out silently in math

tsanders: see… I’ve got this… condition…

wiishu: ?

tsanders: ah… where I freak out over the littlest things for no reason…. and I spend so much time freaking out over them… and like it keeps me up sometimes… things like that

danisnotonfire: ohh, anxiety. I have it too, thomas, dw

tsanders: oh no

AmazingPhil: what’s wrong? anxiety is nothing to be ashamed of

tsanders: no, it’s not that, I don’t mind my anxiety. but… when I think about it…

**Anxiety has joined the chat.**

Anxiety: I show up ; )

tsanders: ughhh no

tsanders: go away

wiishu: who’s this??

tsanders: everyone… meet my anxiety

Anxiety: sup

pewdiepie: how the hell did u get in my chat

**Logic has joined the chat.**

Logic: Oh, the same way I did.

pewdiepie: WTF

tsanders: Logan, now’s not the time;;

Logic: What? When is it never time for logic? I’m the most important part of you, Thomas.

**Princey has joined the chat.**

Princey: hey, I thought that was me!!

AmazingPhil: I’m so confused omg

Princey: oh, forgive my rudeness and allow me to introduce myself

Princey: Roman, at your service ; )

Anxiety: hey I used that emoji, you can’t use it too

Logic: Technically, he’s allowed to use whatever emoji he wants, so your argument is invalid.

Princey: I appreciate you siding with me, but tone down the nerdiness a bit please

**Morality has joined the chat.**

Morality: what’s this about nerds?

Morality: and hello kiddos!

danisnotonfire: thomas…

danisnotonfire: explain who the hell these people are

danisnotonfire: if they even are people

Anxiety: well excuse you

tsanders: ah… well, my personality is mostly made up of four sides…

tsanders: there’s my know-it-all and more intelligent side..

Logic: That would be me.

tsanders: my creative side..

Princey: hello ; ) I’m also his side that shows his love for Disney songs! “when you wish upon a star…~”

Anxiety: that emoji makes me very uncomfortable now… and so do Disney songs. why can’t you sing mcr or something?

danisnotonfire: what’s this about mcr

jacksfilms: fucking knew you were emo

danisnotonfire: oh god

tsanders: my side that knows the difference between right and wrong..

Morality: I also love a good dad joke :D hey, did you hear about the guy who invented Lifesavers?? they say he made… a mint. Ha! I love that one

tsanders: yes, very funny, Dad Guy

tsanders: and my anxious side.

Anxiety: which is obviously me

pewdiepie: ok that’s all fine and dandy or whatever but how the fuck are they here

Morality: hey! watch your mouth, young man, swearing isn’t nice

pewdiepie: w h a t

tsanders: he doesn’t like swearing

tsanders: as for how they’re here… they’re such big parts of me that they’re nearly their own consciousnesses now, I guess? I think it’s like with mark/dark and jack/anti

markiplier: did someone say…d̷͏ar̛͡k̴҉ ?

jacksepticeye: and… a͇̦̭̪͓̟̳̳ͥ̾ͬ͝Ņ̳̝̬̣͒̾̒ͪ̈̽̊̏̕t͓̩͍̼͇̼̗ͣͭ̑ͥ̓͑ͭI̾̅̎̊̅҉̪̤̩̱̬͔̳?

pewdiepie: nope

**pewdiepie has removed markiplier from the chat.**

**pewdiepie has removed jacksepticeye from the chat.**

wiishu: oh dear

Morality: oh, don’t be rude to them : (

pewdiepie: don’t boss me around

Princey: that’s no way to talk to your father!

Logic: He’s not actually Felix’s father, though, so you can’t say that.

Logic: Maybe use a synonym of “father” that’s less meaningful?

Anxiety: heh

Anxiety: yo princey, use “daddy”

Logic: Wait.

Princey: yeah, don’t talk to your daddy that way!

tsanders: guys no

pewdiepie: jesus christ

crankgameplays: now you know how I felt

Tyler: hey I was a victim in that situation too

crankgameplays: oh yeah

AmazingPhil: why is this group chat so odd I don’t understand

Logic: Well, you all are an odd group of people, no? It makes sense that a chat between all of you would also be strange.

Morality: you could even say that it’s… logical for the chat to be weird ; )

Anxiety: can you guys stop using that emoji please

Morality: ; )

Princey: ; ) ; ) ; )

Anxiety: logic stop them

Logic: . . .

Logic: ; )

Anxiety: ugh

Anxiety: well I’m gonna go

tsanders: thank goodness

Anxiety: oh, don’t get too happy yet, thomas. I’ll be back

tsanders: of course you will

Anxiety: and before I go… princey

Princey: oh gee what is it

Anxiety: Disney songs are trash

Princey: say that to this video I filmed of you singing Let It Go the other day!! Ha!!!

**Princey has sent a video.**

Morality: aw, how precious!! :’)

Anxiety: you… filmed a video of me???

Princey: . . . no

Logic: Roman, the evidence is right there. You literally sent a video of him singing. You can’t get out of this one.

Princey: haha bye thomas!!!

**Princey has left the chat.**

Anxiety: ugh what a loser

**Anxiety has left the chat.**

Logic: I suppose I should be going as well. Goodbye, Thomas.

tsanders: see ya later Logan

**Logic has left the chat.**

Morality: guess I’ll head out too! Thomas, it was wonderful to meet your friends, they all seem amazing! especially phil!

AmazingPhil: haha thank you : )

danisnotonfire: ayeee

Morality: ayeeee!!

AmazingPhil: oh wait

Morality: hey, can I tell one last joke before I go?? okay here it is!!

Morality: so I used to have a job at the calendar factory, right? well, they fired me for taking a few days off!! get it!! :D

tsanders: okay, that one was pretty funny Patton, haha

Morality: alright, bye son!

tsanders: not your son

Morality: I was talking to Felix actually!

pewdiepie: what

Morality: haha just kidding! speaking of kidding, bye kiddos! : )

**Morality has left the chat.**

danisnotonfire: what the hell

tsanders: I’m sorry

tsanders: they get out of control sometimes

tsanders: I’ll try to keep them away from now on

**Anxiety has entered the chat.**

Anxiety: you can’t keep us away, sorry ; )

**Princey has joined the chat.**

Princey: ; )

Anxiety: no


	15. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late;; I meant to post this yesterday when I finally finished this (shitty tbqfh) chapter but my internet was shit so,,,
> 
> the next chapter should be better, or at least funnier. this one is kinda dumb imo rip
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> new addition:
> 
> cyr - IamCyr

matpat: just thought you guys should know in case you weren’t aware

shanesucks: oh jeez what is it

matpat: people have started some sort of voting poll for the school’s best couple

crankgameplays: sounds dramatic

shanesucks: oh, I wasn’t expecting that

matpat: most of you guys are on it

shanesucks: oh thank god

shanesucks: I like to think ryland and I will win : )

ryland: I’m sure we have a fair chance

pewdiepie: lmao you seem to have forgotten that marzia and I exist

drew123: shane and ryland are pretty cute tho

pewdiepie: yeah okay but marzia and I are the more popular couple so in your faces

jacksfilms: I can’t believe you guys are fighting over this

jacksfilms: erin and I are obviously the best couple

2toesup: hey I can agree with you for once

2toesup: it’s funny tho I thought you would’ve said that you and cyr were better

jacksfilms: what no I hate that guy

**jacksfilms has added cyr to the chat.**

cyr: what

jacksfilms: tell them how much we hate each other

cyr: oh, so much. like, the amount of love jack holds for the emoji movie is how much I hate him

2toesup: uh huh

jacksepticeye: okay, steering away from whatever that is.. mat, do u know why there’s a couple poll? like what

matpat: the students were bored I guess

jacksepticeye: seems reasonable I guess

jacksepticeye: anyway signe and I are the best

markiplier: scuse you that’s me and amy

AmazingPhil: but me and dan

danisnotonfire: fuck yeah we’re the cutest dunno what you guys are on about

AmazingPhil: I mean pj and chris are pretty cute too

danisnotonfire: but phan

AmazingPhil: yeah phan

danisnotonfire: maybe phan will be our always

pjthekick: hate to break up this nerdy love fest but chris and I aren’t dating

crabstickz: yeah

crabstickz: I haven’t gotten through to him yet is all

pjthekick: uh huh

matpat: try telling that to the students, you guys are one of the options to vote for

pjthekick: why am I not surprised

drew123: lmao how many couples listed as options aren’t even together

matpat: oh, a lot actually

matpat: ethan and tyler for instance

markiplier: YEAHHH

peebles: thank god

crankgameplays: are we really doing this again

markiplier: uh yes

Tyler: I thought we put this past us

peebles: lmfao you wish

crankgameplays: yes I do actually

peebles: smh

matpat: rhett and link are also an option

mythicallink: really

mythicallink: interesting

rhett_mclaughlin: that is quite interesting actually

rhett_mclaughlin: do people not realize that we’re just best friends

mythicallink: yeah

pewdiepie: so you say

mythicallink: what

matpat: ian and anthony as well

pewdiepie: hELL YEAH

jacksfilms: wait they’re not a couple?? my life is a lie

ianisbored: of course this is the first thing I see when I enter the chat

peebles: tbh none of us should be surprised by the things that are spoken about in this chat

wiishu: what if somebody discussed murder

jacksepticeye: babe that’s morbid

peebles: dan and marzia would probably be discussing that 

cutiepiemarzia: I do love horror things : )

danisnotonfire: I feel attacked

JennasMyMarbles: mat are Julien and I on that list

matpat: of course lmao

JennasMyMarbles: good

JennasMyMarbles: we should win

jacksfilms: lmao you wish

JennasMyMarbles: fight me u fuckin loser

jacksfilms: wow is that the best you’ve got

2toesup: must you guys fight about everything

AmazingPhil: I think it’s just banter

jacksfilms: is that some sort of loser british term

cyr: just bc I dislike u I’m going to disagree

ianisbored: but I think it is actually some loser british term

cyr: shit

pewdiepie: u know cyr you just dropping back in to disagree with jack makes me think u do like him

cyr: do not

pewdiepie: do to

cyr: do nOT

cryoatic: felix I don’t like being in a chat full of high school students who act like they’re five like really

pewdiepie: cry you’ve acted this way before

cryoatic: uh have not

pewdiepie: have to

cryoatic: have not omg

cryoatic: wait

pewdiepie: hA

anthonypadildo: what the hell is going on

anthonypadildo: what’s this about ian and I being in a relationship

anthonypadildo: we’re not gay

ianisbored: lol

danisnotonfire: one, you sound like john Watson

danisnotonfire: and two, there’s this thing called bisexuality

anthonypadildo: wait I know

anthonypadildo: we’re just not that either

matpat: lol that’s not what people think

anthonypadildo: amazing

matpat: isn’t it though

anthonypadildo: no of course not smh

cryoatic: hey am I shipped with anyone??

jacksfilms: do enough people know you to ship you with someone tho

cryoatic: o h

pewdiepie: hey don’t talk to my friend that way

matpat: yeah people ship you and felix actually, cry

cryoatic: figured

pewdiepie: why are you upset about that

pewdiepie: do you not like being shipped with me cry

pewdiepie: is that it

cryoatic: wait what

cryoatic: no ofc I like being shipped with you

cryoatic: bc we’re friends and all

ianisbored: (uh huh)

pewdiepie: lmao luv u bb

cryoatic: omfg

crabstickz: … well

crabstickz: give me a g, give me an a, give me a yyy

pjthekick: yyy a g

crabstickz: very funny


	16. sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter is better than the last lol;;
> 
> anyway yes i hope y'all enjoy this chapter's shenanigans lol

matpat: guys omg

drew123: what gossip is it this time

drew123: I say that because every time you come here it’s to spill some tea

drew123: so spill it

matpat: well okay then

matpat: some people from the chat got detention

crankgameplays: oh damn

tsanders: oh goodness that’s not good;;

peebles: omg who

matpat: felix, sean, cryoatic, and ken

cutiepiemarzia: oh felix no

wiishu: excuse me

peebles: mark didn’t??

markiplier: smh thanks for the faith in me

peebles: I only asked because you’re with them a lot

jacksepticeye: I BLAME FELIX FOR EVERYTHING

pewdiepie: FUC K YOU JACK THIS ISN’T MY FAULT

Tyler: uh yikes

markiplier: how the hell are you guys on your phones

SinnamonToastKen: the detention teacher left the room lmfao

peebles: wait I thought you left the chat how did you get back in

SinnamonToastKen: I have my ways

tsanders: oh like my personality

SinnamonToastKen: your what now

AmazingPhil: so is this going to be like the breakfast club

cryoatic: no we’d need a fifth for that

AmazingPhil: I am the fifth

crankgameplays: wait

tylerthegay: phil honey no why are you going to detention??

anthonypadildo: what the FUCK

anthonypadildo: why are you, philip lester, of all people… getting detention????

danisnotonfire: bc phil has a bitch of a teacher

danisnotonfire: he was late for like one goddamn second

danisnotonfire: and his fucking teacher gave him motherfucking detention

pjthekick: and phil trash # 1 makes an appearance

danisnotonfire: stfu

pewdiepie: I thought u were kidding at first but nope phil has just arrived lmao

**pewdiepie has sent a photo.**

ianisbored: omg

crabstickz: aw philly you look so upset

jacksepticeye: he’s doomed to an hour in the same room with felix, who wouldn’t be upset

cutiepiemarzia: I wouldn’t be

cryoatic: well I’m not either

ianisbored: that’s because you’re gay for him

cutiepiemarzia: oh

cryoatic: what no I’m not

ianisbored: yeah sure okay

danisnotonfire: ugh poor phil

danisnotonfire: I’ll be waiting for u outside okay

AmazingPhil: aw dan you don’t have to

danisnotonfire: no it’s okay

jacksfilms: now that I’ve arrived I must know

jacksfilms: how did these other four, glorious, straight a students end up in detention?

pewdiepie: man fuck u

cyr: no that’s his bf’s job

jacksepticeye: u mean u

cyr: hell no 

jacksfilms: good god why

SinnamonToastKen: it was felix’s fault

pewdiepie: why is everything my fault

jacksepticeye: DONT PLAY INNOCENT HER YPU WERE THE ONE THAT SUGGESTED WE SKIP CLASS YOU FUCKIN BASTARD

jacksepticeye: NOW LOOK WHATS HAPPENDE

wiishu: sean please don’t yell

crabstickz: well shit

pewdiepie: FUCK YOU SHITFACE YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO SKIP WITH ME

jacksfilms: I need some popcorn for this

2toesup: jack no

cryoatic: GUYS CHILL OUT IT’;S FUJNE

rhett_mclaughlin: see what’s funny about this is that they could all easily be yelling at each other in person seeing as how the teacher left the room

rhett_mclaughlin: but they instead choose to type in all caps over text

jacksepticeye: I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN CRY FELIX IS ANA SSHOLE

mythicallink: can we please talk about this on the announcements tomorrow

pewdiepie: HEY MAN UR THE ONE THAT GOT US CAUFHT WITH THE YELLING SO STFU

rhett_mclaughlin: I’m seriously considering it

jacksfilms: call it a lovers’ quarrel

pewdiepie: FUCKS SAKE YOU GUYS

**jacksfilms has sent a photo.**

jacksfilms: have my popcorn and I’m ready to watch the drama unfold

2toesup: wait I want popcorn

2toesup: don’t eat it yet I’m coming over

SinnamonToastKen: THIS IS ALL REALLY IDIOTIC YOU TWO STOP FUCKING FIGHTING

pewdiepie: WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU

cutiepiemarzia: fighting won’t fix anything you guys, stop it

pjthekick: damn you know it’s serious when fe uses correct spelling

jacksepticeye: YEAH SHUT UP KEN

SinnamonToastKen: NO YOU SHUT YP

pewdiepie: YEAH DON’T AGREE WITH ME JACKASS

cryoatic: CAN YOU GUYS S T OP

markiplier: oh my god what is wrong with you guys

Tyler: I’m like half certain that you guys are over reacting about all of this

**AmazingPhil has sent a photo.**

**AmazingPhil has sent a photo.**

AmazingPhil: I’m sorry guys but the fact that all of you are now in separate corners of the room pouting is funny

jacksepticeye: ugh fuck you too man

danisnotonfire: HEY DON’T TALK TO PHIL THAT WAY HE DID NOTHING WRONG

pewdiepie: YOU SAY AS HE’S IN DETENTION

danisnotonfire: IT’S BECAUSE OF HIS TEACHER YOU TWAT

jacksepticeye: STILL

**jacksfilms has sent a photo.**

jacksfilms: guess who’s arrived

2toesup: it’s-a meee

SinnamonToastKen: hey look it’s a bitch

SinnamonToastKen: whoops I mean beard*

2toesup: well fuck you too

jacksfilms: look man I understand you’re feeling a bit salty right about now but don’t call my beard names, I don’t appreciate it and neither does she

2toesup: wow, you’re being protective for once, I’m shocked

jacksfilms: hey thanks I’m shocked too

danisnotonfire: everyone in this chat needs to chill Is2g

pewdiepie: how about no since jack is being a fuckin jerk

jacksepticeye: I AM NOT DAMMIT

jacksepticeye: I’M GETTING RIGHTFULLY PISSED AT THIS LITTE; SHIT

pewdiepie: WATCH UR FUCKIN MOUTH

SinnamonToastKen: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP

tsanders: so much swearing,, my dad side is freaking out

SinnamonToastKen: your w h a t now

peebles: what the hell guys

cryoatic: I’m so tired oh my god

jacksepticeye: YOU WOULD’T HAVE TO E TIERD IF FELIX DDNT GET US I

wiishu: sean??

pjthekick: ah damn now what

AmazingPhil: phpne takrm yp

tylerthegay: phil typed that under the desk most likely lmfao

crankgameplays: tbh this is more dramatic than the couples poll thing

AmazingPhil: teacher left again but sean no longer has his phone

AmazingPhil: THAKS TO FELIC AGAIUJ

AmazingPhil: -Sean

pewdiepie: HOE

pewdiepie: HOW*

pewdiepie: eh ur still a hoe

cryoatic: I think sean is actually really upset now omg

AmazingPhil: sean again – fine, felix, I’m sorry dude, whatever, it’s not your fault, you can stop being a douche to me now

pewdiepie: oh

pewdiepie: I appreciate the apology bro

pewdiepie: it’s okay

pewdiepie: sorry for getting u in trouble

AmazingPhil: it’s cool

pewdiepie: are we still friends??

AmazingPhil: yeah, there’s no point in staying mad about this lmao

SinnamonToastKen: they just hugged aww

**cryoatic sent a photo.**

pjthekick: that’s pretty sweet

crabstickz: and it’s also that one word

markiplier: #jelix will prevail

cutiepiemarzia: I sure hope it doesn’t

ianisbored: what a nice chat for once

Tyler: you guys good now?

pewdiepie: yeah : )

AmazingPhil: c: - Sean 

tsanders: YAY I hate fighting between friends ugh

**tsanders has renamed the chat “friends forever”.**

2toesup: I’m pretty sure jack just teared up lmfao

jacksfilms: did NOT


	17. seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** quick shout-out to the commenter **Gayyyy** for giving me the idea for this chapter, thank you~**
> 
> **this chapter talks about someone being in the hospital for a severe reaction to drinking alcohol, so if that bothers anyone, please read with caution!!**
> 
> I'm v sorry about how random the updates are smh I need to get it together
> 
> So, after some suggestions from some of y'all, I've decided to include some more angst in this story. After all, high school isn't always fun and games, yeah?
> 
> Hope y'all like this chapter~!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------  
> New additions:  
> muyskerm - Bob Muyskens  
> LordMinion777 - Wade Barnes

peebles: mark is in the hospital you guys

jacksepticeye: what the fuck what

pewdiepie: wtf this is the second time someone is smh did he break his ankle too

peebles: actually no his is more serious and it’s partly your fault

pewdiepie: um what

jacksfilms: felix, did you stab mark? I thought you were better than that

peebles: this isn’t the time to joke around omg

peebles: he passed out

crankgameplays: holy shit what is he okay

peebles: I don’t know

peebles: we were just hanging out and then he started acting off and then fainted so I got his mom and we took him here to the hospital

crankgameplays: hang on do bob and wade know

peebles: I haven’t spoken to them yet

crankgameplays: I’m gonna add them here hang on

Tyler: oh my god why did he pass out amy??

**crankgameplays has added LordMinion777 and muyskerm to the chat.**

crankgameplays: guys mark is in the hospital for passing out

LordMinion777: what the hell why

peebles: apparently alcohol is really bad for him so him drinking at felix’s party last week messed him up and caused him to pass out at the very least

peebles: his mom knew he was at the party but she didn’t think he would drink so she’s pretty pissed

peebles: but she’s more worried than anything

jacksepticeye: but how is he??

peebles: the doctors are helping him now

peebles: they say he’ll be okay though which is a relief

crankgameplays: thank god

Tyler: that’s good

pewdiepie: okay, good

pewdiepie: but uh how is this my fault?

peebles: it was your party

pewdiepie: and??? I didn’t force him to drink, and I didn’t even know he couldn’t drink, and I know for a fact that when we hung out the other day he chose to drink again with no   
encouraging from me

pewdiepie: so get off my fuckin case mark is my friend and I would never purposely hurt him what the hell amy

jacksepticeye: it’s okay fe she’s just upset

pewdiepie: whatever

peebles: okay

peebles: I’m sorry I’m just really upset

peebles: it’s scary seeing someone pass out

muyskerm: sorry I didn’t see these messages until now

muyskerm: I’m glad mark is okay though, like fuck that sounds horrible

pewdiepie: I actually feel really bad now smh

jacksepticeye: dude, it wasn’t your fault, it’s okay

pewdiepie: eh

LordMinion777: would his mom be opposed to us going down there?

peebles: she said not right now

peebles: she asked me to go home for now

peebles: but she said she’d have mark text when he can

jacksepticeye: that’s good

crankgameplays: god… poor mark

jacksfilms: . . .

jacksfilms: I’d joke about this chat being really depressing but maybe it’s the wrong time since this situation is pretty sad

Tyler: please don’t talk as if mark is dead

markiplier: what’s this about being dead

pewdiepie: BRO

jacksepticeye: MARK

muyskerm: HEY

markiplier: lol hi everyone

peebles: god, how are you doing??

markiplier: eh

markiplier: they said I’ll be okay but I’ll have to take a while to heal from just the experience

markiplier: for the record, I plan on not drinking again for a long time, if ever again

pewdiepie: fuck man I’m so sorry

pewdiepie: it’s my partys fault this happened

pewdiepie: you drank too much and I should’ve stopped you

pewdiepie: I’m sorry

markiplier: hey, it wasn’t your fault, I shouldn’t have been drinking anyway

markiplier: it’s okay felix I swear

pewdiepie: … okay

jacksfilms: well this party died

peebles: stop

markiplier: I’ll be out of school for a few days probably so keep me updated guys lol

pewdiepie: sure thing man

markiplier: : )

rhett_mclaughlin: I swear everytime I come back to this chat something dramatic has happened

jacksfilms: every time*

rhett_mclaughlin: whoops

rhett_mclaughlin: thanks for the correction

rhett_mclaughlin: but it’s good you’re alright mark

markiplier: thanks man

jacksfilms: now that this is all over with, may I interest you fine gentlemen and madam with information on the emoji movie that releases in just a few days?

rhett_mclaughlin: aaand I’m out again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn't /exactly/ what happened to Markiplier, but I wanted to alter it slightly for... actually I'm not sure? I just did? I don't even know I just hope that chapter was still good;;


	18. eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **quick shout-out to **Daichan795** , who inspired me to add in the newcomer of this chapter, and to **Frosty** , for giving me the idea for the part with Thomas. Thank y'all!
> 
> Quick note - I do know who natewantstobattle is, but I've only watched a tiny bit of him in the past (nothing against him, I just don't watch him) and as a result, he may be ooc here, and I'm sorry if he is;; I hope that chapter is still enjoyable tho!  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Newcomer:  
> natewantstobattle - Nathan Sharp

jacksfilms: mat I must know

jacksfilms: what’s this I’m hearing about you and that guy nate

matpat: nOTHING oh my god

matpat: you heard nothing

jacksfilms: oh that’s funny

jacksfilms: because

jacksfilms: I heard something

pewdiepie: yknow people being vague in this chat is one of my pet peeves so spit it out jack what did u hear

jacksepticeye: I heard nothing??

pewdiepie: dammit not

pewdiepie: not u smh

jacksepticeye: oh right

markiplier: what’s this I hear about nate

matpat: n o th i ng

**markiplier has added natewantstobattle to the chat.**

matpat: n o

jacksfilms: the (gossip) hunter has become the (gossip) hunted

markiplier: that doesn’t really make sense with the “gosspis” thrown in there

jacksfilms: you don’t make sense

markiplier: wow really clever and mature aren’t you

2toesup: he likes to think he is

jacksfilms: I aM

natewantstobattle: who are you people

matpat: nate go save yourself

natewantstobattle: oh mat! now I won’t leave since ur here

matpat: don’t,, don’t say that

natewantstobattle: wait why

crabstickz: I know I say this a lot but,,, this situation calls for it

pjthekick: every time,,,

crabstickz: g,,a,,,y,

matpat: because that happens

pjthekick: you’re so disappointing

crabstickz: hey I didn’t know you were my dad

pjthekick: oh my god

pewdiepie: yeah pj when did u become chris’s daddy

crabstickz: at your party

crabstickz: ; )

Anxiety: will you people STOP with that STUPID face

Logic: The fact that you dropped in just to say that tells me that you were lurking in this chat, Virgil.

Anxiety: and the fact that you came in just to say that tells me that you were also lurking

Logic: . . . Touché.

SinnamonToastKen: who a r e you people

natewantstobattle: what is going on

matpat: nothing important don’t worry about this chat

natewantstobattle: see now that sounds suspicious

jacksfilms: this is hilarious

jacksfilms: maybe you’ll tell me, nate…

natewantstobattle: what?

matpat: dammit

jacksfilms: I hear there’s… something going on between you and mat over there

jacksfilms: what’s that all about?

natewantstobattle: . . . oh

natewantstobattle: nah

natewantstobattle: what you’re hearing is that people ship us and apparently we’re on the couple poll thing

matpat: ugh

pewdiepie: GASP

jacksfilms: see, mat, that’s all you had to say! why couldn’t you?

matpat: no reason

jacksfilms: uh huh…

matpat: ANYWAY so I think I heard the winner was announced

shanesucks: oh I’m here for this

shanesucks: give it to me

shanesucks: tell me and ryland won

danisnotonfire: haha what did you say “dan and phil” caaauuuse we definitely won

AmazingPhil: I mean I like to think we did

danisnotonfire: course we did we’re fuckin awesome

pewdiepie: biiitch pleeeaaassse marzia and I won

pewdiepie: we’re the best couple

Morality: hey, uh, guys, can you maybe not talk about relationships and stuff right now?

ryland: why??

Logic: Well, to put it simply, it makes Thomas uncomfortable right now.

pewdiepie: but why’s that

pewdiepie: he get dumped or something

Princey: yes, actually, so he’d appreciate it if you could cut the love talk, thank you 

tsanders: oh guys it’s alright, there’s no need for that;;

Logic: There is nothing wrong with feeling upset in this situation.

tsanders: it’s okay;;

Morality: we’re just looking out for you, Thomas!

Anxiety: yeah, cause we care about you

tsanders: :’)

Anxiety: I mean they do

Anxiety: I don’t really

Princey: aw, anxiety, you are so sweet!

Anxiety: shut up

tsanders: alright, I’ll admit that yes, my break-up has made me feel pretty down…

Princey: his friend even wrote a song for him about it!!

jacksepticeye: bruh

tsanders: no need to mention that!!

tsanders: anyway

tsanders: yes, I’m upset, but that shouldn’t affect y’all wanting to talk about relationships

tsanders: it’s fine : )

AmazingPhil: aw, are you sure?

tsanders: yeah! and I’ll admit I’m curious as to who the most popular couple is

shanesucks: cool!

shanesucks: so bring it on bitch!! I gotta know if ryland and I won!!

matpat: . . . well it wasn’t you and ryland, shane. sorry

ryland: excuse me

danisnotonfire: hA

matpat: nope

danisnotonfire: … well damn

AmazingPhil: oh well, that’s okay!

cutiepiemarzia: me and felix?

matpat: not you guys either

pewdiepie: dAMMIT

markiplier: ?

jacksepticeye: well?

matpat: no you two aren’t the top couple

jacksepticeye: w ai t

markiplier: that’s,,, not what we meant

matpat: oh wait

matpat: no neither of you and your girlfriends are the top

jacksepticeye: smh

Princey: I must know, who is it???

tsanders: Roman pls

matpat: . . . I must admit I didn’t see this coming

jacksfilms: mat even I’m curious just spit it out

matpat: . . .

matpat: the couple who won was

matpat: it’s actually a tie

matpat: between…

matpat: felix and marzia, and jack and erin

jacksfilms: wait really

2toesup: are we that popular

pewdiepie: hELL YEAH

cutiepiemarzia: hey, we almost won!

matpat: and by that I mean your dogs. it’s your dogs that are tied

pewdiepie: …

jacksfilms: wait what

jacksfilms: people ship… the dogs

matpat: apparently

anthonypadildo: I’m so glad I chose to read these messages today

anthonypadildo: this is the best thing I’ve heard all week

danisnotonfire: LMFAO

tsanders: I’m so happy omg I love those dogs they deserved that win

pewdiepie: ARE U FUCKIN KIDDING ME

matpat: sorry

natewantstobattle: damn I almost thought we won

matpat: we … were third

natewantstobattle: good enough

danisnotonfire: phil and I didn’t even get third I’m rioting

2toesup: I… can’t believe my dog is more popular than me


	19. nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me once again gathering inspiration from real life and dropping casual references don't mind me i'm just being unoriginal trash
> 
> Edit: source for the main idea of this chapter - "PSA: Stop Emo Shaming" video by Daniel Howell and Anthony Padilla
> 
> hope this chapter is enjoyable!
> 
> Edit: oops here I am with a quick note - soo for those who don't know, some texting fics will occasionally have a chapter that is written like a normal fic chapter, with no texts. I was curious - would you guys would like to see that? because if so, I already have an idea for a chapter like that, so let me know what y'all think! just an idea :)
> 
> ALSO - smh I keep forgetting to say this - Thank you guys so much for all of the comments and kudos, I did not think it would get so many!! I'm so glad y'all like this silly little thing haha :)

mythicallink: hey guys do any of you have ideas for what rhett and I can talk about during tomorrow’s morning announcements

pewdiepie: running out of ideas are we

mythicallink: no smh

mythicallink: I just want to know if any of you have ideas

rhett_mclaughlin: yeah it’d be interesting to get some from you guys

rhett_mclaughlin: you’re all very interesting

ianisbored: I feel like you’re just saying that because we’re friends

rhett_mclaughlin: what no of course not I mean it

ianisbored: sure

jacksfilms: ooh I know what you guys can talk about

mythicallink: what??

jacksfilms: emos

danisnotonfire: now hold the fuck up

anthonypadildo: what’s this about emos

jacksfilms: aaand they’ve been summoned

danisnotonfire: wait are you calling us emo

anthonypadildo: we’re not emo

anthonypadildo: not anymore at least

**ianisbored has sent a photo.**

ianisbored: explain this then

pewdiepie: oh my GOD HAHAHA

jacksfilms: “not emo”

anthonypadildo: thaT’S OLD YOU BITCH

danisnotonfire: anthony I don’t think even I ever looked… that emo

**AmazingPhil has sent a photo.**

AmazingPhil: this was you just last week

pewdiepie: PFFFFT

ianisbored: HA

anthonypadildo: LMAO

danisnotonfire: THIS IS CYBERBULLYING PHIL I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU

jacksfilms: boys just admit that you’re emo

anthonypadildo: never

anthonypadildo: phil is the emo one

AmazingPhil: emo and proud

anthonypadildo: dammit

AmazingPhil: what is it bad to be emo

danisnotonfire: of course not philly anthony and I are just trying to get across that we aren’t

**AmazingPhil has sent a link.**

AmazingPhil: watch that and then tell me again that you’re not emo

danisnotonfire: oh god what is it

anthonypadildo: idk man but I’m gonna watch it

danisnotonfire: same let’s do this

AmazingPhil: wait for it

mythicallink: . . . for what?

danisnotonfire: THEH GG NOPTR

anthonypadildo: AAHJGHHGHHA

AmazingPhil: that

pewdiepie: the what now

AmazingPhil: the G note

jacksfilms: LMFAO

danisnotonfire: I ACNT BELIE THE NERV

jacksfilms: this is fascinating

rhett_mclaughlin: the effect a single note has on him is astounding

mythicallink: we need to talk about this

anthonypadildo: OAKY OKAY

anthonypadildo: WE’RE EMO

danisnotonfire: JUST DON’T DO THAT AGIM

AmazingPhil: lmao okay

rhett_mclaughlin: amazing, I can’t believe link and I have the chance to talk to two real emos!

pewdiepie: I think ur taking this too seriously

mythicallink: we never take things too seriously

pewdiepie: uh huh

danisnotonfire: fine whatever talk about emos all you want

anthonypadildo: but please we beg of u to not shame them

jacksfilms: “them”

danisnotonfire: ugh “us”

mythicallink: oh of course we won’t! we just want to talk about how interesting they are, especially because of how a single note can cause you to act the way you two did

anthonypadildo: really

danisnotonfire: #stopemoshaming

**jacksfilms has renamed the chat “stop emo shaming”.**

pewdiepie: quit tainting my chat with dumb names

jacksfilms: you taint your own chat

pewdiepie: da m n okay then

**markiplier has changed danisnotonfire’s name to “emo boi”.**

**markiplier has changed anthonypadildo’s name to “other emo boi”.**

other emo boi: why am I the other one smh

emo boi: ha

markiplier: because dan was the original emo lmao

emo boi: oh

emo boi: I mean was I really

ianisbored: anthony is slightly older so he must have been the original

other emo boi: why are you set on treating me this way

ianisbored: smh what way I’m just being honest

other emo boi: then don’t be honest

ianisbored: you’re an awesome person

other emo boi: wOW

ianisbored: I’m kidding smh

jacksfilms: you guys need couples therapy or something

other emo boi: smh nO

jacksfilms: oh so then you guys are happy together right

**other emo boi has renamed the chat “not all bffs are couples”.**

emo boi: me and phil are both

ianisbored: good for you

jacksfilms: do I sense jealousy or

ianisbored: smh

pewdiepie: that’s not an answerrr

ianisbored: is this

**ianisbored has left the chat.**

other emo boi: ugh no

**other emo boi has added “ianisbored” to the chat.**

other emo boi: I’d rather not be in the chat without you bro

ianisbored: bro

crabstickz: how gay bros

pjthekick: I have returned just to tell you to stop chris

crabstickz: aw you do love me :’)

pjthekick: again, stop

AmazingPhil: true love right there

mythicallink: what happened to our emo information

rhett_mclaughlin: I think we have enough

mythicallink: I guess yeah

rhett_mclaughlin: tomorrow’s morning announcements are going to be a blast

mythicallink: I can’t wait omg


	20. twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **quick shout-out to **rawrz** for giving me this idea, thank you!!
> 
> sO this chapter ended up being a bit longer than expected, hope nobody minds lmao - so after a suggestion by a lovely commenter (named above), I decided to do another chapter with everyone's favorite dark beings, Darkiplier and Antisepticeye! It also includes the dark sides of a few other youtubers, due to the video this chapter is based off, so if you want a little more depth into that, I suggest watching the video I named below!
> 
> Hopefully y'all like this chapter!
> 
> **I decided to have Anti use Zalgo text the entire chapter this time around (mostly due to JSE using the Zalgo text with all his Anti stuff lately smh) unlike the first time he appeared. I hope it's not too illegible;; but just in case, I'll post his messages in the notes at the bottom for anyone who can't read what he says. Again, sorry, I just feel that Zalgo text is just a big Anti thing, yeah?
> 
> Video this is based of off: "Darkiplier vs. Antisepticeye" by Markiplier

wiishu: has anyone spoken to jack today?

jacksfilms: no one talks to me

wiishu: no I meant sean, and I’m sure someone talks to you!

2toesup: he’s just being a nerd ignore him

crabstickz: I don’t think ur using that word correctly

pjthekick: let people speak how they want chris

crabstickz: don’t bully me :’(

pjthekick: I’m not bullying you omg

jacksfilms: hey I like that, me being a nerd

**jacksfilms has changed their name to “jackisanerd”.**

2toesup: smh

**2toesup has changed jackisanerd’s name to “jacksfilms”.**

jacksfilms: you never support me

wiishu: has no one spoken to sean today??

peebles: and mark, has someone seen mark? he’s not answering me

Tyler: I’m having horrible flashbacks now

danisnotonfire: oh god same

pewdiepie: I’m sure it’s fine, I blocked those creepy mofos

jacksepticeye: what creepy mofos?

wiishu: sean!

jacksepticeye: sorry, my phone was on silent haha

jacksepticeye: anyway, what’s up?

peebles: have you spoken to mark today?

jacksepticeye: oh yeah, we’re at my house rn playing games

markiplier: hey sorry our phones were off lol

crankgameplays: oh thank god, and it’s fine

crankgameplays: we all just kinda freak out whenever one or both of you don’t answer for a while after last time

markiplier: oh yeah, the creepy text incident

jacksepticeye: I still have no memory of that but I’m sure it happened, you guys wouldn’t lie about that

pewdiepie: yah, I don’t think any of us could’ve come up with something weird like that lmao

ianisbored: what creepy text incident?

anthonypadildo: yeah I don’t remember anything like that

pewdiepie: oh these weird dark versions of mark and jack took over their phones and wanted to be friends with us so I blocked them

ianisbored: what

jacksepticeye: apparently so lol

AmazingPhil: are you guys okay?

jacksepticeye: perfectly fine, why do y̴o͢u̶ ask?

pewdiepie: uh bro ur text fucked up

markiplier: what a҉rȩ you talking about? it looks fine to me

anthonypadildo: um

crankgameplays: guys this isn’t funny stop that

markiplier: stop what?? there’s nothing w̢̛r̡̕on͘g̶͜ with the text?

jacksepticeye: they’re probably p̩̺͘l̯͇̻̻̻a̴̮͢͠y͕̹̤͢͡i̴͖̪̩̮͢n̛͏̧͙͖g̦̬͡ ̻̦͓ͅa̵̸̺̰̲̻͓̪̹r̼͠͡o̵͚͎̖͟u͎͕n̵͏͏̯̠̥d҉̸̫̲̮̭

jacksfilms: what is going on

Tyler: what the hell cut it out

danisnotonfire: yeah this isn’t funny

markiplier: y̹̙o̷̙̝͡u̵̪͡'̸̨͎r͝ȩ n̸̷̨̤o͈̪̤̖͟t f̨̮͉̖u̶̢̧ṇ͔̺͜n̜̥̝̰̖̬̭̩y̵̨̝̥̖

peebles: mark seriously stop that oh my god

jacksepticeye: w̟̗̖̘̓͑̓ͨ̈́͞h̴͇̦͚̦̋͌͛̀͌ͭ͛a̋̂ͩͧͫtͩ's wͣ͋ͯr̗ͣ̄ͩͭo̍ͮͨͧ̾̃̀̿͡ņ̠̽ͭ̃ͫ̇̾̚͜ğ̝̪̰̄̊̇ͥ?̎ͮ̃͡ y̷̺̤̘͓̦͍͗̐ͩ͘͟ͅo̷̰̠͋̇͐ͦ̿u̸̡͕̮̠͆̀ͤ s̙̗̽̈̎͊e̛̟͔̪̩̠̽͐̓ͫ͛̿͊ͨ͢e̘͕̟̟̖̘̘̾͋̈̑̑̍m̓ͥ s̖̠̫̃̍́̽̌͟c͓͓̈̉̓͒͂͒͑͛̈́͟͢ͅa̴̭̭̜̋ͯ͆͆̀͢reͫ̀̑̑͐d

wiishu: yes sean we’re scared so stop it!!

jacksepticeye: oh shit we’re sorry

markiplier: we were just playing around guys, we didn’t think it would freak you guys out..

markiplier: sorry guys : /

peebles: jeez mark, it’s okay, but don’t do it again

markiplier: sure thing amy

pewdiepie: smh I’m too tired for this

jacksepticeye: sorry man

jacksepticeye: Iͥͣ'̉ͬm̌ͮ̿ͣ n̬̼̩̯̖o̰̰ͮͅt̏

wiishu: stop!

jacksepticeye: what the fuck

jacksepticeye: I didn’t send that??

**jacksepticeye has changed their name to “ANTISEPTICEYE”.**

ANTISEPTICEYE: Iͬͮ s̞̪͐͒̉e͇̫ͩn̍̂̀t͚̣̓ t̤̊͊́h̥͎ͨͨ̂͛͑̀ͯͅa̞̼̋͛ͯt

pewdiepie: oh hell no

**pewdiepie has blocked ANTISEPTICEYE from the chat.**

**ANTISEPTICEYE has joined the chat.**

ANTISEPTICEYE: n̯̪̯̞̑iͣͬc̤̳̙̈ͪ̕ę̬͛ͪ̍ͧ̈́̈ ̫̜̥̟͒̊ͥtry

markiplier: who the fuck are you

ANTISEPTICEYE: n̞͂̄̚̚o͈̲ͦ̎̿̈́͋ḇͧ̓o̝͂ͣ̔̔dy̟̼ͨͮ̊ y̲͍ͮ̇͞o̎̌ͨ̏ͯ͏͕̻͚͙̣u͒ͫ̈ n̨̺̠̲̼ͥ͑ͥ͂ė͓̥̰̬e̳̼͚͠ͅd̪ tͧͩ̈ͮö́ͬ͆͑ c͙̯͚̐̅̓ͥō̧ͫ͊n͖̲̥͆ͮͤ̿̂̈c̼̍̂͟e̡͓ͧr̂ͮ͏̩͍͙̗n͆ y̧̘͖̦̫ͭ̓̋ͧ̒̈̚ͅŏ͎̙̰͈̺̓̈û̞̼͇͕ŗ̲̣̱̮͂s͈̫͙̭̅́ͬ̑ͯͦe̐̆ͧ̅l͑̓̈f̛̬̰̱̝̣̀̾̔̈̐ w̒͂ͦitͭͮ͂͗ͬh͉̙̆͆̐̉̽

**markiplier has changed their name to “darkiplier”.**

darkiplier: well, it sure feels nice to be back.

Tyler: oh god not again

darkiplier: what’s wrong, Tyler? you didn’t miss me?

crankgameplays: okay whoever the fuck you are you need to go away

ANTISEPTICEYE: w̘̟̳̙̫̳͋̇ͥa͙̠̣̞̖̖̼t̾͛ͫͩͩ͋͋c̸͓̣͇̺̞̑̓ͪ͆̿̎̐h̳͈̟̠̙͍̱ͬ̈̒̉̾ͭ͐ ̡͓̥̒̆y̞͉͚͓̰̒̔o͓̼̻̝̤̍ȕ̬̦̓r̞̦͙͔̯̪͢ ͔̤̪̫̩ͅm̈́̅ͯ͡ò͎̱͎͎̯̳͚͂̉ͥū̬͍͉̮̭̺̺ͬ͆ͩ̀̓t̘͇͈͖̓̍̔͑h̼̬̻͖̳͔͐̏̒̚ͅ

darkiplier: yes, Ethan, don’t speak that way to me.

darkiplier: don’t you want to know why we’re back again?

peebles: no we just want you to go away! where are mark and jack??

darkiplier: oh, don’t think about them.

ANTISEPTICEYE: t́̈́ͦ̐̍h͕ě͒ͮy̨̻̗̅'̴ͣͬrͮͩ͊͗e n̝̜̿̄ͬ́ò͝ẗ́̆͂ c̝̳̞̣̦̟ͫͣ̇o͇̦̬̞ͬͫm͉̻͔̤̜͍͐̊̅̇̎͌ì̆n̢͔͚̲ͩͧ̆̊g̨̹ b̍ͤ̎̚̚ac̸̞̊̓k̒͋̔̅ äͨ͒̊ͬͮn͆̚y t̿iͤͧͬ̈m̅ͭ̾̉e s̸͂ͩͯo͎͈o̼ͭ̓͌̈̓nͬ̚

Tyler: what?!

darkiplier: you see, Anti and I aren’t very happy.

darkiplier: last time we graced you with our presences, you denied our friendship. now, we didn’t take very kindly to that, but we couldn’t get our revenge then.

ANTISEPTICEYE: t̿̀͂h̵̖͙̗̠e sͣtuͤ̀̌p͖̐̄̇̐̐i͂d mo͍̖ͨͯ͐̾r͛ṭͬͦ̃̉a̘ͨͭ̑̿̆ls̐ c̱̹̹̜̀̾͗ͥ̇̃a̺̣͖̣͠m̨̖̩ͩė͑̃͡ b͎̻͍ac̣͕͝ḱ i̭̎ͬ̽ͯ́̈́ͩnt̎ͦoͭ͒̀̕ č̢̻͙̗ͤͪ̎o̾̌͏n̖̹̜ͯ̅ͬͫ́s͎͗ͤ̂̎c̮̬̞̾͐ͧ͊̄io̫̊̏ͯ͐̍ŭ͎͗ͨs̡̱̩̈ͣͦ̅̍͗n̥e͖̲ͧ̏͆̃́̚s͕̬͓͛ͅͅs̔̓̾͛

darkiplier: indeed. so, since then, we’ve been waiting – quite impatiently, may I add – for the chance to come back.

ANTISEPTICEYE: t̫̲̓h̉ͯĕn̽ t̻͖̔͋͡hͬͤ̉e m̥̺͈͂̑̐ͧȯ̹̭rt̟̺̳aͫ́͏̲̯̰̭l͑̇͐s̵̝ͣͪ̓ͪ m̰̩͇̱͍̹͍a͖̺̮̠̎͌ͤͭ͑d̤̹͍̠e̐͒ a ẖͣ͒̄ͧu̝̱g͛̐ͬe m̶͎̦̠̠͋ͩi̧̦̽̉ͫ͛s͖͡t̼̼̘̀͗̃ͬ̑ͩ̑a̮̰͛̆̓k͖̹͑ͥͤ̎ͬ̀̂e̒͂͆ͭ̇́

darkiplier: you know what that mistake was?

darkiplier: they m̕O̴̷ç̷K̴̨͟ę̶D us.

darkiplier: oh, please excuse my text. I got quite angry for a moment.

darkiplier: but yes, they made fun of us today. Anti and I don’t like being made fools of. we got pissed enough that we were able to take control again.

ANTISEPTICEYE: a͊͋̽͆͞҉͎͍̳͖͡ņ̘ͤ͂͋̇̑̄d̅͋̓͗̂ͣ͂ w͋̏̈̒̒ḩ̩͚̥ͨ̓̎ͩ̉ͯ̚a͓͎̜̓ͫͧ͑̉̈́ͪͧt aͥͥ n̹̲͌̔ͨ͟ͅi̥̙͐ͣ̔̿͘͠c̢͉̫̼͈͕̆̏ͣ̕ͅè̓͋͑̂ tiͬͮ̑͂ḿ̋̔̆̉ͯͪe toͬͩ̌̈́ ḍ͍̥̤̱̲́̒ͮ͛̐͟o͊́͊̋ͤ ś̾ͦͧͮ͞o̴̼͉ͬ̊ͣ̌̏̚

darkiplier: yes, very nice. you know why?

darkiplier: while we were waiting for this chance, we discovered something… interesting.

jacksfilms: . . . 

2toesup: jack no

jacksfilms: okay, I’ll bite. what is it?

ANTISEPTICEYE: o̒͒ḧ́̽,̉̄̈̅ y̒̂ͤ̓͌̂͌ͧ̐͏͎̗ỡ̠͈̩̪̇u̇͆'̸̧̟͓̮͙͙̹̄l̷̵ͣͥ̈́͒͒ľ͗̍̅ͫ sͭ̐͂͐̏ͫ͝e͊͊́̔ͨ̓e

jacksfilms: wha

**jacksfilms has changed their name to “JacksKills”.**

crankgameplays: what

JacksKills: huh

JacksKills: it feels nice to inhabit a vessel again

2toesup: what the fuck

darkiplier: how nice of you to join us.

darkiplier: you see, Anti and I don’t exactly like competition – we don’t even like each other due to that – but when we found that a few of you also have… “dark” sides, we knew we couldn’t pass up the chance to include them in this.

ANTISEPTICEYE: ã̢̰͖͉̠̦̱̖̊̔̇r̅̿ͦ͊̊̓́ͣ͑̕͠e͂̆ͬ̚n͍̦̠͓̱̘͊͆͢'͆ț̶ͪ ŷ͓̻͗o̺̾ͮ̉̆͐̏̕ú͗̿̃ a̓͌ͣll e̵͇͖̐͗̆̐̅͐̀̚͜x̦͓͆͡ç̌͒ͥ̔̑͂ͣ͗̒͏̸ï̏t̉ͧ͛̍̋̂̚̚͏̨̺̪͜e̴̠͚̹̩̟͋͠d̊ t̟̖͋͗͋̍̏̓̍̕͟ȏ̡̈̎͗ s̹̝̘̘̟̐͛ͣ̇̏ȩ̠͙̩̳͕̏ͧ̆̓̿̑̋ͬẻ̊̓͆̎ w̞̪̫͔̮͉̟̹͑͋ḣ̷̖͍̻̐ͦ͘͝oͥͦ hͭ̓ͪͦe̸̦̱̣͍̗̊̏̊̇͞͡r̈̑e̋ͪ į̥͐̍̀͑ͨ̒ͫ̕͢s d̓ͤͫ̔͆å̖̪̥͈̺̩̞͋͌ȑ͏͍̟̞̰kͦ a̵̗̥͖̝̣̥͗̏͢͞s̋ w͈̙̖̬͍̍ͯ̈́͗͗̃̓͟é̆̀̾͊ll̵̡̲̘̗͈̳̹̾͠ͅ?̊̂͏̠͢

darkiplier: we sure are.

danisnotonfire: I am not here for this

**danisnotonfire has left the chat.**

**darkiplier has added danisnotonfire to the chat.**

darkiplier: oh, you’re not going anywhere.

danisnotonfire: fuck y

AmazingPhil: dan??

**danisnotonfire has changed their name to “Daniel”.**

Daniel: Oh, this is interesting

Daniel: Hello there

AmazingPhil: where the hell is dan

Daniel: Dear me, Phil, I am Dan

Daniel: Just not the one you know

AmazingPhil: go away!! you’re not da

**AmazingPhil has changed their name to “ABlazingPhil”.**

ABlazingPhil: ooh

ABlazingPhil: this took a turn

ABlazingPhil: I was wondering when I’d be able to return and set fire to things again

crankgameplays: w h at

crabstickz: this is so creepy what the hell

ANTISEPTICEYE: ī̇ś̏̏̏ͧ̓ͫn̷̵̳̭̾̉̇̔͗̓͗'ͪ̂t t̔ͬ̉h̽͋isͩ a̷͔͍̮̙͂̈́̚m̸͗̄̕uͧs̍ͤͥ̉iň̲ͮ͑̒͑̽g̒ͣ͒

darkiplier: hm.

darkiplier: maybe this wasn’t the best idea. the rest of these guys are amateurs.

ANTISEPTICEYE: t͈̙̂̾̓͞ḫ̪̥̰̈͛̑͛͟e̾ͫ̊̽͊ỹ ͬ̂ͯ̅̏ả̌̓҉̹̤͟rȇ,̎͒͛̾҉̡̗ ̵̠̝̹͔̆̃͗͒̚͡wͫ͐ͫ͗ͥĥ͆iͣ̄ͥ̈́͗͜c̎̽h̽̑̆̈͒̚ m̽͛ͨͥ͑ͤāͤ͛kͧ͐̏͊̑͊esͯ͛̅ͪ͑̂ t̐ͣ͗h̅̿͛̐ͨͫ̐̂is fuͧ̓͒̍ͫͤn̆ͫn̶̶͗ỵ̈̒ͧ

Daniel: Well excuse you

pjthekick: could you guys maybe give us our fiends back that’d be nice

JacksKills: friends*

pjthekick: jeez even evil you’re still a gr

**pjthekick has changed their name to “KillThePj”.**

crabstickz: oh god pj not you too

KillThePj: Pj is no longer here.

crabstickz: jesus

KillThePj: He’s not here either.

pewdiepie: can you creepy bitches fuck off please like that would be great

ABlazingPhil: hmm… nah

Daniel: We don’t plan on going anywhere for a while

ianisbored: FUCK OF

JacksKills: off*

**ianisbored has changed their name to “IanKneeCox”.**

anthonypadildo: well shit

IanKneeCox: what’s wrong bitch, upset that I’m here instead of your dumb friend?

anthonypadildo: hey don’t talk about ian like that

IanKneeCox: don’t tell me what to do

darkiplier: what the fuck kind of name is “iankneecox”?

ANTISEPTICEYE: I tͭͥ͒h͆in̵͍̼̟̞̊́͛͘ķ̈ͮ̈́̄̐̔͞ yͦ̿̾ͥô̢̞̘̟̊̔̌͋͒ͨ̊͜u̴̶̢̹̽̄̔̃͂̾̏ wͫ̌̉e̿̓ͭ͐̚r͆ͪ͒̍͌eͤ̋ͪ̀͋ r̈͐̔ͬ̆̍iģ͊̈́ͫͨhͣ̏̒̆t,̤̩̹̬̞̰́ ͋͋͐t̶̨̩̐̂̓̚h̶̨̜̹͕͂͛̾îͧs̭̞̩̯͚̆͆͟ ͬ͑ͧis͉͉̎͋ a ̞͔͔̦̱̰͛̔̈́̅̕ba̴͙͓͈̱̱̽̔̽ͥͅd̿͑ͧ̈͟ iͨ̄̒̽d̨̛̲̩̞̐͗ͧe̽̇̾ͯ̽ͬ̍̅a

darkiplier: indeed. I’m sure you know what we should do now, Anti.

ANTISEPTICEYE: I do̙̱̪̜̳̙͉̽ͦ͋̆͊̆̊͠͞ l̸ͨ̌ͧ̆͆̑̈̚ë́ͪ̏̏t̫̩̮̖̦̽͑͐ͦ̓̀̚͘͝͝'s g̞̬̻̝͚̱͇͗̈́͟e̱̫̻ͩͅt t͐̄ͯͦhͩͯ͌̂̅͋̓̇҉̛̯̗̳̯isͨ ǫ̞̣͖͚̤̜̖̅ͣ͂̔̄͐ͨ͂ͭ͝v̹̪̻ͩ͟͢ę̡̲̙ͧ̽ͣ̏̎r ẅ̷̡͙̙̣̔̋̓̾̓͊̓͝iͬ̾̾ṭ̶̡͕͊̊ͫ̓ͦ͊͝h͋̐ͣ̉.

darkiplier: alright.

pewdiepie: what the fuck are you on about

darkiplier: sorry, guys. maybe next time.

Daniel: What

KillThePj: what if there isn’t a next time, Dark?

ABlazingPhil: I’m not interested in going away

darkiplier: tsk tsk. you all seem to have forgotten something very important.

IanKneeCox: oh yeah? and what’s that? lmao

ANTISEPTICEYE: W̏̋̈́̉ĕ̅ͤ̎͂'Ř͏̰̝͎͕̘eͥ̓ T̎̿̆ͨ̚h́͂̏̎ͧ͂E͊͐ o̱͆ͫ̃̓Ņ͎̺ͮ͊̌̐ͫ͐͌̏̓͢͜eͥ͂̔ͭ̂͂͢S̆̑͑ ȋ̹̮̳͖̩̒̄ͪ̈́̊͘N̈́ͮ̔͛ c̴̰͈̩̣͙̩̫̥̆̽̍̀ͫ̋̏ͬ̅H̳̄̍̍ͧ̈ͤͬaͨ͒Ŗ͎͕̦̻͗̽ͫ͑͗gͪ͋Eͦͤͯ ȟ̨̻̫͈̞̜̓̿̆͌̂͋E̥̩̲͕̪̜ͪͬ̇ͦr̡̡̟̐ͥ͒͡Ē͙̩͍͝.̸́ͤ͆̕

JacksKills: well… shit

KillThePj: it was fun while it lasted.

darkiplier: I sure hope it was. I don’t see any of you returning in the near future.

Daniel: Damn, whatever

ABlazingPhil: yeah, alright, see you elsewhere

ANTISEPTCIEYE: dͬ͗̎ͮ̓͊͒o͕͎̦̒̕n͉̲̭͕ͅ'̽̆ͯt c̦̞̀ͩ̋oͮu̼̰̿̓̈̋n̢t̉̐̍͗ o̰͕̥̭͕̞ͧͨ͠n ǐ̖̘̺t͕̺͊ͮ̍

darkiplier: good bye.

**darkiplier has removed JacksKills from the chat.**

**ANTISEPTICEYE has removed Daniel from the chat.**

**darkiplier has removed ABlazingPhil from the chat.**

**ANTISEPTICEYE has removed KillThePj from the chat.**

**darkiplier has removed IanKneeCox from the chat.**

pewdiepie: well thank god at least some of you losers are gone

ANTISEPTICEYE: y̭͙̥̑͐̃̋ͩo͖̥̠̳͍͈̩͘ṷ̵̲͔̣'̦r̄̀͐̐̅̒͏͓̖͇͚e̾̽͋ w͎͔͙̆̐̏̑̊̑̔ẻ̽҉͇̗͍̜̘̪ͅl̗ͥ͐͂̈́́́͒c̯̹͇̖̓͛͝o̷ͬ͂mͫ̔͌̒̒ͥȇ͈͉̟̝̭̝ͅ

darkiplier: excuse me?

ANTISEPTICEYE: h̙̝͘e͇͈͙̫̪̽̍ͬ͛́ͮ s͌̒ạ̟̲ͨ͂ͤ̅id͞ th̝͖̼͔̱̬̅̒͐͑ͪ̓a̬̲͙͑̆ṅ̆ͯ͂͑k g̋͐̍ͪ͒͏̘̙̠o̓d̖͍̖̖̗̥͗ͤ͑̔ͬͪ͗'ͤ̓.͙̫ ̠̣̜̭͈͐i̪̜̫͈̼͖͊͊'̊ḿ̸ͨͦ̉̚ j̬̯̰̽͗̌̔͌usͪ̃͒̈̆̏́ț͚̟̯̂ͥͦ ̸͚̜̙̠̘̜͕a̹̻͓̳͚̞cc̰̟̮̞̠̣̑̅̽ė̞̳ͦ͛ͮͭͧp̖ͧt̪ͫͭi͂̈n͗͊̃̐g͕ͮ h͓̘̘̦̮̺̠̃isͧ͊̂̎ t̲̞̞̬̤̉́ḩ͍̻̝ȃͧ̂͡n͙̬̏̎̎͘k̰̪̃ͥͅs

darkiplier: what. you’re not god here. I am

ANTISEPTICEYE: h͂͆͐̿͏̥aͫh́ͪ̅a͍̔̍͋̋̄̉̒ n̶̮̫̤̣̼̋ͪͤ̂oͯ ẏ̢͓͚ͬ̌̉ͬo̩̖͕̪̊ŭ̓'͐̚r̪̜̟͒̀eͫ́̄ n͒o̶͕̳̅̂͆̀t,͗ ̄ͫͫì ͔̤͇̊͞ă͙ͣ͐͋m̦̦ͬ̊ͫ

darkiplier: I am the one in charge of this world, not you!

ANTISEPTICEYE: a̢̪ͣ́̃ͧn̠̠̯͍̤͚̝͌̽͗̂ͥ̈́͂ḓ̠̤͙̘ ̭͛̄t̗̺͋ͯͬ̒ͯ͟h̼͕̊͌͗̂̓̋̑a̺̫ṯ̳̆̽̈͗͗̾͝'ͦͩ̇͌s̩̠ ͔̣͓̬̼̾́́w̭̞̓ͯͭ̒̾̿͊h̭͙͂͋ͮ̎̔e͔̰͋͌ͯrͫ͋e̐͆ͩ̌̎҉ ͆ͬ͌̔̉̓y̦͕̝̱̭͈ͨ̍ͫͅo̗̩ͨ̊̈́̈̚û'̝̠̹ͯͮr̮͊͗̐̉e̪̟̦̯̔ ̧̪̃̈́̃͆ͯ͊F̫̕Ȗ̧͎̐̍ͦͤͣ̎C̿͒K̗͇̰ͬ̃̿̽I͛̿́N̬̫̝̫̳̳͙͑̓̉̕G͌ ̬̒̎͒͐͢w̬ͤr̙͓o̥͓̱͉̦̪̐͌ͤͦ̎ͦ͡n̬̜͢g̯̲̜̓̎̈ͫ͐̎

darkiplier: I am NOT wrong, you whiny little shit. this world isn’t yours and it never will be.

ANTISEPTICEYE: i̹͗̈́̆͑ͪ͗ͦ'd̡̔̓̾̓̅ͥͪ l̥͙͊̿ike ̲͂͑̔͂̊͛t͎̃͆o̼̘͌ͫ͑̿̕ sͩ͛ͦ̑͏̖̣͙ee y͍̫͔̜̏̊̊̄̊ͭ͌o͏̠͓̘̘̲u̅ͫ͗ tͣr̩̪̩ŷ̸̪̠̑̐ ḁ̼ͨͪͩ̓ͤ̏ͦn̳̭̦̬͢d t͔̤̝̳̒ͣ̄a̞̳̓ḳ̩̦̱̺̝ͮèͦͧ̚ i̎ͮ͑̇ͭ̃t̓͋̽ͬ f̼̩̪̜͙ͥͯ͆̄̍ͣr̬ͤ̀ͩ̉̋ͪ͐o͍̤̎̏̐͗m̴͉ͨͧ m͕̙͕ͬ̓̒͂ͮ̊̚e̗̟̎̑ͪ,͌ Dḁ̤̖̬̤͓͊͆̃̐́ͤ̎r̦̳̅͋k̬̠̣ͅ

darkiplier: oh, there’s nothing to take from you when it’s already mine.

ANTISEPTICEYE: j̈̈́͌̐́̚eͪ͏̬̙ṡͫư͍̹ͣͨ̆ͧ́̆́s͂ ̊͏͔͖͕̩͔y͗͂ͯ͋ô̮ͯͥ̇̿̒u'̌̑r̅ͪ͑̽̚e̞̞͌̈́ͬ̈̊̔̒͝ ͉̙͓̘̅̋ṡo̢̤͑ ͚͙̋ͯa̯̝̜̼̋ͨͣͦ̌̚͞N̘͍͎͉ͮ̂́n̝̜ͦͣͦͫ͜Ỏ̔̋ỷ̥̳̉I̩͚͑̅̂ͩ͟n̳ͥ̎̐̂͗̅G̑̃̋̈͛̋̚

darkiplier: not any more annoying than you!

ANTISEPTICEYE: fͭͩuc̴̳͑̂͂k ͈̆̈́ͦͨ̔́͜ỷ̤o̴̱̓͗͋u̳͗̈ͥ̑ ̉̄

cryaotic: what the fuck

**cryaotic has blocked ANTISEPTICEYE from the chat.**

**cryaotic has blocked darkiplier from the chat.**

cryaotic: ugh they’re like fuckin children smh

pewdiepie: how the hell did u do that cry???

cryaotic: I just blocked them?

pewdiepie: . . . whatever I’m not complaining

crabstickz: what the hell even

**crabstickz has added pjthekick to the chat.**

**crabstickz has added AmazingPhil to the chat.**

**crabstickz has added danisnotonfire to the chat.**

crabstickz: you guys good??

pjthekick: I

pjthekick: I think?? 

danisnotonfire: well that was weird as all fuck

danisnotonfire: phil??

AmazingPhil: I’m fine I think? what the hell

**2toesup has added jacksfilms to the chat.**

jacksfilms: oh hello again

2toesup: jack, are you alright?

jacksfilms: yeah I’m good

jacksfilms: that was odd

danisnotonfire: yeah no shit

AmazingPhil: Sherlock

danisnotonfire: . . . wow

anthonypadildo: what the hell happened

**anthonypadildo has added ianisbored to the chat.**

anthonypadildo: ian??? you good buddy?

ianisbored: ugh

ianisbored: evil me is lame

anthonypadildo: ikr smh

**wiishu has added jacksepticeye to the chat.**

**peebles has added markiplier to the chat.**

wiishu: sean? are you okay?

peebles: mark??

markiplier: oh

jacksepticeye: what the fuck

jacksepticeye: I didn’t enjoy that at all

markiplier: yknow I think I’m gonna go like.. nap

jacksepticeye: you can nap on my couch 

markiplier: thanks man

jacksepticeye: yeah we’ll be back later that was weird

pewdiepie: alright bros

pewdiepie: but you guys are good?

markiplier: yeah

wiishu: oh good

danisnotonfire: phil come over pls I’m really creeped out

AmazingPhil: alright

cryaotic: every damn day this chat gets more and more fuckin weird

pewdiepie: tell me about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANTISEPTICEYE's Messages w/o Zalgo Text:
> 
> I'm not  
> I sent that  
> nice try  
> nobody you need to concern yourself with  
> watch your mouth  
> they're not coming back anytime soon  
> the stupid mortals came back into consciousness  
> then the mortals made a huge mistake  
> and what a nice time to do so  
> oh, you'll see  
> aren't you all excited to see who here is dark as well?  
> isn't this amusing  
> they are, which makes this funny  
> I think you were right, this is a bad idea  
> I do. let's get this over with  
> We'Re ThE oNeS iN cHaRgE hErE  
> don't count on it  
> you're welcome  
> he said thank god. I'm just accepting his thanks  
> haha no you're not, I am  
> and that's where you're FUCKING wrong  
> I'd like to see you try and take it from me, Dark  
> jesus you're so aNnOyInG  
> fuck you
> 
> **I realize this may not be as helpful as I want it to be, like if you have to keep scrolling from each message down here to make sense of it;; hopefully no one has to lol


	21. twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel v productive bc thanks to suggestions from you guys and some ideas I managed to come up with, I have the next few chapters planned, go me! Now I just need to write them lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

pjthekick: felix I must admit that I’m disappointed in you

crabstickz: ur disappointed a lot it seems

pjthekick: only when people deserve it

crabstickz: :’(

pewdiepie: what why what did I do wrong now

pjthekick: well

pjthekick: I hear

pjthekick: that

pewdiepie: stop being VAGUE DAMMIT

pjthekick: okay okay

pjthekick: people say that you plan on hosting another party

pewdiepie: oh

pewdiepie: fuck others weren’t supposed to know

pewdiepie: . . . 

pewdiepie: I mean

crabstickz: peejs arms are crossed atm lmao

pewdiepie: how do u know r u stalking him

pjthekick: smh we’re at lunch together right now

pjthekick: and nice try but that’s not gonna throw me off

pjthekick: I thought you said no more parties

pewdiepie: okay fine whatever I’m having a party

pjthekick: but why

pewdiepie: it’s

pewdiepie: ugh

pewdiepie: everyone in this chat is gonna laugh at me

markiplier: okay now I gotta hear this

crankgameplays: yeah I’m curious now too

Tyler: my intrigue is real

pewdiepie: jesus

pewdiepie: okay fine I’ll tell u dumbfucks

pewdiepie: I’m having another party at the end of the semester because it’ll be the end of the semester ofc and it’ll also be the 3 year anniversary of marzia and I dating so I   
thought a nice little party with friends would be fun for her idk

pewdiepie: u know cause she likes to hang out with her friends and stuff

jacksepticeye: AW

pjthekick: that’s actually adorable

shanesucks: ryland babe why don’t u throw parties for me

ryland: we’ve only been dating like 5 months??

shanesucks: :’(

ryland: alright we can have a party on our one year anniversary if you want

shanesucks: : )

pjthekick: anyway felix I hope you plan to be more responsible with this party than you were with the last one because we all know how badly that went

markiplier: we do indeed

pewdiepie: I’m still sorry man I’ll avoid the alcohol this time

jacksfilms: am I invited

pewdiepie: we’re friends so yeah man

jacksfilms: then please have alcohol

2toesup: we live off of alcohol

tsanders: aren’t you guys like sixteen tho;;

2toesup: I’m flattered you think that but no we’re eighteen

2toesup: legal in canada I think

jacksfilms: is canada even real

2toesup: you really need to start paying attention in geography

pewdiepie: but mark can’t drink

markiplier: nah it’s fine I just won’t drink lol

jacksfilms: thank god

danisnotonfire: so who’s all invited to this whole shebang

crabstickz: somehow I don’t think your using that right

danisnotonfire: of course u think that

pewdiepie: well last time I invited like half the school and I don’t wanna do that again

pewdiepie: so just everyone in this chat I think

pewdiepie: except cry

cryaotic: what why 

pewdiepie: I’m just kidding lmfao

cryaotic: oh alright lol

danisnotonfire: yknow the fact that this party/hang out/shebang thing is limited to like 40 people is lowkey scary but okay

anthonypadildo: actually yeah felix are u planning on murdering us

pewdiepie: wtf no man what do u take me for

pewdiepie: I’m not crazy like jack

jacksepticeye: gee thanks man

markiplier: children pls

jacksepticeye: “children” smh have you met yourself

tsanders: so it’s just going to be like a little hang out? it sounds nice! nothing can go wrong with those : )

cyr: now something for sure is going to go wrong smh you jinxed it

AmazingPhil: oh don’t say that, I’m sure nothing will happen

cyr: says you

cutiepiemarzia: ah so sorry guys I was busy taking notes

cutiepiemarzia: but I take it you’re all coming? c:

shanesucks: fuck yes I couldn’t attend the last one so I have to go to this one

tylerthegay: long time no talk but yes I’m definitely coming, who would I be if I gave up the chance to attend a felix party

shanesucks: YAS QUEEN

tylerthegay: I’m dragging con and troye along btw

jacksfilms: I mean his parties aren’t the best

pewdiepie: ur uninvited

jacksfilms: damn

cutiepiemarzia: aw don’t be mean felix

pewdiepie: ur re-invited

cutiepiemarzia: c:

matpat: wait do I get to come too

pewdiepie: are u in this gc

matpat: …yes?

pewdiepie: then yes ur invited

danisnotonfire: socializing drains my energy but I survived the last one so I’ll still go to this one

cutiepiemarzia: aw dan you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable!

danisnotonfire: nah it’s fine phil’s going so why not

AmazingPhil: : )

crabstickz: need I say it

crabstickz: nvm pj is glaring at me

danisnotonfire: speaking of where are u two phil and I couldn’t find u at the start of lunch

crabstickz: can’t we have our first lunch as a couple alone

jacksepticeye: woah

pewdiepie: uR WHAT

pjthekick: NO CHRIS

tsanders: y’all are finally together??? ahh that’s awesome!! :D

crabstickz: we are peej just doesn’t want to tell anyone : (

pjthekick: only cause I knew how they’d react.. oh well

pjthekick: yeah chris and I are dating and it’s great and that’s all I’m saying 

crabtsickz: : )

danisnotonfire: MY SHIP IS CANON WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY

Tyler: so do you guys plan on making out in the closet again at the party or

pjthekick: smh please

AmazingPhil: nah now they can make out in the open

pjthekick: p h i l

danisnotonfire: lmfao wow

julienS: I stay away from this chat for a few weeks and when I come back all this happens what even

shanesucks: don’t stay away from the chat then join in the fun

pewdiepie: r u and jenna coming to my party

julienS: I mean why not I guess

julienS: sure felix

pewdiepie: cool

jacksfilms: cool cool*

cyr: god I’m waiting for this party to just be a disaster thanks to somebody fucking up tbh

jacksfilms: you’re so cynical

danisnotonfire: cyr-nical

cyr: shut the f uck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops the kickthestickz trash within me has shown itself and made this ship canon here cool cool


	22. twenty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **quick shout-out to **MemesSure** for giving me the idea for this chapter, thank you v much!! :)
> 
> I'm sorry this is going up a day late;; I've been going through some stuff (nothing too bad) and I was just really distracted. That being said, I think I'm gonna switch from updating onve every other day to updating every three days, which means chapter 23 will be going up 8/9. Hopefully that doesn't bother anyone!
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter is enjoyable!  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> New Additions:  
> doddleoddle - Dodie Clark  
> Paint - Jon Cozart

danisnotonfire: time to go to the class of hell

danisnotonfire: someone save me

cutiepiemarzia: which class?

danisnotonfire: I got transferred to phil’s history class which is cool cause phil’s there but that’s the teacher who gave him detention so I’m not optimistic about this period

crabstickz: lmao rip dan

jacksepticeye: oh hey I’m in that class too, and our teacher really is a bitch so good luck lmao

danisnotonfire: u g h

pjthekick: why’d you get transferred? we’re nearing the end of the semester in like three or so weeks

danisnotonfire: my old history class got overcrowded so they chose a couple of random kids and moved them

danisnotonfire: idk why it took them so long to move us but whatevs

danisnotonfire: anyway I got phil’s class tho so it’s like a win/lose situation

AmazingPhil: speaking of, dan, I’m happy you’re in my class now, but please refrain from getting mad at the teacher

AmazingPhil: it wouldn’t end well

danisnotonfire: yeah yeah

pewdiepie: I’m betting dan won’t listen and he’ll get suspended for harassing the teacher

danisnotonfire: u have no faith in me

pewdiepie: bc I know u

danisnotonfire: smh thanks

danisnotonfire: k I’m at class now later

AmazingPhil: bye guys

pewdiepie: . . . 

pewdiepie: place ur bets guys

jacksepticeye: he won’t be able to hold out for long, 3 $ on him getting mad

tylerthegay: 5 on dan losing his shit

crabstickz: I have no money so zero on him doing nothing cause he’s so gay for phil

jacksfilms: two on him swearing at least once

cyr: 2 on him doing nothing

cyr: just to disagree with jack

jacksfilms: smh

markiplier: 10 on him yelling and getting in trouble for it

pewdiepie: oOOooohOO mark placing a big bet okay okay

cryaotic: you guys are so mean

cryaotic: 6 on him not giving two shits and not getting in trouble

wiishu: really you guys

tsanders: betting on dan isn’t very nice;

tsanders: anyway can I add a couple of people? I made new friends in choir and I think y’all would like them :D

cutiepiemarzia: meeting new people is fun so sure : )

tsanders: yaaay

**tsanders has added Paint to the chat.**

**tsanders has added doddleoddle to the chat.**

doddleoddle: hello, I’m dodie! 

Paint: hey I’m jon

tsanders: : )

pewdiepie: hello u two get an automatic invitation to my party bc ur in this gc what do u think

doddleoddle: oh, well, alright

pewdiepie: cool

Paint: I mean why not

jacksfilms: oh hey jon

Paint: woah jack, I didn’t know you’d be here

jacksfilms: why’s that

Paint: didn’t think you’d be friends with someone as pure as thomas

tsanders: aw

jacksfilms: smh what do you take me for

doddleoddle: what’s the deal with the bet placing?

pewdiepie: our friend dan got placed with a teacher he doesn’t like so we’re betting if he’ll get mad at her in class lmao

Paint: rip

doddleoddle: oh dear good luck to him then

jacksepticeye: shit guys

markiplier: oh god what

jacksepticeye: this teacher has it out for phil I think

jacksepticeye: a couple of kids just had their phones out on their desks including phil but the teacher only took his smh

tsanders: yikes;;

pewdiepie: wtf lmao ur teacher sucks

wiishu: that’s ridiculous

jacksepticeye: sHiT

jacksepticeye: dan is so mad rn

jacksepticeye: like tbh if he were a cartoon character there would be steam coming out of his ears

doddleoddle: that doesn’t sound at all pleasant

jacksepticeye: it’s not

jacksepticeye: oh my GOD this is crazy haha

jacksepticeye: teacher gave us our assignment and dan raised his hand and when she called on him he said “hey could you give phil back his phone” and she said “no” so he got   
this really mad look

jacksepticeye: oh my god he got up and demanded to know why she wouldn’t be nicer to him and she told him to sit down and he said “not till you stop being a bitch”

pewdiepie: WOAH

Paint: lmao he’s done for

tsanders: dan needs to calm down oh no

jacksepticeye: he’s not going to

cutiepiemarzia: oh dear

jacksepticeye: well

jacksepticeye: she didn’t appreciate being called a bitch and wrote him up

jacksepticeye: down to the office he goes

pewdiepie: jesus

doddleoddle: he certainly had it coming, but to be fair, that teacher was not being very nice

crabstickz: peej will you ever get in trouble for me

pjthekick: uh no

crabstickz: I can’t believe you hate me

pjthekick: honestly.. why do I put up with you

crabtsickz: because you love me right

pjthekick: it would seem so

crabstickz: :D

pewdiepie: how gay

danisnotonfire: u guys are cute and all but I can’t focus on it bc I can’t believe the injustice in this world

pewdiepie: oh hey dan

markiplier: have fun at the office

danisnotonfire: smh I’m sure I will

danisnotonfire: jack does phil hate me now

cutiepiemarzia: aw dan no don’t think like that

tsanders: I’m sure phil appreciates you standing up for him! despite the fact that you got in trouble while doing so…

danisnotonfire: sdfcgvhbjnkl

jacksfilms: keyboard mashing hurts my grammatically correct soul

markiplier: qwerdxfgyuhbjnki

jacksfilms: why

Paint: zxcvllurgaylljmfgn

jacksfilms: hilarious Jon

jacksepticeye: I talked to phil and he said that he’s not mad at all, in fact he feels bad that you got in trouble for his sake

danisnotonfire: oh no

danisnotonfire: tell him it’s not his fault, it’s that fucking teacher

danisnotonfire: like seriously what’s her problem smh

jacksepticeye: idk but good luck with the sentence you receive

danisnotonfire: yeah yeah

pewdiepie: so cyr and cry I hope u guys are ready to give up ur money

pewdiepie: the rest of u guys can keep urs

danisnotonfire: excuse me

pewdiepie: oh u didn’t leave yet

pewdiepie: um

jacksfilms: EXPOSED

pewdiepie: shut up


	23. twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHoOoO I'm in the process of writing ch 25 which is gonna be the one written (mostly) w/o text let's see how that goes
> 
> Hope this chapter is enjoyable! (even tho it feels quite short rip;;)
> 
> *this chapter takes place the day after the last one btw*
> 
> \---------------------------
> 
> New Addition:  
> TomSka - Thomas Ridgewell

pewdiepie: so dan

pewdiepie: how’s school

pewdiepie: oh whoops my bad I mean home*

danisnotonfire: I’m too tired for this

jacksepticeye: how do you still have your phone on you

jacksepticeye: if I got suspended my parents would ban me from everything lmao

danisnotonfire: parents are at work so I can’t be caught lmao

AmazingPhil: I hope you have a good day dan : / I’ll stop after school by with the history assignment!

danisnotonfire: thanks phil

crabstickz: #goals

tylerthegay: troye can u get suspended for me

troye: we’re not even dating smh

tylerthegay: ur right the only one you’d get suspended for is connor

troye: no tyler

confran: why’s that

tylerthegay: oh no reason

confran: what

pjthekick: you two are more oblivious than me and chris

confran: w h a t

troye: n o t h i n g

confran: s u r e

tylerthegay: anyway..

danisnotonfire: hey guys could I ask a favor

jacksfilms: no

danisnotonfire: thenks

jacksfilms: thanks*

danisnotonfire: oops my misteak

jacksfilms: stop oh my god

tsanders: of course you can ask a favor, dan! what is it?

danisnotonfire: thanks thomas

danisnotonfire: to anyone in my classes can u give phil our assignments for the day so he can give them to me later

tsanders: yeah! : )

pjthekick: yeah sure thing

shanesucks: if I pay attention in chem then sure lmao

danisnotonfire: okay cool

danisnotonfire: wait shit

danisnotonfire: none of u have theatre with me

markiplier: do you get written assignments in theatre??

danisnotonfire: no but I’d like to know what we do today

danisnotonfire: smh

danisnotonfire: oh wait I know someone I can add but I forgot his username ugh

danisnotonfire: phil can u add thomas r

doddleoddle: oh I know tom, he’s quite nice

AmazingPhil: yeah sure thing

**AmazingPhil has added TomSka to the chat.**

TomSka: oh

TomSka: it would seem I’m in a chat

TomSka: hello

danisnotonfire: TOM

TomSka: HAM

TomSka: DAN* WHAT

TomSka: anyway what’s up

danisnotonfire: I got suspended for the day so can u lmk what we do in theatre today

TomSka: yeah sure

danisnotonfire: why don’t u seem surprised at me being suspended

TomSka: oh it was announced on the morning announcements

danisnotonfire: . . . what

TomSka: whoops thought you knew

danisnotonfire: w h a t

mythicallink: sorry

danisnotonfire: wHY

rhett_mclaughlin: we needed something to talk about

mythicallink: hey on the bright side we exposed your awful teacher

mythicallink: sort of

rhett_mclaughlin: like she wasn’t fired or anything

mythicallink: but now more of our peers know how unfair she is

rhett_mclaughlin: hopefully

pewdiepie: aw u finish each others sentences how cute

rhett_mclaughlin: what no

mythicallink: we don’t

ianisbored: you two just

anthonypadildo: contradicted urselves

pjthekick: smh this is

crabstickz: really gay

anthonypadildo: wait

pewdiepie: HA

natewantstobattle: what is going on

cryaotic: there’s no point in questioning it anymore

natewantstobattle: I mean

natewantstobattle: yeah there really isn’t

danisnotonfire: okay the school day has been going on for like 3 hours what’ve I missed

shanesucks: the best thing happening in chem lmfao

shanesucks: got the paper for you btw

danisnotonfire: what happened omg

shanesucks: our teacher almost set himself on fire lmfao

ryland: that doesn’t sound too funny but okay

shanesucks: he’s fine so I’m allowed to find it funny

danisnotonfire: dammit I always miss the best shit when I’m not at school

jacksfilms: I like how you view someone getting set on fire as the best thing to miss today when it really was the vice principal dabbing

danisnotonfire: are u fucking serious

2toesup: unfortunately

jacksfilms: like she was just walking down the hall and then fuckin dabbed lmfao

pewdiepie: I suddenly like the vice principal

cutiepiemarzia: felix you need to stop obsessing over dabbing

**pewdiepie has sent a video.**

pewdiepie: I think not

pjthekick: I am.. disgusted at that dab

**crabstickz has sent a video.**

pjthekick: are you kidding me

**jacksfilms has sent a video.**

pjthekick: I’m blocking all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope nobody minds the v v minor tronnor Ik it's not a very relevant ship anymore but I still like it


	24. twenty-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bRo this has over 300 kudos now I am shook!!! and super happy and thankful as well because wow this silly little thing is liked by so many people?? damn this is crazy
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for all of your comments and suggestions and kudos and all that!
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter is enjoyable!
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> New Additions:  
> ThatcherJoe - Joe Sugg  
> caspar - Caspar Lee  
> ddobbs - Dean Dobbs  
> JackH - Jack Howard  
> zoella - Zoe Sugg  
> PointlessBlog - Alfie Deyes

matpat: I’m not getting any answers from anyone else so does anyone here know who all are behind the pranks

Tyler: ??

matpat: as in the ones that have been happening recently

Tyler: ah

crankgameplays: would you happen to be talking about the ones behind the balloon prank??

matpat: yeah them

matpat: and the numerous other ones they’ve done 

wiishu: what balloon prank?

markiplier: some kids filled up one of the classrooms with balloons lmfao

jacksepticeye: teacher is still kinda pissed lmao

wiishu: that doesn’t sound too bad 

pewdiepie: they also hid a phone wrapped in rubber bands in another room and kept calling it and nobody could make it stop bc they couldn’t get all the bands off it was hilarious  
lmao

tylerthegay: AND they kept prank calling my english teacher during class and it was amazing

tylerthegay: I’m dying just thinking about it

troye: how did they even get her number omg

tylerthegay: who knows

matpat: okay that’s great and all but does anyone know who’s doing them

AmazingPhil: why do you want to know??

matpat: I hate not knowing things

matpat: also there are alot of theories going around and I want to know which ones are right

jacksfilms: a lot* is two words

matpat: s orr y

matpat: anyway

matpat: anyone know??

confran: I have an idea tbh

danisnotonfire: I do too

confran: I bet I’m right

danisnotonfire: wanna bet

Paint: is this a normal thing for you guys or

confran: hell yeah I wanna bet

troye: con I didn’t think you were one for betting

confran: only when I know I’m right

danisnotonfire: uh huh

pewdiepie: Im here for this I love watching u losers lose money

cryaotic: you’re such a good friend

pewdiepie: ikr

jacksfilms: smh

danisnotonfire: anyway I think it was those guys jack and dean

jacksfilms: how many jacks do you know

jacksepticeye: are we not enough for you dan

danisnotonfire: omg

confran: lmao it was def not jack and dean

confran: I say joe and caspar

tylerthegay: tbh it was probs them

danisnotonfire: shit ur probably right I change my mind

pewdiepie: lmfao

troye: should we add them and ask lmao

pewdiepie: hell yeah the more the merrier amirite

jacksfilms: amiright*

pewdiepie: no

**tylerthegay has added ThatcherJoe to the chat.**

**confran has added caspar to the chat.**

**danisnotonfire has added ddobbs to the chat.**

**danisnotonfire has added JackH to the chat.**

danisnotonfire: hello friends

JackH: oh hello dan

JackH: why have you added me to this chat??

danisnotonfire: gotta ask u somethin

ddobbs: sounds ominous

ThatcherJoe: ello what’s this about

confran: gotta ask you something too

ThatcherJoe: what have u gotta ask

matpat: which of you is doing the pranking?? please I must know

ddobbs: pranks… nope not us

ddobbs: jack and I don’t do pranks

ddobbs: they’re not our thing

danisnotonfire: FUCK

AmazingPhil: aw it’s okay dan you had a good guess

danisnotonfire: yeah I suppose lmao

danisnotonfire: oh well

pjthekick: he’s sulking isn’t he

AmazingPhil: how ever did you know

JackH: lmao see we’re more into acting and such

danisnotonfire: oh thank god there’s so few of us actors left

ddobbs: acting over pranks any day tbh

ThatcherJoe: ah the pranks!

ThatcherJoe: that would be me and caspar lmao

matpat: I can rest now that I know thanks

caspar: jOE 

caspar: I thought it was a sECRET

ThatcherJoe: people were going to figure it out sooner or later though

ThatcherJoe: my sister already figured it out

caspar: well duh she’s ur sister

mythicallink: finally now we have something interesting to talk about

rhett_mclaughlin: I just gave you a list of possible topics to talk about this morning??

mythicallink: another interesting thing*

rhett_mclaughlin: thank you

caspar: no it must remain a secret until winter break

caspar: do u want us getting into trouble??

ThatcherJoe: you’re so dramatic

ThatcherJoe: if we serve detention again oh well

caspar: I don’t like detention w/ u all u do is steal things from my bag and wrap them in tinfoil

ThatcherJoe: watch your bag then smh

ThatcherJoe: besides YOU always steal things from /my/ bag and wrap them in rubber bands so there

tsanders: odd thing to do to your friend but okay

ThatcherJoe: we’re besties it’s fine ain’t that right caspar

caspar: lmfao yeah its all in good fun

JackH: I knew you guys had something to do with it

JackH: told you dean

ddobbs: whatever shush up

JackH: lmao

pewdiepie: hey do u losers wanna attend my party

ThatcherJoe: I take offense to being called a loser but sure

caspar: but u are a loser

ThatcherJoe: I’m hurt caspar

caspar: I’m sorry joe pls forgive me

ThatcherJoe: sure thing bby

jacksfilms: I have to know now

matpat: please tell me

matpat: oh

jacksfilms: hm

jacksfilms: how much you want to bet we’re going to ask the same question lmao

doddleoddle: what is it with you people and betting I don’t get it

matpat: probably lmao

caspar: what question?

jacksfilms: you guys together or

ThatcherJoe: oh lmao

ThatcherJoe: nah mate

caspar: we get asked that a lot tho lmao

matpat: I’m not surprised

pewdiepie: so party yes or no

pewdiepie: it’s two days into winter break

JackH: I’m down wby dean

ddobbs: yeah sure

caspar: I’ll tag along with joe

ThatcherJoe: can I bring my sis and her bf?

pewdiepie: sorry my invitation is very exclusive

pewdiepie: only those part of this gc can go

**ThatcherJoe has added zoella to the chat.**

**ThatcherJoe has added PointlessBlog to the chat.**

pewdiepie: ugh fine

Zoella: joe, what??

ThatcherJoe: don’t question it

Zoella: . . . alright

pewdiepie: idk bout u guys but im hyped for this party

pjthekick: you and only you

pewdiepie: ur so mean


	25. twenty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **** this chapter contains underage drinking and mild sexual content (sort of?? I'm mostly saying so just in case), so if that bothers anyone, read with caution!!**  
>   
> 
> And now,,, for the chapter everyone has been waiting for,,,, the second pArTy ChApTeR
> 
> Aaand it's also super late... I'm really sorry, I ended up hitting writer's block halfway through writing it, rip;; BUT it's here now, so- yay! And this chapter also feels kinda bleh so lemme know what y'all think pls
> 
> So yeah this is the chapter that I decided to (mostly) write in a 'regular' format, meaning there's way less texting than usual. Hopefully, no one minds!! 
> 
> Sooo I got the main idea for this chapter from **cantadian** , who suggested another party chapter that was much more dramatic than the last one, and I decided to use that idea for this chapter (although there's not really too much drama, just party stuff... which can be dramatic I guess idk). And my cousin **LoveMusicandShip13** (go check out their stories pls they're v v good at writing and I'm v grateful for their help with this chapter  <3 ) was the one who suggested the non-texting chapter, so thanks fam!!
> 
> Quick note: this chapter changes perspective between various people - the whole thing is in third person, so I just labelled each section with the name of the person whose perspective it's from. Hopefully that doesn't bother anyone;;
> 
> Another quick note: I included the youtuber Onision in this chapter not because I like him, but because I can't stand the guy. So if you like him, probably don't read the section in Dan's perspective - I villainize him in a way. So, beware?? Also this is the only chapter he'll appear in, so if you dislike him as much as I do, dw, he won't come back
> 
> Also, this chapter is,,, much longer than the others. Whoops?
> 
> Okay, I'm rambling a bit, sorry. This chapter was pretty fun to write (although I'm not sure I entirely like how it's turned out;;;), so I hope it's fun to read too!
> 
> And again, thank you to all those who have read and commented and kudos'd and given me suggestions (which I will get around to writing, dw) :D
> 
> OKAY I'm done now lmao
> 
> Happy reading!!

pewdiepie: k guys party technically starts in like 5 minutes so head over whenevs

JennasMyMarbles: I’m omw with Julien and I hope ur all ready to be blown away by my new look

julienS: all she did was shave her eyebrows

JennasMyMarbles: JULIEN

Tyler: sounds.. interesting

JennasMyMarbles: it is

Tyler: alright then

pewdiepie: stop texting u can talk at my party

markiplier: smh chill man

pewdiepie: n a h

 

**F e l i x**  
Personally, Felix thought his party was going well. Way better than the last one, at least. Granted, that one wasn’t too bad overall, but the end result with Mark. . . Jesus. Felix still felt awful about the whole thing. Luckily, though, Mark was keeping away from the alcohol, and even Felix was as well.

“Oi, Fe, I’ve got your refill!”

. . . For the most part.

Felix took the plastic cup from Sean and grinned. “Thanks, man. Hey, what’s Mark doing?”

Sean shrugged and took a swig from his cup. “Last I saw, he was with Ethan, I think. Dunno what they’re talking about, though. Probably how gay Ethan is for Tyler.” Sean snorted   
and then grinned, clearly pleased with his joke.

“Yeah, maybe,” Felix agreed, laughing. “Hey, we should start up a game.”

His friend blinked. “Like, a video game? Not very party-like.”

“No, dumbass, like an actual party game. Truth or dare, maybe?”

“That’s so lame,” whined Sean, making a face.

Felix kicked him. “You’re the one who suggested it at the last party, man.”

“Oh. . .” Sean frowned. “Wait. You’re right. Damn it.”

Rolling his eyes, Felix grabbed his friend’s sleeve and dragged him around to ask various people if they wanted to play a good, old fashioned game of Truth or Dare. Once they   
had a group of about eighteen people trailing after them, they went into the large living room to play. The room was surprisingly vacant compared to the rest of the house.

“Alright,” Jack said, settling down next to Erin on the couch. They both held plastic cups, no doubt filled with beer, and already looked quite tipsy, even more than Felix himself. He   
snickered. “How’re we doin’ this?”

“Like every other game, I guess,” Marzia said. She sat next to Felix, and he had his arm loosely around her shoulders. “Pick a person, make them choose truth or dare, then give   
them one of whichever they chose? Pretty simple, if you think about it.” Felix laughed and hugged her to him. She grinned, making her look prettier than she usually was. God, he   
was lucky to have her.

Jack shrugged and said, “Fair enough. Who’s first, then?”

“I volunteer Signe,” Amy said, grinning, and Signe made a face at her friend. “Truth or dare?”

She was quiet as she went over the options. “Truth, I guess,” she finally answered, and the answering groans made her giggle.

“Okay, okay,” Amy said, quiet herself now as she tried to think of a question to ask. “Uh. . . I don’t know, have you ever lied to someone about being busy so you wouldn’t have to   
hang out with them?”

Signe covered her face, laughing. “Haven’t we all?” she joked, and everyone laughed, Sean muttering, “Babe, how rude,” to her.

“Okay,” she said. “I pick. . . Marzia.”

“Dare,” she said quickly, and Felix raised his eyebrows at her. She shrugged, smiling.

Signe giggled. “Ooh, alright then. Marzia, I dare you to swap shirts with Mark for the rest of the game.”

Mark immediately began to protest while everyone else howled with laughter. Marzia was wearing a white blouse with one sleeve falling off her shoulder, whereas Mark was   
wearing a regular old t-shirt. It was going to be a strange look on him, wearing a blouse.

“C’mon, Mark, don’t ruin everyone’s fun,” someone shouted, and Mark grumbled before tugging his shirt off. Sean whistled, which made everyone laugh again, and Mark chucked   
an empty cup at him, scowling to hide his smile.

Then Marzia unbuttoned her blouse, quickly snatching Mark’s shirt and pulling it on. Someone else whistled this time, and Felix joked, though with a slight warning tone, “Hey,   
none of that.”

A few people over, Mark was trying to button the blouse, but it wasn’t meant for someone with as broad of a build as he had, so he had to let it hang open. Everyone other than   
him was very amused by this and kept making fun of how hard he was blushing.

Ever the nice person, Marzia tried to divert their attention by saying, “I pick Erin.”

The girl in question looked surprised, but didn’t protest, and said, “Alright, I choose truth.”

Felix lost interest in the game for a while, despite being the one who suggested it, and was beginning to zone out when someone yelled his name. He snapped to attention.   
“What?”

“Ethan chose you,” Marzia said, and Felix shook his head.

“Of course.”

Ethan tried to grin innocently, but it didn’t work. “What’ll it be, truth or dare? Pick.”

“Eh. . . truth,” Felix replied, smirking when Ethan frowned. Felix knew better than to choose dare with him. Ethan may have looked innocent, but he could be devious when he   
wanted to be.

“Boring,” Ethan said, but then added, “Alright, if you had to pick a guy to date, who would it be?”

The group began to laugh amongst themselves, but Felix winced and looked at Marzia. He had no problem joking around with his male friends by pretending to be attracted to   
them, but doing so in front of Marzia generally made him uncomfortable.

Luckily, she seemed amused too, smiling reassuringly at him, so he shrugged and turned back to the others. “Oh, I dunno. . . Sean, maybe?” His response had everyone catcalling   
and whistling again, and Sean was blushing like crazy, hiding his face in Signe’s shoulder. She laughed and shook her head at Felix, who just grinned back and leaned into   
Marzia’s side. 

“Thank you for the party, by the way,” she murmured, turning to kiss his cheek. “It’s really fun.” They smiled at each other, and Felix gave her a quick kiss, still smiling.

The party was going just fine.

 

markiplier: hey the truth or dare game fizzled out who wants to play seven minutes in heaven

crabstickz: pEEJ

pjthekick: no I’m not doing that again

troye: sure I’ll come

confran: yeah me too

mythicallink: sounds fun why not

ThatcherJoe: I’m super down for it

markiplier: alright cool we’re in the living room

 

**T r o y e**  
Moments after he sat down, Troye wondered if this was a good idea. What if he got picked, and someone had to be stuck in a closet (ha) with him? And for seven whole minutes? No thanks.

Well, if he was being entirely honest, there was someone he wouldn’t mind getting seven minutes of alone time with, but that probably wouldn’t happen.

Then he shook his head, muttering to himself, “Wow, you sound like a middle school girl, stop.”

“Did you say something?” Connor asked, peering at him curiously, and Troye smiled, shaking his head.

Connor smiled back. “Alright then.” He turned his attention back to the group of high schoolers, all ready to be stuck in a closet with someone, and Troye tried not to watch him.   
Instead, he looked around the room and was surprised to see at least half of the party-goers – maybe more – all in the room, eager to see if they would be chosen to go into the   
closet.

Mark waved to the few new kids joining the room, and then Joe asked, “Who’s going first?” while smirking at his peers.

Link answered with, “Uh, don’t we need a hat or something full of names?”

With a flourish, Joe tugged a plastic bag out of his pocket, full of folded scraps of paper. “I come prepared,” he said, and Troye raised his eyebrows, impressed.

Joe added, “By the way, since I don’t know everyone’s actual names, I just wrote down the usernames,” and everyone laughed, Troye included.

“So, first victim?” Joe prompted, and Troye thought everyone seemed as surprised as he was when Joe quickly finished with, “Y’know what, I think I’ll go first!” He dug his hand into   
the bag, sifted through the papers for a few moments, then pulled a strip out. “Okay, let’s see who is going to be rewarded with being in a closet with me. . .”

“Don’t think anyone could survive that level of torture,” Dean joked, and Joe pretended to fall to the floor in sorrow. Then he opened the paper. “I got. . . Caspar?” Someone   
actually shrieked, and Joe said, “Yeah, I’m frightened too.” More laughter.

A second later, though, it became obvious that Caspar wasn’t in the room. The others began to groan in annoyance, and Troye saw what looked like disappointment flicker across   
Joe’s face for a second before he composed himself. “Looks like I get a second chance! Lucky me!” he said, tossing aside Caspar’s paper and pulling another name out. “Hmm. . .   
‘dee-dob-bees’?”

“Oi, that’s you, mate!” Jack Howard yelled, slapping his friend Dean on the back, and Dean looked rightfully terrified when Joe tossed him a jokingly flirtatious grin.

“Shoulda kept my mouth shut,” Dean muttered, and a few kids ushered him and Joe into the closet.

Troye was busy laughing when Connor leaned into him and began to ask him something. His breath hit Troye’s neck, and he shivered involuntarily, trying to focus on Connor’s   
question.

“Who are you hoping to get?”

“Oh, uh, I- I may have someone in mind,” Troye managed to say, turning to meet Connor’s eyes. “What about you?”

Connor hummed. “I may have someone in mind too,” he admitted, his grin making Troye’s heart thud faster than was normal. 

“Well, um, good luck, I guess?” Troye said, smiling a little, and Connor huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, you too, Troye-boy.”

Troye hid his growing blush and smile behind his hand.

The kids all sat quietly during the remaining time for Joe and Dean, several of them laughing to themselves about the situation. Finally, the phone timer someone had set earlier   
went off, and the closet door was opened back up to free Joe and Dean. The walked out amidst cheering from their peers, sporting matching expressions of slightly uncomfortable   
grins, and went back to their respective spots on the floor.

Once settled, Joe yelled, “Okay! Who wants to go next?”

“I’ll go,” Connor spoke up, and Troye turned to stare. That was unexpected. And. . . slightly disappointing. Troye sighed a little.

Joe tossed the bag of names to Connor, and the latter caught it and stuck his hand in. After a moment, he pulled out a slip, read it, and called out, “I got Dan!”

Troye felt himself start to pout and he quickly ducked his head to hide it. _It’s fine,_ he told himself. _Dan’s a nice guy, and besides, it’s not like anything will happen. He’s got Phil._

Then someone yelled, “Dan isn’t here either!” and Joe heaved a dramatic sigh and said, “Why are none of the first choices here? Alright, man, pick again!” Connor obliged and   
pulled another paper from the bag. Troye watched attentively.

“Look at that,” Connor murmured, turning to look at Troye with a small smile on his face. “I got you.”

Troye couldn’t believe his luck.

They got up and walked to the closet together and Troye tried to ignore Tyler (where had he come from anyway?) laughing that loud laugh of his and yelling, “Yes, get some,   
Troye!” Everyone else seemed to find his comment hilarious and began laughing along with him.

Troye blushed furiously and flipped Tyler off, Connor laughing at his actions. They entered the closet and someone shut and locked it.

The boys turned to look at each other.

“Well, I never thought I’d be back in a closet again,” Connor joked, and Troye giggled, shaking his head.

When he was done laughing, Troye awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and then took a seat on the floor, back up against the wall. Connor sat down next to him after a   
moment.

“So. . . what do you want to do?” Troye said, looking everywhere but Connor.

His friend laughed.

“I mean. . . what do people usually do during ‘seven minutes in heaven’?” Connor said, and, for some reason, the way he said it had Troye’s heart suddenly pounding again.

“Uh, well- oh come on Connor, you know as well as I do the point of this game,” Troye responded, turning to roll his eyes at the boy next to him.

He never got around to doing so, as Connor was suddenly kissing him the second Troye turned towards him.

_Oh,_ Troye thought faintly. _Well, I wasn’t expecting that._

They pulled back after a few moments, and though Connor was smiling, he looked nervous. “So, uh, before you ask what the hell was that, I, uh, like you, Troye. So. . .”

Troye’s answering smile nearly hurt his face, it was so wide. “I like you too, Con.”

 

matpat: uh who invited greg

pewdiepie: woh

matpat: that one guy no one likes because he’s an ass to everyone

TomSka: oh no

shanesucks: wait he’s here

matpat: just entered

matpat: and right after him were more people who I’m pretty sure weren’t invited so uh rip

shanesucks: EW oh my god someone get rid of him I can’t stand him

danisnotonfire: ugh same he’s such a jerk

pewdiepie: ar e u fukcign kidding em

pewdiepie: le mme go takl to hm

 

**D a n**  
The party was starting to get pretty boring.

Phil had wondered off a few moments ago to go chat with somebody that Dan didn’t know very well, so he told Phil that he would just stay in the little corner they’d occupied. It took a bit of convincing, but Phil finally let him be when Dan reassured him that he would be fine on his own – despite the fact that the party had one uninvited guest.

Dan frowned when he remembered what Matt had said about Greg being at the party. He knew for a fact that nobody had invited him because nobody liked him, especially Dan.

The guy had flirted with him numerous times sophomore year, despite Dan getting together with Phil then, and it creeped him out. Sure, it was sort of flattering at first, but when   
he kept doing it even after Dan displayed clear discomfort in him doing so, it just got weird.

It got to the point where his friends suggested for Dan to just ignore the guy, and he relented, despite feeling bad about doing so. It worked, though – Greg hadn’t spoken to Dan   
since he had begun to avoid him, luckily.

“Oh, hey there, Dan!”

Letting out a startled noise, Dan whirled around, and his grip on his phone tightened.

Of-fucking- _course_ Greg would seek him out at the party he was crashing. Dan shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Uh, hello,” Dan mumbled awkwardly, not meeting Greg’s eyes. He was taken aback at the slight thrill of fear running up his spine. _There’s nothing to be scared of_ , he thought. _Greg is annoying, but he’s harmless._

Then Greg snaked an arm around Dan’s shoulders, and Dan almost jumped out of his skin. His gaze flickered upwards, desperately looking for Phil or one of his friends, but everyone else in the room was occupied with something else. Phil was nowhere in sight.

_God dammit_ , he thought weakly.

“So, Dan,” drawled Greg, his voice making Dan tense. “It seems that Phil isn’t around. Where’d your boy run off to?”

“None of your business,” Dan hissed, trying to edge away from the other boy. Greg refused to let him do so and tightened his grip around him.

“You wanna know something?” Greg said, shifting so he stood in front of Dan, conveniently blocking him from sight of anyone else in the room. Dan could feel the panic building   
up inside of him, and he found himself just really wanting to get away. 

Dan managed to say, “No, I don’t want to know anything.” This didn’t discourage Greg at all, who just stared at Dan and began to smirk quite creepily at him.

“I was pretty hurt when you began avoiding me,” Greg admitted, stepping a little closer. Dan backed away as much as he could into the corner they were in. “But, even though you   
were being pretty rude towards my advances, I still liked you. I still like you now, even.” He tipped his head forward, gaze dark, and Dan was very close to hyperventilating.

“You’re really pretty. Did you know that? Prettiest boy at school.” Greg grinned.

“F-Fuck off,” Dan whimpered. “I-I don’t want you anywhere near me.”

Greg shook his head, clicking his tongue. “Well, I don’t care what you want, Dan. Not after you kept rejecting me. No, I only care about what I want, and what I want it-“

He was suddenly being yanked away from Dan, and Dan fell against the wall, eyes widening when he realized that it was Phil who had yanked the creep away from him.

“Dan told you to leave him alone,” Phil spat, and Dan couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Phil so. . . angry. “So back the hell off and get out of this party.”

Greg ripped himself out of Phil’s grip, sneering. “Fuck you, Phil, I was in the middle of a conversation-"

“That Dan did not want to be a part of, I know,” snapped Phil. “So go away, you goddamn creep.”

Before Greg could fire back a response, Felix suddenly appeared, mouth set in a grim line. “Don’t remember inviting you here,” Felix said lowly. He both looked and sounded somewhat drunk, but was still threatening, and Greg seemed to think so as well.

“Whatever, your parties suck ass anyway,” Greg bit. He cast one more look at Dan and that set Phil off, the older boy grabbing his shoulder and shoving him into the wall.

“Felix, can you please get rid of this unwanted guest?” Phil said harshly, and Felix raised an eyebrow at Phil’s tone but did as he said anyway.

The second Greg was out of sight, Dan was wrapping his arms around Phil, burying his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Jesus Christ, I hate that guy,” he said shakily, and Phil   
rubbed his back in a soothing gesture.

“It’s alright, Dan,” he said softly. “We can report him to somebody, if you want.”

“Just might want to,” Dan mumbled, blinking away tears.

This party fucking sucked.

 

JennasMyMarbles: who tf is felix yelling at

AmazingPhil: some uninvited jackass

tsanders: gee phil what brought on the swearing??;;

AmazingPhil: said uninvited guest harassed dan

doddleoddle: oh my 

doddleoddle: is he alright?

JennasMyMarbles: well shit

tsanders: oh gosh, is he okay??

AmazingPhil: yeah, just freaked out

tsanders: oh dear;;

tsanders: I hope nothing else bad happens tonight

 

**T h o m a s**  
Thomas pocketed his phone and sighed a little, leaning back into the chair he had been sitting on for the past few minutes.

Felix’s party wasn’t going too well.

For starters, apparently more people than anticipated showed up, most likely thanks to Matt. Thomas felt bad for accusing him (although only in his mind), but he was the logical   
choice, being the school’s main source for gossip and all that.

But anyway, back on the subject of there being more party guests than planned – Felix was less than thrilled about to it. He had a large house, so space wasn’t an issue, but after   
the disaster of the last party, Thomas knew that he hadn’t wanted there to be any more people that he didn’t know personally.

A loud crash sounded from the far side of the living room, near the stairs, and Thomas flinched. Something had broken, and Thomas felt sorry for whoever was going to face   
Felix’s wrath.

_Maybe we should just go home,_ Anxiety suggested, and Thomas frowned. _After all, this party isn’t going very well. Who knows what could happen if we stay for any longer?_

Thomas wanted to protest, but Logic spoke up before he could. _You know very well that nothing bad may happen at all, Anxiety. Let Thomas live._

_Yeah!_ Morality chimed in. _Virgil, Thomas wants to party, and even though I don’t think he should be out this late, I say let him party!_

“Thanks, Patton and Logan,” Thomas murmured to his Sides. He felt Anxiety grow annoyed at the lack of attention and shrink back into his part of Thomas’s mind. Thomas didn’t   
really mind.

_So, what are you going to do now?_ Prince asked. _If you’re staying, perhaps you could do some karaoke? I wouldn’t mind signing some Disney songs right about now._

“No singing,” Thomas sighed. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Not in the mood for what?”

Thomas looked up to see Jon standing over him. He smiled in greeting. “Hey, Jon. What’s up?”

Jon shrugged and took a seat on the arm of Thomas’s chair. “Nothing much. Kinda regretting coming to this party, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, how come?” Thomas asked, watching Jon carefully. Jon looked down at him, and Thomas tried to ignore how nice his eyes looked. Not now, Thomas.

His friend shrugged. “I mean, it was fun at first, but then that one guy showed up, and Felix keeps getting pissed at things, and Jack – well, John – is wasted. So. . . yeah.”

“Ah.”

They sat in a peaceful silence for a while longer, ignoring the party around them. Or, well, Jon seemed peaceful. Thomas was nowhere near feeling peaceful because the Sides were   
beginning to try and get his attention back due to Jon’s presence.

_Look, Thomas! A choir friend! Now you can sing without the worry of being mocked!_ Prince exclaimed, then gave a very fake cough. _So, Anxiety. . . can you lay off? Even I feel anxious about something, and I’m never anxious._

_It’s not the idea of singing that’s got him feeling like that,_ Anxiety said, sounding annoyed. _It’s Jon._

Thomas shut his eyes and sighed deeply.

_Jon?_ Morality said, tone of voice confused. _What did Jon do?_

_No, Patton, it’s not because he did anything_ , Logic said, and Thomas could visualize him pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _I think it’s because. . . well, actually, I’m not too sure. Care to enlighten us, Thomas?_

Thomas let Prince answer for him with, _Ah, young love._

“Not quite,” muttered Thomas, taking great care into making sure his response was too soft for Jon to hear. It seemed to be soft enough, as Jon didn’t look up from his phone.

_Love?!_ Morality squealed. _Thomas, do you love Jon?!_

_As a friend, he does_ , Logic said. _As a romantic partner, though. . . I’m not sure._

_That’s because you’re bad with feelings, Logan._

_I know, Roman, that’s why feelings are your thing._

“Quit it,” Thomas said, and whoops, that was said too loudly – Jon turned away from his phone and looked over to Thomas, squinting in confusion.

“Who are you talking to?”

“Ah- myself.” Thomas grinned sheepishly, and Jon seemed to understand what he meant exactly, because he just grinned and nodded.

Once he turned away again, Thomas ducked his head and muttered, “Cut it out, guys.”

_Yikes, we’re sorry, Thomas,_ Morality said apologetically. _Did we embarrass you in front of your crush?_

Thomas dragged a hand down his red face, regretting ever responding to his personalities.

Jon tapping his shoulder made him jump and he turned, somehow managing to ignore Anxiety causing a spike of, well, anxious feelings. “Y-Yeah, Jon?”

His friend smiled. “I’m going to go see what Dodie is up to. Later, Thomas.” He waved, then took his leave, stepping carefully between the other kids hanging around.

Thomas watched him leave, smiling softly to himself, and Anxiety groaned.

_Jeez, Thomas, just talk to the guy next time. Don’t let me stop you._

Thomas stopped smiling and decided to block Anxiety out for the rest of the party.

 

shanesucks: I hear greg left is that true

pewdiepie: kikcde hm pot myslfe

cutiepiemarzia: got off your phone, Felix

pewdiepie: wyh to

cutiepiemarzia: look I’m not in the mood for this right now

pewdiepie: whta

pjthekick: what’s wrong?

cutiepiemarzia: nothing, I’m fine

 

**M a r z i a**  
Marzia was not fine.

Every time Felix had a party, he promised her that he wouldn’t drink, and every time he had a party, he drank enough to get drunk.

It was quite tiring.

Sure, Marzia loved Felix – he was an amazing person to her and he treated her with respect and love and they were very happy together.

But. . . him drinking was an issue.

Especially when he drank enough to get so drunk that he was flirting with Sean – again.

She crossed her arms and frowned across the room to her boyfriend, who was leaning against the wall beside Sean, plastic cups in both of their hands. Marzia watched Felix throw   
back his head in laughter at something Sean said, and the latter had a pink face. She wanted to think that it was due to him drinking, but a small part of her whispered that Sean   
was blushing thanks to her boyfriend.

Marzia sighed and looked away from the scene. She was over-thinking things, she knew. Felix and Sean were not into each other the way she and Felix were, or Sean and Signe.   
They were just very good friends.

It still bothered her to see them standing so close.

“Marzia, what’s wrong?”

She turned to face Pj, who had joined her on the couch. “Oh, hey, Peej,” she said, trying not to sound too glum.

He saw right through her and spoke again. “I know there’s something up. What is it?”

She wanted to protest again that no, she was perfectly fine, but his expression caused her to pause, then sigh and give in. “Alright, fine. It’s. . . it’s stupid, but I just. . . I always get   
so annoyed when Felix gets really drunk, and then spends all his time practically flirting with Sean, like, right in front of me! It’s really annoying. And I know that he wouldn’t leave   
me for Sean, but it still. . . hurts. I don’t know.” She fiddled with the edges of Mark’s shirt and waited for Pj to tell her that she was overreacting.

Instead, Pj sighed and patted her shoulder. “I get where you’re coming from,” he said. “But don’t worry. I know Felix, and he may be kind of a jerk when drunk, but he would never   
try to hurt you on purpose.”

Marzia looked up at Pj and nodded slowly. “Yeah. I guess. Thank you.”

Pj smiled reassuringly. “No problem, Marzia.”

Then he looked across the room to where Felix and Sean were, and the smile froze on his face. “Uh…”

Marzia looked at him with concern. “What is it?” She followed his gaze until she saw her boyfriend kissing Sean, and she actually gave a little gasp. “Oh my gosh.”

“Okay, hang on,” Pj said, standing up and crossing the room to the pair. Marzia sat frozen on the couch, stunned by Felix’s action. Granted, he was drunk, but even then. . . 

She blinked tears from her eyes and stood up, pushing through anyone who stood between her and Felix.

When she reached them, Pj gave her a panicked look and was about to say something, but she shook her head. His mouth closed.

Felix and Sean had stepped apart when Pj showed up, but when they took notice of Marzia, Sean actually winced and stumbled back, sobering up a bit as he said, “M-Marzia, uh-”

She didn’t even look at him, her attention entirely on Felix, who was staring at her with a fearfully apologetic expression. “Shit, Marzia, I’m so sorry, Sean kissed me, and-”

“Save it,” she snapped, wiping her eyes. “I don’t care how it happened, I’m upset that it did happen. I- I think we need to take a break, alright? I don’t want to put up with- with   
this,” she continued, gesturing wildly at Felix and Sean. “So, just- I don’t know, leave me alone for a few days, okay?”

As she turned to walk away, Felix reached out to grab her, but she heard Pj tell him to leave her be, and he did.

Marzia left the room in search of Signe and Amy. She found them chatting in the entryway of the house and she immediately went over to them.

Amy glanced over, smiling, but when she saw Marzia’s face, her smile fell and was replaced with a frown. “Marzia? What’s wrong?”

“I saw Felix kissing Sean.”

Signe paled at her words. “W-What? Why?” Without waiting for an answer, she took off, leaving her friends behind.

Marzia covered her face with her hands. “They’re both drunk, so at least they didn’t mean to, but it was still upsetting to see.”

Amy winced. “Jeez, I’m sorry. What did you do?”

“Sort of broke up with him. I just- need a few days I guess?”

“I get it,” Amy said, looking at her sadly. “You wanna go hang out and just talk?”

Marzia smiled and rubbed her eyes. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

 

ianisbored: why is felix sulking on the staircase??

pjthekick: he got drunk and made out with sean so marzia is mad at him

ianisbored: … ah

anthonypadildo: jesus

Paint: where have you guys been?? you’ve been mia the entire party

ianisbored: lmao we finally got here like 2 minutes ago

Paint: what took you guys so long?

anthonypadildo: we lost track of time playing video games at his place

Paint: lmao wow

 

**I a n**  
“Seems we’ve missed most of the drama,” Ian muttered to Anthony, keeping an eye on Felix. His friend was curled up on the bottom step of the stair case, just staring off into space.

“God, I hope so,” Anthony said, eyebrows raised as he looked Felix over. The blond didn’t seem to notice them even as Anthony sat down beside him and shook his arm.

“What do you want to do?” Ian asked, now eyeing his friend. Anthony looked up and shrugged.

Ian sighed and looked around. “Well, it seems pretty pointless to be here then, so. . .”

“You’re pointless,” Felix said, and Ian looked down in surprise.

“Huh,” Anthony said. “Guess you’re not dead.”

Felix groaned and covered his face. “Might as well be,” he sighed, and then he was pushing himself into a sitting position, frown etched onto his face. Ian felt kind of bad for him.   
“Do you guys think Marzia will ever forgive me?”

Ian and Anthony exchanged panicked expressions. Oh, no, they were not the best at emotional conversations about angry girlfriends. 

Luckily, they were saved from having to comfort Felix when someone shouted, “We’re playing charades, who wants to join?”

The pair of friends immediately got up from the steps, quickly saying, “Sorry, man, but the game calls to us, you know how it is-”

Felix heaved a sigh and waved them off.

Ian reached the living room with Anthony trailing behind. The two of them did actually like charades for the most part – they’d played a few games with their friends in the past   
and had grown to enjoy playing.

“So who’s going first?” Ian asked, taking a seat on the floor. Anthony collapsed beside him, then using Ian’s shoulder as support so he could sit up. Ian rolled his eyes.

He took a quick look around the room to see who all was playing. He spotted Rhett and Link sat on the couch beside each other (naturally); Dan and Phil were on the couch’s other   
end, Dan curled into Phil’s side and Phil brushing his fingers through the younger boy’s fringe; Jenna was bouncing in her seat, obviously eager to play; and a couple of other kids   
Ian didn’t know well were scattered around the room in various positions. _Good crowd_ , he thought.

“I volunteer!” Jenna said quickly, standing up and moving to the center of the room. A couple of kids laughed, amused by her enthusiasm, and she grinned. “Okay. Should we have   
a timer set?” Someone standing by the wall – Ian squinted and recognized the person as Chris – waved his phone around with a grin. “Ready when you are,” he said. “You have sixty   
seconds.”

Jenna nodded wildly, red hair bouncing around her face. “Okay. Now, watch-”

She began by miming holding something in her right hand and then swinging.

“Baseball?” someone called out, and Rhett responded, “But you hold a baseball bat with two hands, not one.”

“Oh, right.”

Jenna mimed swinging something again, and Ian guessed, “Is it tennis?”

“Yes! Hell yeah!” Jenna yelled, pointing at him, and Anthony slapped his shoulder as congratulations. Ian shoved him.

Chris stopped the timer, announced that it’d taken that round about fifteen seconds, and then added, “I like how eager you were to play, and then all you did was charade playing   
tennis.”

“I don’t see you playing,” she retorted, causing the other kids to jeer and start chanting, “Chris! Chris! Chris!”

Chris looked taken aback, but grinned and rose to the challenge nonetheless. “High schoolers,” he joked. “So demanding.”

He took Jenna’s place in the middle of the room and, after someone started up a timer, began to do some very odd movements. Ian wasn’t quite sure what to make of them.

“What is he doing?” Anthony said under his breath. Ian just shrugged helplessly.

Kids were calling out suggestions and Chris shook his head at every one of them. When the timer went off to signify the end of his round, everyone groaned.

“What the hell was that?” Chris’s boyfriend, who’d arrived during Chris’s. . . odd round, asked, sounding horrified.

“I was break dancing,” Chris said, grinning mischievously. “I can’t believe no one guess that.”

“That was not break dancing,” Dan scoffed, Phil nodding in agreement beside him. Chris flipped them off.

“Yeah!" another guy said, jumping up. " _This_ is.”

Suddenly, half the kids in the room got up and started dancing wildly. Ian tossed Anthony a bewildered look, Anthony looked at him with fear in his eyes, and then the pair got up   
and carefully made their way out of the room.

Once they escaped, they looked at each other. “What even is this party?” Anthony asked, eyebrows drawn together, and Ian just said, “Hell if I know, man. Wanna go chill with Felix?”

Ian thought it over. “Well, he’s not doing anything weird right now. . . and he may enjoy some company after the thing with Marzia,” he mused, rubbing his chin. “Yeah, let’s just   
go stay by him.”

“Good idea,” Anthony agreed, already heading back to the stairs.

“The only good idea you’ve ever had.”

“Bitch.”

 

caspar: why are there people just dancing around the living room

ThatcherJoe: there are so many different things going on at this party smh

caspar: wdym what r u doing

ThatcherJoe: directing a game of 7 mins in heaven

ThatcherJoe: it’s been going on awhile and it’s not boring yet lmao

PointlessBlog: it’s really entertaining atm lmao

zoella: wow alfie

caspar: omfg

caspar: why didn’t u tell me

caspar: I’m joining

tylerthegay: uhg caspra if only ud come earlir

casper: why omg

ThatcherJoe: no reason

confran: bc of who you could’ve ended up with ; )

caspar: w h o

ThatcherJoe: shut up

ThatcherJoe: you would’ve ended up with someone like you

casapr: wdym

ThatcherJoe: unimportant

caspar: ur so mean joe

 

**C a s p a r**  
Caspar entered the room where the “Seven Minutes in Heaven” game was taking place. He spotted Joe leaning against a table and joined him, slinging an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “’Sup, Joe.”

Joe leaned into him and whispered, “Guess the two in the closet right now.”

“Uh. . . I have no clue man, I just got here.”

“That’s why I said guess, genius,” Joe scoffed, shaking his head. “Anyway, it’s Tyler and my sister.”

Caspar snickered. “A gay guy in a closet with a girl. . . how ironic.”

“Exactly.”

A timer went off at that moment, and someone pulled open the closet door. Tyler and Zoe walked out, both laughing hysterically at something Caspar didn’t even want to know   
about.

Once they sat back down – Zoe going and sitting in Alfie’s lap and Tyler falling onto the couch beside Mark – Joe yelled, “Alright, next person!” and Caspar flinched at the volume   
of his voice.

“Jesus, Joe,” he hissed, shoving Joe away. Joe grinned at him before handing him the bag and saying, “Here, Caspar, why don’t you go?”

Caspar tentatively took the baggie full of names from him. “Um- alright.” He reached in and pulled out the first paper he touched, then unfolded it to see who the lucky person   
was. “Uh. . . who the hell is ‘matpat’?”

Everyone else laughed, and someone said, “He’s not in the room, pick again!”

“Good for him,” Joe commented, earning another push from Caspar. He stumbled back from the force of it, laughing.

Caspar sighed and reached into the bag again. He pulled out his second name and squinted at it. “Oh, hey, I got you, Joe!”

Joe’s look of surprise had everyone doubled over in laughter for some reason that Caspar couldn’t think of. Tyler was actually howling, practically falling off the couch. “Being   
drunk makes everything funny, it seems,” he muttered to Joe, who nodded in agreement. “Why else would this be so funny to him?”

“Oh, who knows,” Joe answered, letting himself be ushered into the closet, Caspar following closely behind.

Once they were locked in the small, dark space together, Caspar sat down on the hardwood floor, getting comfortable. “You know, Joe,” he said conversationally, “I’m glad that,   
out of anyone else I could’ve gotten stuck in a closet with, it was you.”

Joe laughed and settled in next to him. “You make it sound so dramatic,” he teased. “We’re only in here for seven minutes, not seven years.”

“God, imagine being stuck in a closet for seven years,” Caspar exclaimed, shaking his head. “What is there to do in a closet for that long of a time?”

“I mean, there are some things I could think of,” Joe said, and Caspar could hear the smirk in his voice. He grinned and rolled his eyes.

“Ha-ha, very funny, Joe. I mean as friends, duh.”

Caspar felt Joe shift slightly away as he responded with, “Ah, yeah, of course. Uh. . . prank planning?”

Despite wanting to know why Joe had suddenly moved away, Caspar had to admit that he was far more into planning pranks with his best friend. He eagerly agreed, and they   
spent the remainder of their time in “heaven” discussing who to prank and how to prank them.

When the timer went off, someone yelled, “Alright, you guys can get out now!” Caspar felt too lazy to get up and leave at that exact moment, though.

Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. He looked over to where he sensed Joe to be. “Wanna prank them?”

Joe laughed. “Sure, mate. How? Just wait till someone opens the door and then yell, ‘boo!’?”

“No, no-” Caspar replied. Maybe it was the alcohol that he’d consumed earlier, but he was suddenly moving towards Joe and grabbing him. “We could pretend to be kissing or   
something, and-”

“What?” Joe jerked backwards, and Caspar was now close enough that he could see Joe’s eyes widen in- what was that, shock? Fear, even? “Caspar, that’s ridiculous, I don’t want to   
do that.”

“Aw, Joe, c’mon, it’ll be funny,” Caspar pouted. Someone pounded on the door, yelling, “Uh, guys?” but the boys ignored them.

Joe scratched at his arm nervously. “You’re drunk, Caspar,” he determined. “I’m not going to kiss you in this state.”

“It’s not like it’d be serious or anything,” Caspar said, sticking his tongue out at his friend. “It’d be for a joke.”

“. . . Right. A joke.”

Joe stood up and Caspar looked up at him, squinting to try and see him better. “Joe?”

“Game’s over, man. We have to get out.”

No longer looking at him, Joe opened the closet door and light flooded into the small space, momentarily blinding Caspar. Then his friend walked out, leaving him on the closet   
floor.

Tyler peered in at him, grinning drunkenly. “Sooo, what took y’all so long?” he asked, giggling into his hand.

Caspar blinked. “Uh. . . nothing? But I think he’s mad at me now, for some reason.”

That made Tyler stop laughing, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. “But you guys were in here for longer than usual, and- wait, he’s mad at you?”

“Yeah? Don’t know why, though.”

Tyler frowned, appearing to sober up slightly. “That’s weird. I thought. . . huh.”

“What?” Caspar snapped, feeling irritable now. His best friend was inexplicably mad at him, and a drunken Tyler was talking too much for his liking. “Whatever, I don’t care.”

Caspar finally left the closet, ignoring Tyler calling after him questionably, and walked around until he found himself out back. The yard was filled with people, most of whom he   
didn’t recognize, but after making sure Joe wasn’t there, he sighed and took a seat by the pool.

“Fuckin’ parties,” he muttered to himself.

 

drew123: guys did you know there’s a pool

shanesucks: wHATt

ryland: WHY DID WE NOT KNOW THIS BEOFRE

jacksfilms: beoref*

jacksfilms: waiiit

Paint: jack can’t fix grammar cause he’s drunk rip

pewdiepie: lol

shanesucks: TIMMMEE TO GO OTU BAK

ryland: YEAH LETS GO

pewdiepie: pls don’t destroy my pool

ryland: no promises

 

**R y l a n d**  
“Honestly, given how crowded it is out here, how did we not know about this sooner?” Shane asked, his words slurring slightly. He leaned against Ryland, who was carefully keeping his boyfriend upright. “And also, who even are half these people?”

Ryland shrugged, causing Shane to shift slightly. “Who knows. Word got around and random people showed up, I guess. Kinda sucks since the party was just supposed to be for   
Felix and his friends, but-”

“I feel like Felix is friends with, like, the whole school. He’s just so popular, y’know?” Shane interrupted. He then attempted to right himself, giving Ryland space to stand. “So, like,   
it’s not so bad that others showed up, I guess. . . right?”

Ryland shook his head a bit. “Well, I suppose, yeah. Anyway. . . wanna go swimming?”

“But we don’t have swimsuits,” Shane whined. “I’m not swimming naked, so don’t even ask me to.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Ryland laughed, pushing Shane lightly. Shane pouted when the shove knocked him a foot back.

“You’re so mean, babe, I don’t understand.”

Ryland scoffed, holding a hand against his chest to feign being offended. “I’m not mean-”

“Drew!” Shane gasped, distracted by the sight of his friend. He stumbled away from Ryland, who sighed and followed after. He couldn’t help but frown when he spotted Shane   
pressed up against Drew, hugging him even though they had last talked only an hour ago.

Ryland didn’t mind Shane being close friends with Drew, or with anyone for that matter. He knew that Shane was an affectionate person with his friends, especially while drunk, so   
he was used to this. It still sort of bothered him, seeing Shane so close to Drew.

_Is this how Marzia felt?_ he thought to himself, crossing his arms.

As most of the people attending the party were in the group chat Felix had created as well, word of Marzia and Felix taking a break after the dumb move Felix pulled with Sean   
travelled around extremely fast. Matt, being who he was, helped the news spread even more quickly by telling everyone within five feet of him what had happened between the   
most popular couple in school.

Ryland frowned and shook his head. “Shane wouldn’t do that, drunk or not,” he mumbled to himself. “It’s fine. I need to chill out.”

He ended up wandering around the yard, talking to a few people he knew. He found Jenna floating in the pool with her boyfriend, Julien, both of them fully clothed. He spotted one   
of the other kids from their group chat – he vaguely remembered him as Caspar – sitting by the pool, looking deep in thought. Jack and Dean were chatting with a few other kids,   
and everyone else were either dancing to the music blaring from the house or just chilling by the pool.

He ended up near Shane and Drew, who were sat on the grass together, talking about who-knew-what. After standing uncomfortably by them for a few moments, Shane finally   
took notice of him and yelled, “Babe! There you are, c’mere!”

Ryland smiled a little and went to sit beside Shane, who then pulled him right into his lap. Ryland could feel his face heat up, and he looked over at Drew, but his friend just smiled and waved it off. “It’s fine, you guys act like this all the time.”

“I guess,” Ryland muttered, leaning into Shane carefully. Shane hugged him around his waist, and his smile grew wider.

Drew smiled again and stood up, brushing off his jeans. “Well, I’ll leave you two alone. See you guys later.” With a wave, he was off.

Once he was gone, Ryland felt Shane shift under him and sigh. Ryland turned around to look at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”

“You left me alone,” Shane whined, hugging him tighter. Ryland wheezed slightly and patted Shane’s hands until he loosened his hold.

“You weren’t alone,” Ryland countered. “You had Drew. I wanted to. . . give you time with him, that’s all.” He also wanted to give himself time to let his irrational jealousy die down,   
but that didn’t need to be mentioned.

Shane tipped his head forward until it rested against Ryland’s shoulder. “I wanted to spend time with you too, though,” he said, nuzzling into him, and Ryland almost melted.

“Ah. . . I’m sorry, then?” he replied, turning and giving him a quick kiss. Shane hummed, obviously pleased. The he asked, “You sure that’s the only reason?” and Ryland sighed.   
Shane could be pretty observant at times, it seemed.

“I mean. . . maybe. I dunno.”

Shane frowned. Although still quite drunk, he seemed to sense that Ryland wasn’t being completely honest. “Ryland, what’s wrong?”

Ryland hugged himself. “I just- you were with Drew so I wanted to let you spend time with him. That’s all.” When he met Shane’s questioning gaze, he sighed again and added,   
quietly, “And maybe I was feeling a bit jealous that you were so happy to see him, so I left you guys alone. That’s all.”

The pair were quiet for a minute. Then Shane hugged him again and said, “Aw, baby, you don’t need to be jealous of me and Drew. I love him, but not in that way.”

Ryland felt his face start to burn again. “I know, but-”

“But I’m sorry for making you feel that way. I didn’t mean to.” He pouted again, his eyes shiny when he looked at Ryland. “Babe, am I a bad boyfriend?”

“Wait, what?” Ryland asked, shocked. “No, not at all! I was just being silly, that’s all. You’re not a bad boyfriend, not at all, don’t worry.” He turned around more so he could hug   
Shane back properly, and then Shane was kissing him.

“I’m glad I’m not a bad boyfriend,” he said, grinning happily, and Ryland laughed. “Anyway, wanna go swimming?”

Ryland rolled his eyes. “I asked you that same question, like, an hour ago,” he complained, although he allowed his boyfriend to stand up and practically drag him towards the   
pool. He smiled the whole way there though, his smile turning into a laugh when Shane tripped into the pool and dragged Ryland along with him.

 

markiplier: y’know I thought this party would’ve died down by now but it’s still going strong

Tyler: ikr

Tyler: I’ve seen only like 3 people leave

crankgameplays: honestly

crankgameplays: anyone know how felix is holding up

ianisbored: Anthony and I are on the stairs with him

anthonypadildo: I’m half certain he’s dead

pewdiepie: I’m fine smh

pewdiepie: physically I mean

pewdiepie: not emotionally

markiplier: yikes

Tyler: wanna come hang with us?

crankgameplays: we’re in the living room

crankgameplays: it’s pretty empty

pewdiepie: ehhh

pewdiepie: fine

 

**E t h a n**  
“Felix!” he exclaimed, not actually expecting his friend to join him and the others in the living room, despite it being, well, Felix’s living room. “How, uh. . . how are you-?” Mark shot him a warning look, though, and he shut his mouth.

His friend dropped his head, shaggy blond hair hanging in his face. Ian and Anthony stood behind him, apparently having nothing else to do. They looked pretty concerned as   
Felix walked over to the couch and fell into it beside Mark. Everyone else in the room who noticed Felix’s entrance wisely gave him a wide berth, continuing to party as though the host himself wasn’t currently sulking on the couch.

“Heart broken in my own house, because of fucking Sean, of all people,” he muttered, sounding so upset that even Ethan began to feel sad. “God, I feel so bad, guys, what the   
hell.”

Mark patted his arm. “Don’t worry,” he soothed. “Marzia will forgive you in a few days, I’m sure of it. After all, it was just a mistake.”

Felix shrugged. “Yeah, but she’s asked before that I don’t drink so much anymore, and to make matters worse, part of this party is for her. Ugh!” He groaned and brought his   
hands up to his face.

Ethan caught Tyler’s gaze, who looked as about as awkward as he felt. ‘Yikes,’ he mouthed, and Ethan nodded in agreement.

Now looking helpless at their friend’s predicament, Ian and Anthony exchanged a glance before motioning to the door, waving, and leaving the others behind to deal with Felix.   
“Nice,” Ethan whispered, flipping them off as they left.

“Look, Felix,” Mark was saying, still trying to comfort Felix. Ethan decided it wasn’t worth the effort, not when the two of them would be back together within a week. Though,   
despite thinking that, he still felt bad for his friend. “I’m telling you, it’ll be fine. Marzia just needs time to herself.”

“Not gonna stop me from feeling like shit until she forgives me,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by his hands. He finally uncovered his face but kept his eyes downcast.

Tyler then spoke up and said, “Come on, man. I know you love Marzia – believe me, we all know that – but there’s not much point in being so upset over it. Feeling this way isn’t   
going to get her back any faster. Just let her take time to think over it all, alright?”

Felix looked up and stared at the ceiling for so long that Ethan began to grow nervous. Eventually, Felix sighed and said, “I guess you’re right, whatever. I’m just gonna chill here   
for now, you guys do. . . whatever.”

Mark sighed but said, “Alright, man. Sorry again.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Felix gave a dismissive wave that had Mark frowning, but turning to leave him alone.

“So, what do you guys want to do?” Mark asked, clearly searching for some sort of distraction.

Ethan perked up. “Ooh, can we play ‘Never Have I Ever’?”

His friend tilted his head, considering it. “Well, there’s not much else to do. . .”

“All you’ve wanted to do this whole party is play dumb party games,” Tyler complained, moving to sit next to Ethan on the loveseat. Ethan shifted, trying not to put too much   
thought into the name of the furniture they say on. “That’s really lame.”

“You don’t have to stay with me the whole party, dude,” he shot back, grinning. “There’s a million other things you could be doing.”

“Like what? Getting drunk off my ass and making out with my friends? No thanks,” he said, shaking his head. Ethan tried to ignore the slight disappointment Tyler’s words made   
him feel. “No offense, Felix,” he added quickly. Felix didn’t even look up.

Mark heaved an exaggerated sigh. “Are you two done?” he said, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Ethan made a face in response. “We’ll play ‘Never Have whatever’, I guess. I   
texted the group chat to see if anyone wants to join.”

Ian and Anthony re-entered the room moments later, along with Jack and Dean, Jack and Erin, Matt, Thomas, and various other people that Ethan didn’t know very well. When   
everyone had found a seat, Mark cleared his throat and said, “Usually, people could play this by taking a shot every time they’ve done the thing said, but I’m too lazy to get shots   
ready, so we’ll just play by throwing out questions, and if you’ve done the thing, just- raise your hand, or something, I don’t know.”

“Completely understandable,” Jack – well, John – said, shit-eating grin plastered to his face. Mark flipped him off before saying, “Okay, I’ll start, I guess. Uh. . . never have I ever   
driven drunk.”

A few people tentatively raised their hands, and Dean clicked his tongue. “How irresponsible,” he chided, and someone threw a cup at him. He knocked it away and added, “Wow,   
how childish.”

“Oh, leave them alone, Dean,” Jack said, ruffling his friend’s hair. Dean huffed but didn’t bother trying to make Jack stop.

“Okay, uh, who wants to go next?” Mark said, looking quite helpless. Ethan, feeling a bit sorry for his friend, who was one of few people not constantly drinking some sort of alcoholic beverage, said, “Here, I’ll ask something.” Mark shot him a grateful smile. “Never have I ever – I dunno – been stuck. . . in. . . an elevator?”

“Pretty random,” Erin commented, then made a surprised noise when at least five people raised their hands. “How often do elevators stop?”

Ethan shrugged. “Dunno, man, it was just the first thing I thought of. How about you go next, Erin?”

Erin grinned and sat forward in her seat. “Oh, I know that most people have done this. Never have I ever done anything that was considered gay.”

The reaction was instant – about half of the kids playing groaned and raised their hands, including Mark, Tyler, and John, much to everyone’s amusement. Ethan, though, considered it for a moment. He may not have been gay himself, but, well, he did like Tyler. A lot. He had probably done something gay with him before. Better safe than sorry, he   
thought. He raised his hand.

“Damn,” Erin said, still grinning at everyone. “I knew my boyfriend wasn’t the only one.”

“You’re so rude, babe, why,” John sighed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. She scowled but leaned into his side anyway.

Felix finally looked up from where he was sulking on the couch and said, “This game is boring. And so’s this party. I think I’m gonna call it a night now.”  
Ethan waited for someone to protest, but surprisingly, nobody did. So he nodded and agreed, saying, “Yeah, it’s pretty late. Wanna head out now, guys?” He directed the question to Tyler and Mark, as the three of them, along with Amy, had carpooled to the party together.

Tyler stood up and stretched, and Ethan had to look away to avoid staring. “Yeah, alright. Mark, do you know where Amy is?”

“She’s with, uh, Marzia. Said we should give her a ride home too.” Mark looked at Felix, seemingly about to offer an awkward apology, but Felix shook his head and stood up.

“I’m gonna go tell everyone to leave. Night, guys. Make sure Marzia gets home safely.” Then he trudged out of the room, leaving the others staring after him, pity in their eyes.

After another few moments, Ethan got up and joined Tyler. “Alright, Mark, we’ll be outside, okay?”

Mark nodded, tapping something into his phone. “Yeah, see you guys in a minute.”

Ethan nodded and walked out of the room, hearing Tyler follow after him.

They passed by some other kids who were finally leaving the (interesting, Ethan supposed) party and made light conversation with them. Apparently, there was drama going on with two friends, two guys had sort of hooked up during ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’ (Ethan wasn’t surprised, the same thing had happened at the last party), and a couple had broken up (of course, Ethan already knew about that one). So, overall, this party wasn’t exactly the best, but. . . it was something, that’s for sure.

“Regret coming here?” Ethan asked Tyler as they leaned against Mark’s car.

Tyler shrugged. “It was alright, I guess? I mean, Felix’s parties are generally great, since we know a lot of people at them, but this one wasn’t very good.”

Ethan stared at him, waiting for elaboration, and Tyler continued with, “Well, I’m pretty sure this one had even more uninvited guests than the last one did, Felix and Marzia are. . . going through issues, someone was literally harassed. . . it just wasn’t great, man.”

“Yeah, I get where you’re coming from,” Ethan said, sighing.

They were quiet for a moment before Ethan asked, “Hey, wanna skip the next party we’re invited to and just chill at my place?”

Tyler turned to grin at him, and Ethan couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, that sounds way better. It’s a plan.”

“Can it be a date instead?” Ethan asked quickly, immediately covering his mouth to hide his gasp. “Wait, I mean-”

“Yes,” Tyler said just as quickly. “It- It can be a date. If you want.”

Ethan nodded vigorously, grin stretching across his face. “Yeah, yeah, I want it to be.”

Tyler smiled, looking down as he blushed. “That’s cool, then.”

“Really cool.”

“The coolest.”

They both giggled into their hands and Ethan didn’t notice Mark approaching until a hand landed on his head, and his laugh turned into a squeak of surprise. “Fuck, Mark, you scared the shit out of me!”

“Oh good,” Mark said, ruffling Ethan’s blue hair and laughing. He swatted his hand away before looking over his shoulder. Amy stood behind him with her arm wrapped around Marzia’s shoulders. Ethan squinted at Marzia, thinking, She looks kind of odd for some reason, before suddenly realizing that she and Mark had finally gotten their respective shirts back. Ah, that explains it. “What were you guys laughing about?”

“Ethan asked me out,” Tyler answered him, smiling again at Ethan, and he grinned back.

Mark frowned. “Why is that funny?”

“Oh, it’s not. We were laughing because. . . why were we laughing again?”

Ethan shrugged. “Who knows. Anyway, Mark, it’s cold as hell out here, can we go now?”

Amy piped up with, “But hell isn’t cold,” and Ethan rolled his eyes as Mark laughed and kissed her cheek.

“You guys are losers,” Marzia said, speaking for the first time since they’d arrived outside, and Ethan couldn’t help but agree with her.

**F e l i x**  
“Alright, fuckers, time to leave!” Felix yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth so the words came out even louder than they already were. The remaining party guests whined and groaned, but finally got up to leave.

Once they were gone, Felix took it upon himself to clean everything up – throw away the trash, put up any food still out, fix the furniture, everything of that nature. After finishing that, he let out a small sigh and went upstairs to his room.

He collapsed onto his bed and pulled out his phone, squinting at the screen. Great, more texts, some not even in the massive group chat he’s created – god, how long ago was it, like four, five months? He couldn’t believe the group chat was eve still intact, given all the drama it had seen. He made a face, answered the messages he had, then set his phone onto his bedside table and tried to fall asleep.

**From: Markimoo**  
holding up okay?  
 **To: Markimoo**  
I’m fine

**From: Jackspedicy**  
look fe I’m still really sorry about all that  
are we cool?  
I know I shouldn’t have done that but I was drunk and I’m sorry  
still friends?  
 **To: Jackspedicy**  
lemme think about it

**From: Peeeej**  
I’m still upset about that thing you pulled with sean, but I know it wasn’t all your fault, so I’m sorry the party was a disaster  
but don’t worry, marzia will come around  
 **To: Peeeej**  
I know, I still feel like shit  
but yeah I hope she does  
ttyl man

**From: Dan, I mean Phil**  
you alright felix?  
 **To: Dan, I mean Phil**  
I’m fine phil dw  
sorry that asshat crashed the party and bothered dan btw

**From: This Fuckin’ Groupchat**  
jacksfilms: welll that was smoe party  
pewdiepie: dont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that cool cool
> 
> Also sorry-not-sorry for any hints I dropped towards various ships lmao, and also I'm v sorry about the people who. . . broke up, both relationship and friendship wise. Don't worry, it'll only last another chapter or two lol
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed!!
> 
> (This feels so blehhh rip;;;)


	26. twenty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOoH two chapters in one day how odd
> 
> So I'm posting the next chapter now for two reasons lol:  
>  -1- it's kind of an apology for taking so long with ch 25 lmao (sorry;;)  
>  -2- if y'all haven't heard, there's a hurricane along the coast of Texas, and I live there, so due to the possibility of losing power/internet for who knows how long, I decided to post ch 26 today so y'all have something new (besides ch 25) until I can come back lmao. Maybe it's silly but idk that's my reasoning behind posting it. And to any of y'all also living in the Texas/coast area - please stay safe, I hear Hurricane Harvey is gonna be a bad one;;
> 
> So there's that lmao
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> New Additions:  
> JoeyGraceffa - Joey Graceffa  
> Harto - Hannah Hart  
> IngridN - Ingrid Nilsen  
> Daniel - Daniel Preda

tylerthegay: hey y’all how’s winter break going

crankgameplays: good : )

pewdiepie: why do u care

crankgameplays: felix please

tylerthegay: bc we’re all friends here right?

danisnotonfire: what is a “friend”

pjthekick: smh very funny dan

pewdiepie: dan isn’t funny

danisnotonfire: o h

AmazingPhil: I think you’re funny dan don’t worry

danisnotonfire: : )

crabstickz: I’m like half certain that’s the first time dan’s used a smiley face in this chat omg

tylerthegay: amazing

danisnotonfire: phil

crabstickz: lmfao

pewdiepie: ugh can u guys go be cute somewhere else

tylerthegay: what’s your deal?

pjthekick: have you forgotten the party or

tylerthegay: . . . 

tylerthegay: right

pewdiepie: ugh

tylerthegay: well this chat is sure to be lovely today

confran: hi guys, how’s it going?

crabstickz: eh

tylerthegay: connor, hey!

tylerthegay: heard about you and troye btw

tylerthegay: congrats ; )

confran: haha thanks

pewdiepie: are u fuckin kidding me how many people hooked up at my shitty party

matpat: well there was connor and troye, tyler s. and ethan, you and sean (technically)

pewdiepie: i

pewdiepie: stop

confran: it wasn’t shitty wdym??

pewdiepie: was for me

confran: ??

pewdiepie: god do u people not pay attention to anything around u

tylerthegay: okay felix we get that you didn’t have the best experience but please chill the fuck out

pewdiepie: whatever 

caspar: also how many people lost a friend at this party bc uh that happened

confran: wait what

caspar: joe hasn’t really talked to me since the party

confran: it’s only been 2 days

caspar: yeah, and he hasn’t talked to me as much as he used to

caspar: idk what I did

confran: well

AmazingPhil: yikes

tylerthegay: you know what I think I’m going to add some people to this chat

tylerthegay: make it more fun

tsanders: oh yay I love having more people added here! : )

**tylerthegay has added Harto, IngridN, and JoeyGraceffa to the chat.**

crabstickz: ah, NOW it’s the gayest chat ever

JoeyGraceffa: well hello there!

shanesucks: jOEY

JoeyGraceffa: sHANE HI

shanesucks: I’m so shook I can’t believe you weren’t added sooner

JoeyGraceffa: ikr smh tyler

JoeyGraceffa: anyway what’s up?

tylerthegay: thought you gays would be into this little chat I’m in

jacksfilsm: guys*

jacksfilms: wait nvm that’s correct

Harto: oh hi there

Harto: how long has this gc been a thing?

tylerthegay: since, like. . . how long, felix?

pewdiepie: idk

tylerthegay: wow

AmazingPhil: since the third week of school I think

tylerthegay: THANK you phil

Harto: it took you over a semester to add us?? smh tyler

tylerthegay: I’m sorry forgive me-

IngridN: ooh this looks fun, hi!

Harto: hey Ingrid

IngridN: hi Hannah : )

JoeyGraceffa: hey!!

IngridN: :D

tylerthegay: what a pure, wholesome chat

jacksfilms: but will it stay like this

Harto: probably not

jacksfilms: definitely not*

JoeyGraceffa: hey can I add Daniel please?

tylerthegay: yeah!

pewdiepie: who died and put u in charge of my chat

crabstickz: it would seem you did

pewdiepie: fuck u

pewdiepie: whatever add who u want

JoeyGraceffa: . . . alright

JoeyGraceffa: what’s up with felix?

confran: got dumped I believe

JoeyGraceffa: yikes

**JoeyGraceffa has added Daniel to the chat.**

JoeyGraceffa: daniel!

Daniel: hey guys, what’s this?

JoeyGraceffa: just a gc I thought you could join

Daniel: lmao alright 

shanesucks: qUEEN

Daniel: yES HELLO

danisnotonfire: hello namesake

Daniel: oh so we meet again

danisnotonfire: lmfao

tylerthegay: finally, a fun chat

troye: a fun chat without me?? thanks tyler

confran: aw troye it’s always fun with you

troye: :’)

Daniel: interesting

tylerthegay: oh it’s fun now is it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

troye: oh my god

danisnotonfire: can I just say that this is, surprisingly, the first time someone has used that face here??

pjthekick: lotta firsts here today

tylerthegay: I’m sure there were firsts at the party too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

troye: sTOP

tylerthegay: interesting that only “top” is capitalized ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

AmazingPhil: that face is disturbing please stop omg

tylerthegay: of course, only for you, phil

danisnotonfire: scuse u

**tylerthegay has renamed the chat “( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”.**

troye: why

pewdiepie: I leave for like ten minutes and u ruin my chat in that time

pewdiepie: rude

**tylerthegay has changed their name to “( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”.**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): you’re welcome : )

**pewdiepie has removed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) from the chat.**

Harto: what is this chat

IngridN: kinda weird in my opinion

pjthekick: definitely not the first time we’ve heard that

confran: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

troye: con no

troye: what pj said didn’t even call for that

troye: why

confran: sorry babe

troye: lmao it’s fine

confran: . . . ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

troye: aHH

**troye has removed confran from the chat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's that yeet
> 
> alright if I do lose power I'll definitely use that time to write the next few chapters so they'll be ready to be posted when I return lmao


	27. twenty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augh, I am so, so sorry about how long it took me to update this, guys :/ mostly, I just hit writer's block- I have the next few chapters planned out, I just had no clue how to write them- and then school started back up- fyi, junior year isn't very fun lmao; but yeah! I have returned, at least atm, and I promise to try and update more. I'll be pretty busy until Thanksgiving Break, at least, though, so fair warning. And I have to say this- I'm giving a huge thanks to you guys, those of you who have been hoping that I would update this silly story at some point. Maybe it's odd to be so thankful over people reading a group chat fic, I dunno, but I really am grateful, so yeah. Thank you guys :) side note- I'm going to try and post little one shots for other fandoms at some point, so if y'all wanna check those out, that'd be cool (don't feel like you have to tho dw)
> 
> Anyway! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading! :) <3

matpat: there’s a sub in your history class nate

natewantstobattle: what how do you know

matpat: I see all

matpat: I hear all

matpat: I know all

natewantstobattle: uh huh

markiplier: no it’s true I’m already in class

markiplier: he looks kinda young tbh

matpat: lmao told you

natewantstobattle: smh I guess you did

natewantstobattle: oh wow he is young

pewdiepie: who

matpat: their history substitute

pewdiepie: oh 

markiplier: howre you doing felix?

pewdiepie: fine I guess

pewdiepie: already tired of school and we’ve only been back for like 3 days

markiplier: rip

natewantstobattle: this teacher has a weird last name

matpat: wAIT let me guess it

matpat: . . . wurtz

natewantstobattle: how tf did you know that

matpat: I just knew

markiplier: bullshit he stopped by before class probably

matpat: damn you caught me

pewdiepie: lmao

danisnotonfire: haha #exposed

pewdiepie: who still uses hashtags

jacksfilms: #hashtag

markiplier: #hashtag #hashtags

pewdiepie: oh my god stop

danisnotonfire: ######

matpat: you guys aren’t funny

jacksfilms: #says #you

pewdiepie: disgusting

pjthekick: what is this

natewantstobattle: I don’t think anybody really knows

cutiepiemarzia: Felix

pewdiepie: . . . 

pewdiepie: uh

markiplier: holy shit

danisnotonfire: um hi marzia

cutiepiemarzia: hello

natewantstobattle: get off your phone mark class is starting

markiplier: damn just when the #drama starts up

pewdiepie: fuck off mark

pewdiepie: what’s up marzia

cutiepiemarzia: I need to talk to you

pewdiepie: uh u have my number why are u texting here

cutiepiemarzia: . . .

cutiepiemarzia: I hay have blocked your number and couldn’t figure out how to unblock it

pewdiepie: oh my god

pjthekick: I’m so sorry but I’m trying so hard not to laugh rn

pjthekick: marzia oh my god

pjthekick: you could’ve asked me for help

cutiepiemarzia: my. . . pride wouldn’t me

danisnotonfire: jesus christ lmfao

pewdiepie: alright well

pewdiepie: let’s talk

cutiepiemarzia: right

jacksfilms: time for more popcorn

cutiepiemarzia: hm

pewdiepie: dude

pewdiepie: no

pewdiepie: lemme make another chat just for us

crabstickz: yknik

pewdiepie: I swEAR TO GOD

crabstickz: : )

pewdiepie: okay I made the chat lemme add u

cutiepiemarzia: alright

jacksfilms: damn now the chat’s boring again

markiplier: this sub is actually really good at teaching holy shit

natewantstobattle: ikr like I’m actually learning shit today and it’s only been like 8 minutes

matpat: wait really

matpat: that’s interesting

markiplier: . . . why

matpat: just. . . considering who the sub is and all

markiplier: suspicious

natewantstobattle: uh

natewantstobattle: why did a woman walk in and apologize for “being so late”??

markiplier: she says she’s the sub???

matpat: lmao

natewantstobattle: wait the wurtz guy just said that he’s a new student??? but he was pretending to be a sub? wtf

matpat: HAHAH

markiplier: I can’t believe you knew matt smh

natewantstobattle: I can’t believe I learned more from a new guy in 8 minutes than I’ve learned all year from an actual teacher what is this

danisnotonfire: odd, for sure

markiplier: just talked to him and he’s pretty cool tbh

markiplier: can we add him

matpat: oh

matpat: I mean

matpat: why not?? I doubt felix would mind

matpat: right

pewdiepie: yeah sure add him I don’t mind

pjthekick: woah

pjthekick: felix? is that really you?? 

pewdiepie: smh yes

cutiepiemarzia: we made up : )

danisnotonfire: omg

pjthekick: oh good!! that’s great guys :D

pewdiepie: ikr

pjthekick: so does that mean that you and sean will make up?

pewdiepie: idk

pewdiepie: I might talk to him soon

pjthekick: good that’s good

cutiepiemarzia: yep : )

crabstickz: all this sappy shit just might make me cry

pjthekick: chris pls

markiplier: alright now that that’s taken care of

**markiplier has added wurtzzz to the chat.**

markiplier: meet bill, the best history teacher

jacksfilms: sup

matpat: hey man

natewantstobattle: hi there

pewdiepie: welcome to my chat bro

wurtzzz: oh hello

wurtzzz: hey

wurtzzz: does anyone want to learn about the history of the entire world

wurtzzz: I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there's that (this feels way too short i'm sorry;;;)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! I hope my (lame) comeback (I guess that's what this is lol?) isn't too bad;; Thank you for reading!!


	28. twenty-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys it's me again one of the worst updaters ever did anyone miss me lmao
> 
> but for real y'all I'm sorry;; I meant for this to go up like,, in early November, and here we are halfway through December,, yikes @ me
> 
> mainly it's bc school has been a bitch lately, but hey I just have finals week left and then I'm on winter break for like 2 weeks and I swear I'll make a better effort to upload-
> 
> aNyWaY here's another random-ass chapter of youtubers texting yeet
> 
> it's kinda bad but whatevs hahah-
> 
> Hope you enjoy?

shanesucks: gUYS

shanesucks: hELP

JoeyGraceffa: what

drew123: y’all this is too much

JoeyGraceffa: w h a t

ryland: ignore them they’re overreacting smh

shanesucks: SAYS YOU

shanesucks: hang on I need to add someone

**shanesucks has added gggarret to the chat.**

gggarret: aHHHH

shanesucks: AHHHH

tylerthegay: what the fuck is going on

pewdiepie: don’t swear this is a family-friendly chat

markiplier: family friendly felix lmfao

tylerthegay: fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

jacksfilms: savage

pewdiepie: how fuckin dare u

pewdiepie: disrespect me

pewdiepie: in my own home

pjthekick: stop

**markiplier has changed pewdiepie’s name to “family friendly felix”.**

**family friendly felix has renamed the groupchat “FaMiLy FrIeNdLy ChAt”.**

family friendly felix: oh

markiplier: lmfao

shanesucks: UH HELLO HAVE WE JUST BEEN FORGTNN

jacksfilms: . . . 

jacksfilms: forgotten*

ryland: no you’re just being ignored

shanesucks: YOU ALL SUCK

danisnotonfire: not all of us suck

AmazingPhil: funny coming from you 

AmazingPhil: haha

markiplier: hOLY S H I T

danisnotonfire: wicbofbki

danisnotonfire: jesus christ phil why are you like this\

AmazingPhil: : )

family friendly felix: did u guys not see the gc name

family friendly felix: this is a FAMILY FRIENDLY CHAT

family friendly felix: take ur vulgar language somewhere else

jacksepticeye: I finally return to the chat and this is what I see, glad to know some things never change

family friendly felix: oh

family friendly felix: hows it goin jack

jacksepticeye: ok I guess

markiplier: heya jack

pjthekick: jack!

**family friendly felix has changed their name to “pewdiepie”.**

pewdiepie has renamed the chat

shanesucks: H E L L O

JoeyGraceffa: oh for the love of god shane what are you yelling about

shanesucks: . . . rude

shanesucks: ryland baby tell joey he’s being mean

ryland: stop being mean Joey lmao

matpat: this chat is all over the place

shanesucks: honestly

gggarret: SHANE GET OFF THE PHONE

shanesucks: OH YEAH

JoeyGraceffa: what is going on ryland pls

ryland: they’re playing with a ouija board smh

jacksfilms: lmao those are bullshit

2toesup: you didn’t think that when you played with one a few weeks ago

jacksfilms: I have no idea what you’re talking about

danisnotonfire: exposed 

pjthekick: who still says exposed anymore

pewdipepie: losers

pewdiepie: oh wait

danisnotonfire: wow 

crabstickz: amazing dan how are you gonna recover from this savage burn

pjthekick: who still says s a v a g e

shanesucks: THAT DOESN’T MATTRE

drew123: AHHHH

ryland: ugh

gggarret: IT MKIVED I SWEREA

ryland: they’re exaggerating

JoeyGraceffa: ofc they are ouija boards aren’t real lmao

jacksfilms: boy have I got news for you

JoeyGraceffa: I meant they don’t work smh

**shanesucks has sent a video.**

shanesucks: LOOK VIDOE EVODNEEC OF A GOHST 

jacksfilms: ghost*

ryland: one of y’all was probably pushing the piece smh

JoeyGraceffa: this is ridiculous but also kinda hilarious

ryland: actually yeah lmao

gggarret: IM STI;L SCREAMIN

ryland: yeah we know smh

markiplier: I live next door and I could actually hear them??? jesus fuck guys please shut up

shanesucks: UR ONE OF THE LOSUEEST PEOLE I KWOW ICAN HEAR YOU WHEN YUP PLAY GAEMS SO DO ;LT GET ON MY CAEs

markiplier: oh my god

jacksfilms: no matter how many times you people misspell things it s t i l l hurts

jacksepticeye: rip me namesake

jacksfilms: my*

pewdiepie: nah he’s irish he can say that

jacksepticeye: thanks bro haha

jacksfilms: Irish english isn’t proper english

jacksfilms: there’s only American english

pjthekick: ,,,,,

pjthekick: you say that,,

crabstickz: in a chat. . . 

pjthekick: mostly consisting of,,,, 

crabstickz: non-americans. . . okay lmfao

markiplier: aw look they still finish each other’s sentences how cute

drew123: um hello why do you all keep forgetting that we’re all dYIGN

shanesucks: SOMETHING UST MIVED I S2GG

gggarret: THE PWOER WNET OUT ASDFGHJKL

ryland: I think it’s because of a blown fuse. . . god guys smh

shanesucks: DAYS YOU

jacksfilms: sigh

JoeyGraceffa: ryland do you want to come chill with me and Daniel while they scare themselves shitless with a piece of wood

ryland: yes p l e a s e

shanesucks: NOONON DPNT ABANDOM ME I MY TIME INEDD

gggarret: RYLAND PLES

ryland: bye losers

drew123: AHHH

shanesucks: NOW EWHAT

gggarret: GUESS WELL DIE

tsanders: oh my

tsanders: what’s with all the yelling??

shanesucks: DEMOSN

gggarret: GJSOTES

drew123: SOEMTHING

tsanders: ????

ryland: they think they’re being haunted

ryland: again

tsanders: ahhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop there's that
> 
> Idk when I'll update again but hopefully it's soon;
> 
> anyway hmu on my tumblr (@bookrockshooter) if you're curious to see all the shit i reblog and occasionally post lmaoo (in reality I'm just thirsty for followers lmfao my blog's not v interesting)
> 
> so it's like midnight for me rn and I need sleep so again hope you enjoyed this lame chapter and I'll try to update when I cannn
> 
> bye bye!


	29. twenty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm so sorry
> 
> hhhh it's been over 2 months i didn't think it'd take this long please take my apologies in the form of another silly gc
> 
> anyway i wanna thank y'all for still sticking with this thing lmao y'all's comments make my day
> 
> also i sWEAR i'll try to upload more next week bc i go on spring break then so i will def have more free time
> 
> and just so y'all know - i read every comment and i see every suggestion for gc ideas and youtubers to add and i promise i'll try and get to all of them!! i'm planning on ending this fic at 50 chapters (if i can even reach that many h a-) so i should have enough opportunities to do so but we'll just see
> 
> anyway!! enjoy hopefully lol;;;

matpat: hey

matpat: hey guys

matpat: please

cryaotic: what’s up matt

matpat: I

matpat: want

matpat: to

cryaotic: ??

matpat: discuss

markiplier: wait

pewdiepie: matt no for the love of god

matpat: fnaf theories

pewdiepie: gODAMN IT

markiplier: matt…. listen… theories are cool and all

markiplier: but fnaf theories…

matpat: aw c’mon guys ive got some really interesting ones!

jacksepticeye: I’ve *

jacksfilms: wtf don’t steal my job

**jacksfilms has changed their name to “the grammar king”.**

jacksepticeye: wow

jacksepticeye: anyway matt about those theories

matpat: do you want to hear them??

jacksepticeye: ah..

jacksepticeye: not at this particular moment no

jacksepticeye: I was gonna say that fnaf theories really aren’t that.. interesting

matpat: oh

cryaotic: Im sure your theories are good matt!! we just arent into fnaf much anymore yknow

matpat: isn’t mark still known as the fnaf king around school tho

markiplier: oh god

pewdiepie: lmfao

markiplier: don’t remind me

cryaotic: at least people don’t ship you with felix..

cutiepiemarzia: LOL

pewdiepie: dude wtf are you saying you don’t like being shipped with me?? I’m hurt

pewdiepie: anyway at least I’m not known as a lame theorist

shanesucks: HEY

matpat: I think he meant me

shanesucks: oh lol

cutiepiemarzia: hey don’t be mean to matt : (

matpat: it’s whatever lol

cutiepiemarzia: felix

pewdiepie: : - )

cutiepiemarzia: : (

pewdiepie: ugh fine

pewdiepie: I’m sorry about calling you lame matt

matpat: lol it’s ok

jacksepticeye: lmfao amazing

peebles: guys really don’t be rude

peebles: if matt wants to talk about one of his passions then let him!

peebles: matt I’d be glad to listen to your theories : )

matpat: woah really

peebles: yeah!!

markiplier: amy no

markiplier: you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into

peebles: mark stop being mean smh

markiplier: lmao whatevs just don’t come complaining to me when you get bored

peebles: m a r k

markiplier: uhghghguhu fine I’m sorry matt

markiplier: matt?

pewdiepie: it says he’s typing still,,,,,,,

jacksepticeye: oh god

matpat: okay well one of my theories that honestly has a lot of evidence if you think about it is that everything that happens in the games?? theyre all dreams. like none of it is real. you know the sounds that are heard when you hit 6am in the first 3 games? they’re just bells. but in the 4 th game the sound changes to an alarm clock, implying that the child you play as in that game has been dreaming everything the whole time which honestly makes sense because lets be real animatronics can not come to life lol also have you seen those things?? theyre h o r r i f y i n g like ofc a child would have nightmares about them

peebles: . . . 

markiplier: jesus christ

matpat: oh I can go on believe me

peebles: not that the theory isn’t interesting, matt, but wow you’ve obviously put some effort into it

peebles: why????

matpat: idk I just like coming up with game theories

cryaotic: he has ones for undertale too lmao

pewdiepie: cRY NONOONON

matpat: oh right!!

jacksepticeye: fuck you cry

cryaotic: ; )

matpat: so anyway my undertale theory

pewdiepie: aasdfghyuiohghijohubb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i'm v sorry this took so long to put up i'm so bad at this s m h
> 
> thank you for reading!!


	30. thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to upload at least something for april fools day (happy easter to those who celebrate it btw!!) so here have this short-ass chapter that I thought was funny for five minutes but now idk
> 
> in other news I'm sorry for being absent ( a g a i n ) and if you're curious as to why here it is: I've had a shit ton of school work, I've been marathoning the MCU films in preparation for Avengers: Infinity War (if any of you are as stressed as I am about it feel free to scream about it with me on tumblr), and I've been running low on ideas again. I swear I'll ccome up with something soon!! (hopefully,,,,)
> 
> also sorry I haven't responded to any of y'alls comments (I have ten unread inboxes rn sorry;;;;), I'll try to get to those soon
> 
> so yeah there's all that I apologize once again for being so bad at updating this silly thing :")
> 
> ALSO thank you all so much for 500 kudos that's insane!!! I never thought I'd get so many for this thing omg thank y'all <3 <3 <3

pewdiepie: hey

pewdiepie: bros

pewdiepie: I have something important to say

pewdiepie: . . . 

pewdiepie: helloooo

pewdiepie: smh u guys suck at responding

pewdiepie: I CAN C L E A R L Y SEE THAT MY MESSAGES ARE BEING READ WHY R N O N E OF U REPLYING

pewdiepie: : ‘ (

pewdiepie: fuck u guys

**pewdiepie has renamed the chat “all of my friends r ungrateful bastards”.**

pewdiepie: smh fine I’ll just say my announcement and hope sOmEbODy replies to it

pewdiepie: im gay lmao

pjthekick: felix

pewdiepie: FINALLY

pjthekick: ,,, we been knew

pewdiepie: wait

pewdiepie: no

pewdiepie: what

pewdiepie: that was an april fools joke

pewdiepie: fuck

pewdiepie: how do you unsend messages

**pewdiepie has left the chat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was short
> 
> tbh I literally thought of writing this like 20 minutes ago (it's like 9:30 at the time of uploading this) so yeah
> 
> it's just a jokey little chapter, hopefully it was still amusing maybe lmao
> 
> alright bye and I hope y'all are all having a wonderful day <3


	31. thirty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y i k e s what a hiatus i'm so sorry,,,,
> 
> okay the main reason i strayed from this fic originally was bc school was Too Much and also finals happened at the end of May so i wasn't doing much of anything related to fic writing
> 
> then I saw Avengers: Infinity War and got caught back up in the Marvel fandom so YT wasn't my main focus rip
> 
> I actually intended on just,, giving up w/ this fic bc I just kinda lost my touch for it but the fact that people were still commenting and kudos-ing made me think otherwise, and then user shiroganeslave left a comment w/ some ideas and boom this chapter happened (ty btw!! your ideas are Good)
> 
> this chapter is kinda rushed and silly (it's people freaking out over Dan and Phil "rebranding" lmao) and I'm not too pleased w/ it but I wanted to post s o m e t h i n g so,,, here
> 
> again i'm super sorry for the long-ass wait,,, ty to those who still read and commented and kudos'd tho, it means so so much <3
> 
> anyway!! there's that lmao, happy reading hopefully!!

pjthekick: have

pjthekick: have you guys seen dan and phil today

tylerthegay: no, why?

tylerthegay: did something happen??

tylerthegay: omg did they die??

tsanders: somebody died???

pjthekick: no no

pjthekick: they’re fine

pjthekick: they just,,,

crabstickz: WHAT HAPPENED TO DAN AND PHIL

pewdiepie: oh my god can you guys chill

crabstickz: I DNO’T THINK THEYRE EVEN DAN AND PHIL

crabstickz: THEY’RE IMPOSTERS

tsanders: ???

pjthekick: they

pjthekick: they look really different

danisnotonfire: smh we don’t look that different

danisnotonfire: oh wait

**danisnotonfire has changed their name to DanielHowell.**

DanielHowell: better

crabstickz: WHAT THE FUKC

crabstickz: WHO ARE YOU

DanielHowell: oh my g o d

AmazingPhil: I really didn’t think people would be concerned about this omg

AmazingPhil: we’re sorry??

DanielHowell: they’re just being dramatic phil ignore them

crabstickz: YOUR FRINGES

crabstickz: THEYR’E G O NE E

jacksfilms: I sensed bad grammar

jacksfilms: oh shit wait the last known emo aka Phil Lester is no longer emo??

anthonypadildo: wait seriously??

anthonypadildo: jUST as MY emo fringe tries to make a comeback, yOURS just gOES AWAY??? rude

pewdiepie: what the hell is going on

DanielHowell: I let my hair curl naturally and phil got a haircut so chris is loSING HIS S H I T

crabstickz: I

crabstickz: I DON’T KNOW YOU ANYMORE

pewdiepie: LMAO

jacksepticeye: this is crazy omfg I didn’t even recognize Dan this morning

DanielHowell: I don’t even loOK THAT DIFFERENT

markiplier: it was actually really weird tbh like I saw Phil and thought “oh wow phil has a doppleganger” and then I realized “oh shit that is phil”

AmazingPhil: was the quiff a bad idea omg I’m starting to regret it now

DanielHowell: nO omg phil your hair looks fine they’re all being overdramatic

ianhecox: idk even I’m surprised at this change

DanielHowell: YOU GOT A DRASTIC HAIRCUT LAST MONTH THO WTF

ianhecox: irrelevant

DanielHowell: oh 

DanielHowell: my god

tsanders: wow you both look super nice tbh!! I like the change : )

AmazingPhil: haha thank you Thomas

crabstickz: yeah sure they’re nice haircuts buT S T I L L

pjthekick: chris does this really call for such a reaction

crabstickz: Y E S

pjthekick: ,, okay

shanesucks: WHO ARE THESE DAN AND PHIL LOOKALIKES

shanesucks: WAIT

shanesucks: CLONES

DanielHowell: jesus christ

cutiepiemarzia: aw Dan I noticed that you used the nail polish I gave you today! It looks really nice : )

DanielHowell: ty marzia, the color really compliments my soul

tylerthegay: Dan you painted your nails?? I need to see omg!!

DanielHowell: I’ll show you next period lmao

pewdiepie: woah what

pewdiepie: dan painted his nails?? who is he

crabstickz: I like how that’s what you focus on and not the obvious lack of a fRINGE

pjthekick: wHAT is your obsession with the fringe

crabstick: ooh pj is that jealousy I sense

pjthekick: I

pjthekick: I cannot

crabstickz: no lmao I’m not that freaked out over it I just wanted to piss Daniel off

DanielHowell: oh my fucking god

AmazingPhil: dan’s fuming atm chris I’d recommend hiding from him today lmao

crabstickz: peej will protect me it’s fine

pjthekick: or will i

pewdiepie: OOOOH

crabstickz: pEEJ WHY

troye: why did I wake up to 70+ messages about dan&phil changing their looks

troye: it’s not that interesting

troye: I’m unimpressed

confran: oh my god guys

tsanders: idk they look pretty different!

troye: s t i l l

AmazingPhil: somebody just came up to me and asked me if I was new then said “oh wait you’re phil! sorry” tell me I don’t look that different

jacksepticeye: lmfao amazing

markiplier: wait I saw that happen that was Ethan who asked you

crankgameplays: I’MSORRY

crankgameplays: I LITERALLY DIDN’T RECOGNIZE HIM

Tyler: it’s okay I didn’t recognize Dan

DanielHowell: ssjksjkjskj w h a t t h e f u c k

DanielHowell: I hate all of you

jacksfilms: you’re going to hate more of us soon lmfao

DanielHowell: what

markiplier: DID I HEAR THE ANNOUNCEMENTS CORRECTLY

rhett_mclaughlin: indeed

mythicallink: it was just causing such a stir we had to mention it

AmazingPhil: Dan do you wanna skip today I’m so tired

DanielHowell: good idea phil

DanielHowell: bye bitches

pjthekick: amazing

crabstickz: that’s gay of them

pjthekick: o h m y g o d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof there's that
> 
> okay so now that it's summer break for me (has been for over a week whoops-) I'll actually try to write more for this fic   
> (and I'll be writing more Marvel fic if y'all are interested in that!! That's my current main fandom tbh so yeah lmao)
> 
> Again thank y'all for reading, have a nice day!


	32. thirty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more gc shiz
> 
> tbh i feel like this chapter isn't the Best but i'll deal lmaoo; besides I'm currently writing ch33 and I'm liking that one a helluva lot better yeet
> 
> so yeah hopefully this one is good at least!
> 
> \--
> 
> New additions:
> 
> Joanglebook - Joan (Thomas Sanders & co)  
> tallykat3 - Talyn (Thomas Sanders & co)

tsanders: uh

tsanders: so

tsanders: if you guys happen to see more than one of me at school today,,, please don’t freak out

shanesucks: cLONES??

ThatcherJoe: of all the things I expected to see upon reentering this chat

ThatcherJoe: this was not one of them

AmazingPhil: thomas could you elaborate on that??

AmazingPhil: also hi joe!

caspar: jOE

ThatcherJoe: cASPAR

crabstickz: gAY

pjthekick: sTOP

caspar: wow we reentered the chat at the same time how weird

ThatcherJoe: ikr

pewdiepie: w o w

DanielHowell: anyway @thomas

DanielHowell: tf r u on about

tsanders: ;;;

tsanders: you remember my,, sides,,,, right

SinnamonToastKen: I’ll never understand that

tsanders: so,, something happened,,, and now they’re,, real??

caspar: what

pewdiepie: the fuck does that mean

Anxiety: it means exactly what it sounds like

DanielHowell: oh god not u again

Anxiety: ; )

AmazingPhil: uh

tsanders: I’m sorry guys! I don’t know how it happened! They showed up last night and weren’t gone when I woke up so;;;

markiplier: how do we know youre not just trying to prank us lmao

tsanders has added Joanglebook and tallykat3 to the chat.

tsanders: they can vouch for me, they were there

jacksepticeye: what

tallykat3: ???

Joanglebook: thomas who are these people

Joanglebook: oh this is about the sides

tallykat3: it’s true, they just appeared out of nowhere. it was freaky tbh :/

tallykat3: also hello

jacksepticeye: w h a t

Logic: I don’t think I’ll ever get used to having a physical form.

Princey: ooh, this is wonderous! now I can actually, truly sing by myself and not through Thomas!

Anxiety: please don’t

Princey: : (

ThatcherJoe: what the hell is going on lmao

tsanders: I’m sorry guys today’s going to be very weird;;

DanielHowell: evidently

Morality: hey kids! it’s been awhile! how’s everyone doing? :D

pewdiepie: oh god not this guy again

Morality: well no need to be rude! : (

cutiepiemarzia: felix don’t upset him!

pewdiepie: i

pewdiepie: he’s not even r e a l

Logic: We all currently have physical forms. I’d say that makes us real, at least for the time being.

jacksfilms: is anything even real

shanesucks: actually im pretty sure we’re all living in a simulation so no nothing is real

ryland: not this again,,

shanesucks: the evidence makes sense!!

Logic: That… what?

tsanders: conspiracy theories, Logan

Logic: Uh-huh…

shanesucks: smh

Joanglebook: anyway

Joanglebook: yes thomas’s sides are teeeeechnically real people atm

tallykat3: please don’t bug him about it : (

pewdiepie: oh yeah totally sure thing

cutiepiemarzia: Felix

pjthekick: ooh she used a capital F

crabstickz: that means ur Fucked

pjthekick: basically yep lmfao

pewdiepie: shut the f u c k up

crabstickz: shut the Fuck up?

pewdiepie: jfc

Morality: this chat has too much swearing! aren’t you all teenagers?

caspar: and??

Morality: it’s not decent! what if your mothers could hear?

DanielHowell: thomas,,

tsanders: I’m sorry,,,

tallykat3: : (

Joanglebook: seriously don’t bother thomas about this okay he’s already stressed enough with this whole situation

DanielHowell: alright alright im sorry

Jon: oh so that explains everything

tsanders: hi jon; what’s happened;;

Jon: just

Jon: someone I thought was you came up to me and said “wow he’s prettier in real life” then winked and walked off

Princey: ; )

Jon: ??? who is that??

tsanders: ,,,,

DanielHowell: haha y i k e s

doddleoddle: thomas??

doddleoddle: why did I just see 2 of you walk by me?

pewdiepie: read up

doddleoddle: ….

doddleoddle: w h a t

pewdiepie: yeah

Anxiety: Roman what the heck you’re really freaking Thomas out now, good job

Princey: I’m sorry! I can’t help what I say!

Logic: Seeing as how we’re no longer part of Thomas – at least for now – yes, you can.

Princey: oh! that’s true, I’m just so used to being Thomas’ thoughts, haha

Jon: I’m so lost

Morality: hey, your name is familiar!

Anxiety: Patton… that’s Jon

Morality: well, yes, Virgil, I know, I can read! :D

Anxiety: it’s /Jon/

Morality: Hm?

Morality: oh! is this the young man Thomas liked? or likes? haha I don’t remember, it’s so weird being my own person!

tsanders: PATTON

Princey: oh my

Anxiety: oh good grief

Logic: Oh dear.

Morality: oh… no

Morality: THOMAS I’M SORRY

Jon: wait what

tsanders: it’s nothing ignore them

jacksfilms: damn I really wish I had some popcorn rn

shanesucks: same omg

ryland: s h a n e

cutiepiemarzia: you guys omg stop

pewdiepie: the lady has spoken

cutiepiemarzia: oh wow

jacksepticeye: anyone else like super uncomfortable rn

Anxiety: that’s not helping Thomas right now, don’t say that

jacksepticeye: oh my god the embodiment of anxiety spoke to me

jacksepticeye: that’s,, really weird

markiplier: you act like it hasn’t been here before lmao

jacksepticeye: I don’t think it spoke to me last time tho

Princey: he*

tsanders: where even are all of you

tsanders: I’m in class so I have no idea where you guys are

Logic: We’re just wandering the halls.

Anxiety: but I think we should just head back home for now

tsanders: no offense but please do that

Anxiety: alright

pjthekick: why did you even come here anyway

Morality: we wanted to see what school was like for Thomas! but our trip was less than ideal… sorry again : (

Princey: anyway we’re heading out now so we’ll see you after school Thomas!

tsanders: bye;

ThatcherJoe: this is the weirdest conversation I’ve ever been in

SinammonToastKen: what the fuck just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's that chapter yay
> 
> also i meant to add Deceit but I couldn't find a good time to?? idk he'll show up eventually lmao
> 
> also!! this chapter was a request from forever ago so now that I'm back to working on this I'm trying to write out all of the requests/ideas y'all have given me + amy ideas i can actually think of. if y'all still wanna suggest ideas I'm good w/ that, but I'll say now that I might not get around to all of them and for that I'm sorry;
> 
> so yeah, hopefully y'all enjoyed this chapter! :)


	33. thirty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i actually like this chapter lmao
> 
> okayy so i have 34 & 35 already written and I'm in the process of writing 36 (I was hit with Inspiration) so those'll be uploaded over the next coupla days
> 
> So yep there's that! yay lmao
> 
> Lemme know what y'all think of this chapter, hopefully y'all like it!

jacksfilms: well my day was just made

pewdiepie: finally make out with cyr?

cyr: sjsjkskj s top

pewdiepie: “s top”

pewdiepie: “top”

pewdiepie: ive cracked the code

pewidpie: cur tops

pewdiepie: *cyr smh

2toesup: seeing as how cur means “mongrel” you were still correct

cyr: source op

**2toesup has sent a screenshot.**

cyr: wtf

2toesup: hahaha

jacksfilms: ANYWAY my day was made because I was spreading around a bunch of fake facts and people were falling for them lmfao I love when my classmates are idiots

shanesucks: ooh what kind of fake facts

jacksfilms: things like “all people are born gay” and “Atlanta spelled backwards is still Atlanta” and “dabbing is an extremely offensive gesture in Thailand”

jacksfilms: that last one is my personal favorite

pewdiepie: time to go dab in Thailand and get myself thrown in jail

cyr: but these are fake facts??

pewdiepie: I’ll make it real just watch

2toesup: sure thing jan

crabstickz: idk I feel like that first fake fact really applies to this chat

DanielHowell: ur not entirely wrong

shanesucks: bisexuality fuck yeah

doddleoddle: y e s

DanielHowell: hell yeah

crabstickz: nice nice

markiplier: not all of us tho lmao

peebles: I can vouch for that

jacksepticeye: cOUGH

markiplier: you act like you don’t do the same things with signe smh

jacksepticeye: s t i l l

peebles: jack what are some of these other facts? I’m curious now lmao

jacksepticeye: what fake facts?

peebles: no other jack

jacksepticeye: ah

jacksfilms: “all mushrooms come from Brazil” and “5% of all pet owners are actually furries” and “the sun is a sun, not a star”

ryland: shane’s that 5%

shanesucks: wait

AmazingPhil: no no Dan’s the 5%

DanielHowell: phil u little shit I s2g

AmazingPhil: : )

shanesucks: furries fuck yeah!!

pjthekick: SKJSKJSKJ I hat all of you

jacksfilms: hate*

pjthekick: dammit

crabstickz: peej I can’t believe you hate me : (((

pjthekick: ,,,,, okay fine I don’t hate you

crabstickz: : )))

pjthekick: but the rest of you??

pjthekick: y’all are on thin fucking ice

pewdiepie: smh

DanielHowell: how rude

jacksfilms: y’all I just bamboozled some more people

ryland: “bamboozled”

jacksfilms: it’s a real word

cyr: s o u r c e

**jacksfilms has sent a screenshot.**

jacksfilms: in y’all’s faces

cyr: what the fucknjdfj

wiishu: why are y’all saying “y’all” all of a sudden

jacksepticeye: babe u just said y’all

wiishu: wait

jacksfilms: AN Y W AY

jacksfilms: I just told somebody that if you take two “one a day” vitamins on the same day you’ll die and they got so scared lmfao

Joanglebook: wait wait wait

cutiepiemarzia: so much waiting today lol

Joanglebook: @jacksfilms are you wearing a blue shirt and do you have a (sorry btw) larger-than-average forehead

JennasMyMarbles: HAHAHAHA Y E S

jacksfilms: yes………. also fuck you @ jenna

julienS: only I can do that

JennasMyMarbles: AHHHH

pewdiepie: fuck outta here this is fAMILY F R I E N D L Y

peebles: but you said “fuck”

pewdiepie: source op

cyr: jesus

Joanglebook: I didn’t know that was a fake fact,,,, I can’t believe I fell for that,,,,,

tallykat3: it’s okay bb

tsanders: his fake facts can be weirdly convincing actually

jacksfilms: thank god

crankgameplays: wait the sun thing,,, the sun is a star tho

crankgameplays: right,,,

jacksfilms: that’s why they’re fake facts lmao

crankgameplays: right

Tyler: ethan had to google to make sure

crankgameplays: tYLER

Tyler: w ho o ps

crankgameplays: betrayed

crankgameplays: by my own bf,,,,

markiplier: I can’t believe tythan is dead

Tyler: wait

cutiepiemarzia: what are we waiting for

pewdiepie: ur such a dork I love u

cutiepiemarzia: c:

tsanders: aww :D

crankgameplays: tyler you didn’t tell me we were dead

Tyler: oops forgot to

crankgameplays: dang rip tythan

DanielHowell: pls don’t actually be dead y’all r my otp

crabstickz: I thought me and pj were your otp D:

jacksepticeye: again with the y’all lmfao

Tyler: nah we’re not dead lmao mark would be crying about it in the chat

markiplier: smh what no

jacksfilms: you’re practically tearing up at just the idea

markiplier: aM N O T

**jacksfilms has sent a photo.**

pewdiepie: LMFAOO

peebles: aw mark : (

markiplier: ,,,,,

jacksfilms: I have a new fake fact

jacksfilms: “markiplier never cries about anything, ever”

markiplier: wow

**crabstickz has renamed the chat “markiplier, king of never crying”.**

markiplier: fuck y’all smh

jacksepticeye: y’all,,,,

Tyler: at least they weren’t saying “y’all’d’ve”

**crabstickz has renamed the chat “y’all’d’ve trash”.**

pjthekick: disgusting,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty there's that
> 
> Also random personal life update: my siblings and I started watching PLL (we're just about to start s2) and it's?? so?? stressful??? wtf
> 
> anywayyy there's that, so hopefully this chapter was enjoyable and i hope y'all have a good day/night!


	34. thirty-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I was about to upload this ch my cat found a fuckin roach so I had to get rid of it and I am still Upset hhhh I hate bugs they're the worst
> 
> aNyway here's another chapter yay, it feels kinda short but oh well
> 
> Random unrelated sidenote: I've become VLD trash again after the sixth season came out a few weeks ago someone help
> 
> Alrighty hopefully this chapter is enjoyable; happy reading!

crankgameplays: random question

SinnamonToastKen: no

crankgameplays: ken p l s

jacksfilms: please*

crankgameplays: RANDOM QUESTION what were everyone’s first impressions of me

Tyler: why do you ask?

crankgameplays: I’m bored in class

pewdiepie: finally this gc is being used the way it was meant to

cutiepiemarzia: idk if anything this gc makes me more bored

pewdiepie: mARZIA 

pewdiepie: W H Y

cutiepiemarzia: c:

tylerthegay: felix found dead in class, more at 11

confran: it’s past noon tho??

tylerthegay: your point

confran: smh

troyesivan: lmfao rip con

confran: s m h

Tyler: to answer your question ethan: idk you seemed nice but like super shy?? I’m just glad mark forced our friendship on you lmao

crankgameplays: aw

crankgameplays: I thought you were kinda scarily quiet? but then I spoke to you and you were super nice so yeah lmao

Tyler: :’)

markiplier: in other words im responsible for you guy’s relationship

markiplier: oh my god

markiplier: without me #tythan never would’ve happened

markiplier: oh my GOD

peebles: mark omg

DanielHowell: it’s an amazing realization isn’t it

pewdiepie: lmfao what relationship do u feel responsible for

DanielHowell: u mean other than my own

AmazingPhil: if I recall…

DanielHowell: shhh

AmazingPhil: I asked you out

DanielHowell: philllllll let me have this

AmazingPhil: : (

DanielHowell: okay fine so not even my own relationship

AmazingPhil: : )

DanielHowell: but I helped #kickthestickz get together

crabstickz: lmao who

jacksepticeye: oh my god

pjthekick: chris,,,

crabstickz: OH

crabstickz: dan wtf u didn’t get us together

pewdiepie: yeah I did

pjthekick: how???

DanielHowell: yeah how smh

pewdiepie: they hooked up at my party so im responsible

pjthekick: we didn’t,,,,, hook up,,,

crabstickz: ; )

pjthekick: S T O P

pjthekick: to get away from THIS ^^^ why don’t we all say what our first impressions were of each other

pjthekick: good idea? yes

pewdiepie: I thought u were a nerd

pjthekick: thank you

tylerthegay: felix u could essentially say that about half of the people in this chat tho

pewdiepie: I thought u were the gayest person id ever met

tylerthegay: aw thank you

pewdiepie: besides john

jacksfilms: oh sweet

2toesup: same

jacksfilms: BABE PLEASE

cyr: lmfao rip jack

pewdiepie: funny how u responded right after jack said “babe pls”

cyr: i

cyr: irrelevant??

pewdiepie: is it rly

DanielHowell: I thought phil was the coolest emo guy ever and decided that I had to be (friends) w/ him

anthonypadildo: wow ok then smh

AmazingPhil: aw dan

AmazingPhil: I thought you were really shy and adorable and I’m glad I decided to talk to you : )

DanielHowell: sksjkskjskj wow ily

AmazingPhil: <3

crabstickz: peej why don’t you talk to me like this

pjthekick: I do?? just not here with other ppl (felix) present

pewdiepie: bro why

pjthekick: : )

pewdiepie: smh

cutiepiemarzia: I thought felix was really cute and nice c:

pewdiepie: omg

pewdiepie: I,,,

jacksepticeye: marzia you’ve made him speechless lmfao he’s just staring at his phone rn

cutiepiemarzia: but also loud :/

pewdiepie: WHAT

jacksepticeye: damn

crankgameplays: oh no what have I done,,

markiplier: god's work

Tyler: in what way could this be considered god's work

markiplier: e v e r y w a y

Tyler: ? if you say so???

cutiepiemarzia: im sorry felix I love you but,, you yell a lot yknow

pewdiepie: just to prove u wrong im going the rest of the day without speaking so HA

jacksepticeye: oh wow,,, what a tragedy,,,, that’s a definite punishment,,,, how will we survive that,,,

wiishu: SEAN LMAO

pewdiepie: S M H

pewdiepie: #worstfriendsever

pewdiepie: #leavepewdsalone

markiplier: #stopusingdumbhashtags

pewdiepie: #no

jacksfilms: #haven’twealreadydonethisbefore

markiplier: #ohyeah

DanielHowell: #fuckinstop

pewdiepie: #fuckinNO

pjthekick: #DISGUSTING

cyr: why do I ever come here

pewdiepie: *coughFORJOHNcough*

cyr: w o w

tsanders: what is going on oh my

wiishu: too much

peebles: like always

tsanders: well you aren’t wrong there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee there's that
> 
> okay so I still have only up to 36 written so the next two will go up over the course of,, idk,, a week and a half? yea
> 
> so! yes! there's all that! I hope you all have a good day/night and I'll see y'all when I next upload lmao byee


	35. thirty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short but i really wanted to do one based on shane's video about flat earth and include jacksfilms thinking it's bullshit lmaoo
> 
> for the record I do nOT think the earth is flat, like, at all, but the video where shane and his brother talk about it actually gave some interesting evidence lmao so i recommend that video of you're interested, as i took all of the "evidence" he mentioned in this chapter from the vid ("mind blowing conspiracy theories" is the vid title)
> 
> anyway i meant to post sooner so i could mention this when it happened but i didn;t so i'll do so now- this fic is officially over a year old and has reached 600+ kudos and i !! am !! shook !! wow!!! i never thought this silly thing would get so many kudos and comments and people who actually enjoy it so yeah thank you to everyone who read this and found it entertaining, i'm happy so many of y'all enjoy it ahh :') <3
> 
> alrighty again this chapter is meh but i like it and hopefully y'all do too lmao;

shanesucks: GUYS

shanesucks: MY THIRD EYE?? O P E N

shanesucks: MY WEAVE?? S N A T C H E D

shanesucks: MYSELF?? S H O O K

ryland: not this again

gggarret: no wait let him speak

ryland: he’s done nothing but speak

ryland: about this damn conspiracy theory

ryland: a g a i n

ryland: shane I love you but,,,, please

shanesucks: I LOVE YOU TOO BUT THE EVIDENCE ADDS UP

ryland: s i g h

JoeyGraceffa: what theory omg

shanesucks: SO

shanesucks: MY BROTHER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS THEORY

shanesucks: AND IT ACTUALLY MAKES SENSE??

drew123: I recall somebody saying that vague messages are unwanted here

pewdiepie: they are

drew123: so

drew123: shane

drew123: what’s this theory

ryland: drew no,,,,

shanesucks: OKAY SO MY BROTHER SAYS THAT THE EARTH /COULD/ FLAT

shanesucks: AND THE REASONS HE GAVE ARE WEIRDLY CONVINCING???

shanesucks: AHHHH

JoeyGraceffa: oh my god

jacksfilms: shane… you’re… a flat-earther??

shanesucks: NO

shanesucks: WELL

shanesucks: MAYBE???

shanesucks: IDK

ryland: jesus christ

pewdiepie: you rang

pjthekick: you WISH you were jesus christ

pewdiepie: who said I wasn’t

shanesucks: no jesus was an alien

cryaotic: that’s,, what

shanesucks: ANYWAY

shanesucks: FLAT EARTH

shanesucks: IT’S REAL

ryland: real dumb

shanesucks: :’(

ryland: ,,,, fine im sorry

shanesucks: :’)

jacksfilms: you’ll have to give me some /very/ good reasons to convince me of that

shanesucks: FINE

shanesucks: GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES

ryland: u g h

jacksfilms: I can’t wait to not be convinced

cryaotic: what on earth is going on

crabstickz: lmao I get it

tsanders: shane thinks the earth is flat? for some reason?

cryaotic: that’s,,, wild

ryland: that’s one way to put it,,,

gggarret: idk some of the theory makes sense??

ryland: n a h

jacksfilms: while we wait may I interest you in some fake facts?

gggarret: oh so that was you spreading stuff the other day omg

gggarret: u made me believe for like 5 seconds that giraffes necks are getting shorter

drew123: “5 seconds” try 5 minutes lmfao

gggarret: hUSH

jacksfilms: I will gladly take full responsibility for that

jacksfilms: so my favorite fake fact (that really applies to the gc currently) is that 78% of flat earthers are between the ages of 12-15

crabstickz: idkkk that one could be real

pewdiepie: I thought flat earthers were old tho

jacksfilms: 1. fake, and 2. 78%

pewdiepie: 1. fuck you 2. fuck you

jacksfilms: mature

cryaotic: damn rip felix

juilenS: rip in pepperoni

cryaotic: i

shanesucks: OKAY

shanesucks: SO THE BASIC THEORY IS THAT WE ARE ON A FLAT PLANE, NOT A BALL, AND WE’RE ENCLOSED BY ANTARCTICA

shanesucks: SO ONE REASON IS THAT NASA GIVES US THE INFO ABT EARTH, RIGHT?? WELL THEY COULD E A S I L Y BE LYING ABOUT THINGS

shanesucks: EVERY IMAGE WE GET OF EARTH IS COMPOSITE, WHICH MEANS THAT THE IMAGES AREN’T OF THE REAL EARTH, THEY’RE ESSENTIALLY PHOTOSHOPPED

shanesucks: IN THE BIBLE, A “FIRMAMENT” IS MENTIONED TO COVER THE EARTH, AND A FIRMAMENT IS A DOME THAT SITS ON A FLAT SURFACE

shanesucks: AND IN THE 50s A TREATY WAS SIGNED BY SEVERAL COUNTRIES TO KEEP PEOPLE OUT OF ANTARCTICA WHICH WOULD MAKE SENSE IF IT’S REALLY ENCLOSING THE   
FLAT EARTH

shanesucks: THERE’S ALSO A VID SOMEWHERE OF THE EARTH THAT GLITCHES FOR A SEC AND GETS RID OF THE EARH TO SHOW A STUDIO (THAT’S BEEN DEBUNKED BUT IT’S STILL   
WEIRD-)

shanesucks: AND WHEN PEOPLE ARE IN PLANES, THEY SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEE THE CURVE OF THE EARTH BC THEY’RE SO HIGH UP BUT NO THEY JUST SEE A F L A T H O R I Z O N

shanesucks: CONCLUSION?? EARTH = F L A T

shanesucks: AHHH

JoeyGraceffa: oh my god???

julienS: can u believe im a flat earther now

JennasMyMarbles: babe why

jacksfilms: how the /fuck/ do you explain seasons / the sun / the moon then HUH

shanesucks: ,,,,, LEMME GET BACK TO YOU ON THAT

**jacksfilms has renamed the chat “flat earthers have been defeated”.**

crabstickz: LMFAOOOO

pewdiepie: thank god

pjthekick: you’re welcome

pewdiepie: ur not funny

pjthekick: oh but when you do it it’s the pinnacle of comedy

pewdiepie: yes

pjthekick: how the fuck

cryaotic: this is the most dramatic debunking I’ve ever seen

pjthekick: jack literally said one line??

cryaotic: yes

pjthekick: i

pjthekick: /how,,,/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a'ight there's that
> 
> i'll try to update again soon! i need to keep writing for this fic lmao whoops
> 
> anyway have a good day/night y'all!
> 
> random personal life update: i'm watching Breaking Bad now and i'm 4 seasons in and Jesse Pinkman is the love of my life nobody touch him


	36. thirty-six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter lmaoo
> 
> I actually really like this one so hopefully y'all do too lmao;
> 
> this is based off of jacksfilms' "gamergod88" videos bc I think they're hilarious sjkskjs so yeah
> 
> anyway! here's the chapter lmao enjoy hopefully!

**jacksfilms has changed their name to “gamergod88”.**

gamergod88: hey everybody, it’s me, gamergod88,

2toesup: oh jfc not here too

DanielHowell: whom

pewdiepie: only intellectuals are allowed to use “whom”

DanielHowell: then u cant use it either

pewdiepie: marziaaaaa dans being mean to meeeee

cutiepiemarzia: good job dan!

pewdiepie: gASP

pjthekick: pewds found dead in miami

AmazingPhil: why does felix keep dying lmao that’s not good

crabstickz: “lmao”

AmazingPhil: whoops

pewdiepie: P H I L

pewdiepie: SWEET PHIL

pewdiepie: NOT U TOO

DanielHowell: hey

pewdiepie: jealous dan strikes again

DanielHowell: h e y

AmazingPhil: ily dan

DanielHowell: ssjkjskj ily2

crabstickz: d is gus t in g

troyesivan: who

troyesivan: is gamergod88

troyesivan: what

troyesivan: @connor help

confran: whom is that

pewdiepie: intellectuals O N L Y

confran: excuse me

gamergod88: hey everybody, it’s me, gamergod88,

SinnamonToastKen: oh please tell me this isn’t another personality thing

tsanders: ;;;

Joanglebook: thomas it’s okay ignore them

tsanders: ;; okay;;;

pjthekick: what if it’s like,, the,,, dark things again,,

markiplier: let’s not

jacksepticeye: please

pjthekick: right

gamergod88: hey everybody, it’s me, gamergod88,

pewdiepie: im gonna fuckin slaughter “gamergod88”

pjthekick: yes police, this text, right here

DanielHowell: skjskskj bye felix

pewdiepie: YES POLICE, THESE ASSHOLES, RIGHT HERE

troyesivan: the police: i can’t read suddenly, i don’t know,

confran: why did I laugh at that wtf

troyesivan: because I’m hilarious

confran: debatable

troyesivan: e x c u s e u

confran: : ) <3

troyesivan: smh <3

tsanders: aww :’)

gamergod88: hey everybody, it’s me, gamergod88,

jacksepticeye: yes yes we know what the FUCK are you doing jack

pewdiepie: talkin to urself I see

jacksepticeye: signeeee, felix is being mean to meeeee : (((

wiishu: aw bb im sorry <3

pewdiepie: oh

pewdiepie: I see how it is

pewdiepie: bitch

jacksepticeye: b i t c h

gamergod88: hey everybody, it’s me, gamergod88,

markiplier: we fUCKIN K N O W JACK WHAT IS THIS

gamergod88: hey everybody, it’s me, gamergod88, and today I’m going to be reviewing the new Zelda game, Zelda: Breathe Wildly

pjthekick: sjkskskjkjs w h a t

jacksepticeye: I’m sorry- what?

gamergod88: oh whoops sorry I meant Zelda: Bring on the Weebs

markiplier: I;m fucking choking what

crabstickz: there’s a word for that

DanielHowell: may I do the honors

crabstickz: please

DanielHowell: k i n k y

AmazingPhil: d a n

DanielHowell: p h i l

crabstickz: p e e j

pjthekick: g e t a r o o m

pjthekick: wait chris what did I do

crabstickz: everything

pjthekick: nice

gamergod88: oh god im so bad at this, sorry, I meant Zelda: Breath of a Salesman

pewdiepie: w

pewdiepie: what

gamergod88: anyway this game is cool bc theres finna graphics alllll over the place

crankgameplays: this is the worst thing ive ever had to read with my own two eyes

crankgameplays: jack wtf is this

gamergod88: sSSHHHH IM TRYNA REVIEW ZELDA

markiplier: oh good lord

gamergod88: so Zelda: Bread in my Wine also brings back iconic characters such as that one princess and that guy Zelda who we all know and tolerate, and he can be found in such games as Smash Bros

pewdiepie: somebody anybody kill me pls

cutiepiemarzia: felix no

pewdiepie: I beg of u

gamergod88: this game is like suuuper big and is all about Zelda running around and idk collecting shit and maybe saving a princess? idk this si the first Zleda game ive played

gamergod88: so yea theres my review hope it was good and also rent the game don’t buy I only give it 5/10 zeldas

gamergod88: the cartridge tastes hella btw

**gamergod88 has changed their name to “jacksfilms”.**

jacksfilms: there I’m done

2toesup: why am I dating you

jacksfilms: I don't know either actually

jacksfilms: I like to imagine it's because you like me but who knows

2toesup: hmmmm

jacksfilms: damn

Tyler: ethan’s in tears over these messages and I can’t tell if he’s laughing or not too so

Tyler: what’s happening

cutiepiemarzia: jack/john was being a bad game reviewer and the gamer boys are horrified lmao

pewdiepie: scuse u it’s Gamer Boiz™

cutiepiemarzia: : /

crankgameplays: I take it back, /that’s/ the worst thing ive ever read with my own two eyes

**pewdiepie has renamed the chat “the Gamer Boiz™ chat”.**

crankgameplays: of c o u r s e

markiplier: so like is jack done

crankgameplays: I hope so

jacksfilms: maybe

jacksfilms: maybe not

pewdiepie: v a g u e,,,

Tyler: I’m so done smh

AmazingPhil: that’s a common feeling here it seems

pewdiepie: rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof there's that
> 
> so I still have yet to write any more after this bc 1. I'm lazy, and 2. I'm trying to work on my Klance series (if you like VLD and Klance maybe check out that series I'm doing? I'm having fun with it and people seem to like it so yay lmao;) so y e a h
> 
> I need to sleep rip
> 
> another random personal update: i finished Breaking Bad and fuck this show destroyed me rip Jesse is still the loml


	37. thirty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda short; but I think it's at least a little funny lmao?? oh well
> 
> anyway yay another chapter skjskjskj hope it's enjoyable!!
> 
> This chapter was based on Jenna Marbles' video, "Camouflaging Myself Into A Chair"! If you haven't seen it I highly recommend it, it's pretty damn hilarious lmfao
> 
> \--
> 
> **New Additions:**  
>  andrewsiwi - Andrew Siwicki  
> morrganics - Morgan Adams

julienS: can somebody pls for the love of god save me

shanesucks: are u being kidnapped

shanesucks: bc if so be sure to vlog it

drew123: storytime!! I was kidnapped????

gggarret: (gone SEXUAL) *NOT CLICKBAIT!!!*

JoeyGraceffa: j e s u s

gggarret: oh hey I should add somebody

**gggarret has added andrewsiwi to the chat.**

andrewsiwi: im finally part of this gc oh my god my dream has been achieved

pewdiepie: wait

andrewsiwi: garret and shane are always in this chat so im glad im finally being included : )))

ryland: garret do I wanna know why you saying “gone sexual” made you think of adding Andrew or

gggarret: that was a coincidence I swear

andrewsiwi: storytime! my friend is gay… for mE!?!??!

shanesucks: ASDKJKSKKS OH MY GOD

gggarret: I’ll kick u out I s2g

andrewsiwi: :’(

gggarret: ,,, fine

drew123: hmmm

julienS: thanks for forgetting about me smh fuck you guys

pewdiepie: oh right lmao ur getting kidnapped

julienS: nah

julienS: something… much worse

**julienS has sent a photo.**

julenS: my chair came to life

JoeyGraceffa: oH MY GOD WHAT

shanesucks: I FUKKCKCG KNEW IT

andrewsiwi: I changed my mind someone kick me out

gggarret: AHHHHHH

gggarret: also no ur gonna suffer with us now

pjthekick: why did that have to be the first thing I saw here today

pewdiepie: LMFAO TF IS THAT

ryland: morgan needs to see this now hang on

shanesucks: lmfao yes please add that queen

JoeyGraceffa: I thought I was your queen shane : ((

Daniel: ur my queen dw

JoeyGraceffa: that’s so gay ily

Daniel: <3

shanesucks: wow I stan QUEENS

jacksfilms: oh jesus christ jenna needs to be stopped

**ryland has added morrganics to the chat.**

JennasMyMarbles: AHHHSKLSKKSKJSJS

JennasMyMarbles: JULIENNNNNN

JennasMyMarbles: WHY DID U SEND THATSKJJSHJ

julienS: they deserved to be horrified too

JennasMyMarbles: yeah ur right

crankgameplays: what the hell omg

juleinS: context: jenna, being who she is, decided to use makeup to make herself match my chair

morrganics: what

morrganics: the

morrganics: hell????

gggarret: MORGAN LMAO

morrganics: garret whatjsksksk

**julienS has sent a video.**

julienS: she’s just wandering the house like this h e l p

JennasMyMarbles: bby why don’t u appreciate this

**JennasMyMarbles has sent a photo.**

julienS: :///

markiplier: jenna tf are u doing

JennasMyMarbles: whatever I want fuck the system

morrganics: u go girl

JennasMyMarbles: hell yeah

crabstickz: im so scared @peej help

pjthekick: how do you think I feel,,,

JennasMyMarbles: how can anyone be scared by this??

**JennasMyMarbles has sent a photo.**

crabstickz: would anyone like to join me as I set myself on fire so I never have to see this again

pewdiepie: pls

pjthekick: can you two e v e r chill

cutiepiemarzia: we both know that no, they can’t

pjthekick: rest in pieces @ us

cutiepiemarzia: :/

tylerthegay: jenna, hon,,, are u okay

JennasMyMarbles: yes why do u ask

julienS: she refUSES TO TAKE THE MAKEUP OFF SOMEONE H EL P

Tyler: I’d forgotten that I lived next door to Julien and I was reminded by him being chased by Jenna around his front yard just now

**Tyler has sent a video.**

Tyler: theyre,, so loud

pjthekick: that’s so pure actually aw

crabstickz: if u ignore the truly horrifying face paint jenna has on

julienS: no pj. no its not

crabstickz: how dare u peej is always right

pjthekick: aww

**JennasMyMarbles has sent a video.**

JennasMyMarbles: u mean to tell me that this isn’t the purest thing uve seen today?

julienS: chris u can light me on fire any time now

crabstickz: I gotchu

pjthekick: w h y

morrganics: are any of u okay

shanesucks: no

morrganics: I’ve found my people

jacksfilms: wow god help your soul

morrganics: thanks

andrewsiwi: wholesome groupchat

DanielHowell: so anyone in the mood to Die

andrewsiwi: never FUCKING mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty there's that
> 
> it's like 3am i need to sleep sjkskjkjs rip
> 
> anyway!! i hope y'all enjoyed, and please have a good day/night! :)
> 
> random personal life update: i've started watching BNHA and Izuku is already my favorite he deserves the w o r l d


	38. thirty-eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd already posted this chapter but apparently not lmfao whoops
> 
> anyway yes here's another chapter yeet hope y'all like
> 
> (hope y'all don't mind some lowkey bashing on the paul brothers lmfao i just wanted a way to involve jacksfilms interaction with jake paul from last year cause I haven't already lmfao)
> 
> hope y'all like this one!

pewdiepie: im 2 seconds away from leaving this class

jacksfilms: me too man

pewdiepie: like honest question does this guy EVER stfu

jacksfilms: he blocked me on twitter so idk

pewdiepie: how

pewdiepie: how is that relevant

jacksfilms: i need to world to know that jake paul blocked me bc it hurt my feelings and I demand that he unblock me

jacksfilms: I didn’t even say anything BAD

ryland: suuure

shanesucks: what did u say lmfao

jacksfilms: yknow how he’s always saying dumb shit like “dab on the haters”

jacksepticeye: I shuddered just reading that because I could hear his voice oh god

DanielHowell: wow mood

jacksfilms: anyway I wanted to be funny and since I refuse to speak to him irl

cutiepiemarzia: I don’t blame you lol

jacksfilms: I tweeted @ him something like “what if the haters dab on me jake answer pls im scared”

2toesup: you act like you don’t have that tweet memorized

2toesup: you have it FRAMED in your ROOM

jacksfilms: sHUT UP NOBODY ASKED YOU

pewdiepie: HAHAHA WHAT

tsanders: jack oh my gosh

jacksfilms: erin is a LIAR

2toesup: for anyone curious his whole tweet reads:

2toesup: “hey @jakepaul I keep dabbing on my haters (just like you told me) but sometimes they dab back. what do I do jake pls hurry im scared”

shanesucks: IM FUCKING DYING JACK OH MY GOD LMFAO

pewdiepie: idk that’s actually pretty hysterical lmao I cant believed he blocked u over it

AmazingPhil: LMAO that’s amazing

DanielHowell: I get it

AmazingPhil: wait

DanielHowell: lmfao

jacksfilms: seems to me, Erin, that /you/ memorized the tweet, not me

jacksfilms: so

jacksfilms: boom

2toesup: look sometimes you can be funny and I mean I’m your gf and I /guess/ I like you so yeah I did

2toesup: b o o m

jacksfilms: … oh

pewdiepie: lmao his face is really red now congrats

jacksfilms: shut the FUCK up I hate you Erin omg

tsanders: I’ve never seen jack flustered this is adorable omg

2toesup: haha

shanesucks: is this the cutest y’all can be like wow how lame

shanesucks: she barely said anything lmaoo

shanesucks: ryland has to say way more than that to affect me

ryland: wait I do

shanesucks: yes?? tf

andrewsiwi: rip shane

jacksepticeye: anyway back to the original topic, I agree 100% jake is pretty trash

shanesucks: ehh jake is really just annoying, it’s his brother I don’t like

pewdiepie: g o d I didn’t wanna think abt him

tsanders: oh Logan?? yeah he’s,,, not too good;

Logan: I’m hurt, Thomas. I thought you liked having me around.

tsanders: wait omg not you Logan!! somebody else!!

Anxiety: nice going, thomas is freaking out in class now

Logan: Oh, I apologize, Thomas. I jumped to conclusion. Sorry.

tsanders: it’s fine;;

SinnamonToastKen: where did you ppl come from

Anxiety: hell

DanielHowell: same

Anxiety: nice

SinnamonToastKen: jesus

pewdiepie: …anyway

pewdiepie: yeah both paul brothers suck but logan is worse lmao

DanielHowell: the tea has been spilt

AmazingPhil: what kind of tea is it

DanielHowell: that’s not relevant

jacksfilms: damn British people

ThatcherJoe: you

caspar: rang?

jacksfilms: shit there’s more quick get rid of them

caspar: : (

ThatcherJoe: you made caspar sad you monster

crabstickz: interesting of u to point out

ThatcherJoe: ??

DanielHowell: lmaooo

markiplier: what happened to this convo lmfao

markiplier: first the paul brothers (ugh btw) and now.. tea and British people??

crabstickz: and gayness

markiplier: of course, how could I forget

morrganics: you people are wild lmao what a weird gc

crabstickz: is that a compliment

morrganics: yes

crabstickz: thank god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo there's that
> 
> fun fact I have yet to write any more chapters after that and I need to,, after I finish the vld series I'm doing i guess lmfao
> 
> so hope y'all liked this chapter, and have a good day/night! :)
> 
> random personal life note: I finished the BNHA anime and I can safely say that Todoroki is my favorite character oh my god i love him sm,, and Kirishima, Iida, and Izuku are also faves lmao


	39. thirty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay,,, so i've been gone a few weeks again, sorry about that lol;;
> 
> but i'm back with one last (and kinda long?? omg) chapter for this fic! yeah, i've decided to end this after,,, wow a year and like two months i think?? wild omg
> 
> anyway yeah this fic is finally done, for a few reasons actually lol;; the basic run-down is that  
> 1) I'm starting my senior year in just a week (omg) so I don't want to have this incomplete/ongoing fic kinda,, hanging over my head, i guess?? ahh;  
> 2) I'm no longer super into writing this?? i had a lotta fun with this at first but the past coupla months it's felt like almost a chore writing it,,, rip;  
> & 3) I wanna focus on other fandoms and fics, so I figure if i end this one, that's one less thing i feel like i have to force myself to pay attention to, so,, yeah. I hope y'all understand :(
> 
> I'll put a slightly sappier note at the bottom, so for now, I hope you enjoy this final (really random skjskj whoops) chapter, and have a great day/night!! <3

crankgameplays: guys I just realized something incredible

markiplier: your definition of incredible or the real definition of incredible

crankgameplays: w o w

crankgameplays: tyler mark’s bullying me :’(((

Tyler: mark don’t be rude

markiplier: oh my god

peebles: yeah mark

markiplier: oh mY G O D

peebles: : )

crankgameplays: ANYWAY

crankgameplays: school ends soon omg

tylerthegay: what the fuck

ryland: took it long enough smh

shanesucks: MOOD

DanielHowell: don’t remind me

pewdiepie: wh

pewdiepie: why

wiishu: ?? aren’t you glad school’s ending soon tho

crabsticks: dan’s emo bc phil’s graduating and dan still has one more year

DanielHowell: shuT THE FUK UP

AmazingPhil: : (

jacksfilms: fuck*

pjthekick: rip dan

julienS: wait dan’s not a senior

julienS: I thought we all were??

tsanders: I’m not!

julienS: Im in a gc with underclassmen

julienS: ew

JennasMyMarbles: juliennnn don’t bully the children

DanielHowell: im a year younger than u stfu

tsanders: I’m a junior too, I think we’re all juniors or seniors?

markiplier: ethan’s a sophomore lmaoo

jacksepticeye: aw he’s like a baby!

crankgameplays: I’m blovking u all bye

jacksfilms: b l o c k i n g ***

crankgameplays: nvm just jack

jacksepticeye: rude smh

crankgameplays: no the other jack

jacksepticeye: oh right

jacksfilms: but how would you all survive without me here to fix your atrocious grammar mistakes??

markiplier: I think we’d manage

jacksfilms: hmmm

jacksfilms: doubtful

markiplier: hmmmmmmmmmm fuckyou

pewdiepie: mark this is family FUCKING friendly

cutiepiemarzia: i

cutiepiemarzia: sure felix

tsanders: wait who here isn’t graduating

DanielHowell: me

DanielHowell: unfortunately

AmazingPhil: :(((

pjthekick: this is so sad

crabstickz: alexa play despacito

pjthekick: C HR IS

tylerthegay: troye and connor aren’t either

troye: can’t believe ur leaving us like this ty smh

confran: yeah that’s so rude

troye: choosing adulthood over ur besties :///

tylerthegay: skskjskjskj you act like I’m leaving on purpose

tylerthegay: dw I’d never willingly leave you gays <3

jacksfilms: guys*

jacksfilms: wait never mind that was correct

Tyler: I feel like you’ve made that joke before

2toesup: psst he reuses all of his jokes

jacksfilms: BABE 

jacksfilms: YOU’RE SUCH A LIAR

2toesup: : )

shanesucks: ryland’s not graduating :’( life hates me

ryland: I’m the only one on our group staying behind too lmao rip

gggarret: oh my god wait that’s right

gggarret: RYLAND

gggarret: WE’RE SORRY

ryland: it’s fine lol I’ll survive

ryland: so long as y’all call me once a week once y’all leave for college

shanesucks: babe I’m calling once a DAY and u better be ready

ryland: oh thank god

shanesucks: :’)

jacksepticeye: there’s the usage of “y’all” again despite literally nobody here being from the south of the usa

jacksepticeye: I think

tylerthegay: The Gays use “y’all” too lmao

pewdiepie: can y’*ll stop

DanielHowell: skjkjskjs jesus christ I cant believe u censored it

jacksfilms: is that your way of coming out pewds

pewdiepie: no bc I censored it im still straight

pewdiepie: duh

crabstickz: y’all wild

pjthekick: nice

tsanders: y’all : )

confran: oh shit are we doing a gay rollcall

confran: I’m here yall

troye: YALL

pewdiepie: the gays have taken over

crankgameplays: u didn’t censor gay tho

pewdiepie: oh shit

jacksfilms: fellas is it gay to say the word gay

tylerthegay: as a gay,,,,

tylerthegay: yes

pewdiepie: oh shIT

cutiepiemarzia: felix is there something you need to tell me :/

pewdiepie: marzia,,,

cutiepiemarzia: haha just kidding : )

markiplier: this chat is all over the place lmfao

AmazingPhil: when is it not

markiplier: actually yeah

matpat: oh wow

matpat: I didn’t know almost everyone here was graduating this year omg

markiplier: u of all people didn’t know??

matpat: slipped my mind

natewantstobattle: shocking

matpat: smh

tsanders: anyway, I know we still have a few days, but I wish y’all luck on graduation! : )

pewdiepie: thanks bro

shanesucks: highkey not ready lmfao

drew123: god same

morrganics: we’re so old wtf

jacksfilms: excuse you I am young and gorgeous

2toesup: he said, like a liar

jacksfilms: wow

jacksfilms: my own girlfriend

2toesup: love youuuu : )

pewdiepie: gross

cutiepiemarzia: ily felix : )

pewdiepie: ……………… 

DanielHowell: his face oh my god marzia you broke him LMAO

AmazingPhil: : )

DanielHowell: wait no

AmazingPhil: love you dannn

DanielHowell: I hate u

crabstickz: all of this affection,,,, disgusting

pjthekick: you’re so lame chris

crabstickz: that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me :’)

pjthekick: skjskjsj it is n o t oh my god

markiplier: knock it off smh

jacksepticeye: yeah there are other people in this chat too yknow

pjthekick: l a m e

confran: amazing

confran: hey btw felix are we keeping this chat over the summer

pewdiepie: if I had any say in it this chat would’ve died the day after I made it

cutiepiemarzia: : (

pewdiepie: but due to classified information the chat is fucking staying

pewdiepie: kill me

cutiepiemarzia: : )

tsanders: oh fun! :D

ThatcherJoe: why do all of yall text to much good god

jacksepticeye: the next person to say y/a/l/l is getting 

wiishu: yes?

jacksepticeye: I couldn’t think of anything,,,

AmazingPhil: never thought I’d see the day the word y’all got censored in a gc lmao

DanielHowell: it’s truly amazing

AmazingPhil: oh my god

DanielHowell: ; )

pewdiepie: winky faces are illegal get out

caspar: ; )

ThatcherJoe: imagine entering a chat just to do that

ThatcherJoe: that’s so caspar lmao

caspar: don’t expose me like this

ThatcherJoe: didn’t you technically expose yourself

caspar: ,,,

caspar: oh my god

morrganics: wig

shanesucks: ASDFGHJKL

andrewsiwi: morgan the situation didn’t really call for that

morrganics: and

andrewsiwi: damn ur right

caspar: what

jacksepticeye: Im muting this chat bc yall cant stfu bye

jacksepticeye: OH FUCK

pewdiepie: LMFAO NICE

**jacksfilms has renamed the chat “jackspedicy said yall so he’s”.**

jacksepticeye: John,,,

jacksfilms: yes Sean

jacksepticeye: from the bottom of my heart

jacksepticeye: fuck you

matpat: hey yalls names rhyme

jacksepticeye: okay im fucking off now bye

markiplier: thank god

jacksepticeye: MARK

markiplier: : )

pewdiepie: oh my god 

pewdiepie: good FUCKING bye bros lmfao

**pewdiepie has left the chat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO
> 
> this fic is over,,, oof
> 
> Ik this is probably really random, and I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner rip;; I meant to, but,,, idk;;
> 
> anyway, I just wanna say... thank you so much to everyone who kudos'd and commented and bookmarked this silly fic, it means the world to me that this random thing I started writing last year has been so well liked by so many people :') I've had so many people tell me that I'm hilarious or a "genius" for some of the content here, and all of the requests y'all have given (though I didn't get to all of them, I'm sorry;;) have been so good omg, and a lotta y'all have said that this fic updating has made y'all's day, and that makes me so happy ahh :'') so I'm sorry I'm ending it now, I just hope it's not too upsetting or anything lol;; but yeah! I'm so glad y'all have liked this, it's been pretty damn fun to write :) 
> 
> I love y'all, and thank you so much again for reading this!! have an amazing good day/night <3 <3


End file.
